


Fine Red Threads

by Jade_Valentine



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, But that doesn't mean fate isn't cruel, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, High School, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-High School, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 61,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23500591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Valentine/pseuds/Jade_Valentine
Summary: Much of Noctis’s life was defined by touch, by either the presence or lack of it. When a classmate in high school approaches him unexpectedly one day and casually throws an arm around his shoulders, his life starts to change for the better.A look into Noctis's and Prompto's relationship in high school and beyond.Characters and tags will be updated as the story progresses. Rating set for overall story.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 133
Kudos: 177





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome all to the first fic I have ever had the guts and gall to publish! 
> 
> The biggest shout-out goes to the lovely KikiStorm, without whom this would not be here. Aside from being a world class best friend and phenomenal editor, she fans the flames of my creativity by adding wonderful concepts and ideas to this story, and has given me the confidence and drive to keep writing. I've been writing for years, but without Kiki, I would not be enjoying it as much as I am now. Thank you, my dear! <3 I cannot do this without you!
> 
> I'm going to attempt to publish a new chapter every other week, at minimum. I'll let ya'll know if this is going to change drastically. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Much of Noctis’s life was defined by touch, by either the presence or lack of it. When he cared to reflect upon this revelation, it allowed him to break his life into three defined stages. The first stage was before The Accident. 

Before The Accident, he was a normal kid. Well, as normal as the son of the King of Lucis could be. Noctis ran down marbled halls, making vases and other expensive artifacts teeter on pedestals as he ran by, exhausted nannies and supervisors in tow. Noctis played in the yards and gardens of their home, The Citadel, running across manicured lawns, weaving between bushes and across small streams, usually returning for lunch covered in mud and brambles, his clothes ruined beyond repair. All this was done in an attempt to give his caretakers the slip as he attempted to find the one person he dearly wanted to see during the day: his father. 

Being king did not afford Regis the time he wanted to be a doting father. Stuck in a cycle of endless meetings with dignitaries and the Council by day, Regis was more often exhausted than not in the evenings. During dinner, Regis would truly attempt to pay attention to his son’s retelling of his day, how Noctis chased down a white horned fox in the garden, or was able to evade detection by one of the nannies for nearly an hour. It was a constant battle between listening to his small son, blue-grey eyes alight with an energy he no longer knew as he recounted tales, and trying not to nod off into his soup. After dinner, Regis barely had the energy to scoop up Noctis and carry him to their private quarters, all while Noctis prattled on, completely unaware of his father’s exhaustion, content enough to just hold his attention for a little while. 

Before The Accident, Noctis knew his dad was important and did not have a lot of time for him. Noctis knew that the evenings his dad spent tucking him into bed and reading to him were scarce, and he coveted every one. Noctis also knew that his dad was the only adult in his life who showed him affection. Although the nannies spoke kindly to Noctis, there was always a distance between him and them. He never quite understood it, why they stiffened when he would grab their hand or tug at their skirts. What did he do wrong? His father, however, was different. 

Regis allowed Noctis to clamber over him like a playground, especially when he came back from trips abroad. The Regalia would pull in front of the marble steps of The Citadel, and Regis would no sooner set a foot outside the car when there would be a blur of black as Noctis launched himself at his father. Regis would chuckle, catching Noctis and swinging him around before cradling his son to his chest. A caretaker would arrive moments later, ragged, and apologizing profusely for Noctis’s behavior as Regis would wave a dismissive hand. 

_“It’s nothing to apologize for. I should not have been away for so long. Did you miss me, Noct?”_

Noctis’s stormy grey eyes would settle on Regis. Then, in the most serious tone a five year old could muster he would say, _“I miss you all the time.”_

Regis would smile, and Noctis would smile back, burying his face in Regis’s neck. Regis was always thankful for that, because then Noctis never saw how his smile would slip as he would stare into the middle distance, clutching his small son in his arms as his thoughts ran dark.

_What kind of father am I to have a son who misses me constantly? I must do better. I must do better, for him._

Then, The Accident happened. 

It was a foolish idea, really, one that Regis regretted to this very day. He simply wanted to spend more time with Noctis, so when the next opportunity to travel outside of Insomnia arose he decided to take Noctis along. He made the necessary precautions, made sure there were enough Crownsgaurd and attendants to protect Noctis in the event that it was needed. He even thought the idea of keeping Noctis in a separate vehicle was wise, in case someone, or something, decided to make an attack against the Regalia, targeting the king. Then at least Noctis would be safe. Not that Regis expected treason, but he was old enough to know better than implicitly trust people, especially outside Insomnia’s walls where the Niflheim Empire’s claws had begun to sink into the kingdom of Lucis. Despite all of Regis’s precautions, he made one slight miscalculation. 

No one even saw the daemon coming. 

Noctis would only remember The Accident in flashes: fire, the tangy metallic scent of an immense amount of blood, shooting pain across his back that quickly subsided to a cold void, his father screaming his name, and the sight of spectral weapons spreading out behind his father like the wings of an avenging angel. Then darkness. Darkness, and then light, as he woke in a room he did not know that was so incredibly bright. White was everywhere, in stark contrast to the family color of Lucis, and he knew immediately he was not at home. 

This realization came with a new stage of his life: after The Accident. Noctis was shown more physical affection after The Accident then he could recount before, and not only by his father. There was a woman, beautiful and kind, with hair like starlight, that would hold his small hands and murmur prayers in a tongue he did not understand while his father held Noct’s shoulders in his strong hands. Noct would wiggle his fingers as she did so, which was quite often, at least three times a day, and she would smile, her recitation pausing briefly as her dark blue eyes lit up. Noctis would return a shy smile in return, his steel blue eyes brightening. Regis loved those moments. 

There was another woman, a girl, closer to Noctis’s age but a bit older, who also showed Noctis affection. She would hold his hand as they read stories together, balance a crown of dark blue flowers on his head, and hug him from where he lay, bedridden, or sat, unable to move about without the assistance of a wheelchair. The hugs were never awkward, and they were Noctis’s favorite. The girl would bend slightly when he was in his wheelchair and wrap her arms around his thin shoulders, pressing her cheek to his as she whispered _Goodnight, Noctis_ , her accent making him giggle. 

Noctis was not sure of the concept, but he was fairly certain that at the age of eight he loved her. He spent the time during which she was not around thinking about her, and when she was around, all he wanted to do was hold her hand. She always obliged, her smile like the sun coming through the clouds. It would make Noctis’s face feel warm and he wanted to bask in its glow forever. 

Fate had other plans.

No sooner had Noctis established this new bright place filled with these affectionate women as his new normal than it was snatched away. By The Empire. He would learn the details of their departure from Tenebrae much later. The only image that stayed in his mind for years after was his best friend getting left behind while his father spirited him away from yet another attack. 

_“We’re safer behind the wall,”_ his father said when they returned home. Regis erected another wall, just to be safe, this one made of magic and powered by The Crystal. This would ensure the safety of him and Noctis for the foreseeable future. Noctis did not yet realize the cost of that protection. 

Upon their return to Insomnia, Noctis shifted into the third and final stage of his life: the Royal Bubble. Elements of it had always been present throughout his childhood, and it had driven actions he did not understand until he was older. It was the reason why nannies never cuddled him or why really no one but his father paid him any mind: he was the crown prince of Lucis, and a certain level of deference was required when interacting with him. This translated to nannies and others treating him like a fragile artifact, especially after The Accident. No excessive jostling or playing or _anything_ allowed. 

For Noctis, touch was suddenly limited to even fewer forms than before. One form was gentle, yet sterile, and came from the doctor at The Citadel. He would prod the tough scar that stretched down Noctis’s spine weekly as Noctis bit his bottom lip against the discomfort, concentrating on keeping his face still and devoid of emotion, hoping his father would not see. The doctor and his attendants would also touch Noctis during therapy, offering guiding hands as he would stand from his wheelchair and relearn to walk. The touches were always light, on the shoulder or the small of the back if he wavered, letting him know that if his legs gave out, they would be there to catch him and bring him back to standing. 

Another form was neutral and started with a handshake upon arriving back to Insomnia. Riddled with guilt in snatching Noctis away from his first real companion, Regis arranged to have a boy act as Noctis’s royal-advisor-in-training at the questionable, early age of eleven. He was serious and mature for his age, green eyes calculating behind squared lenses, and Regis felt he would do the job admirably. Perhaps he could advise Noctis on things he learned the difficult way, such as to never take your only son outside the walls of Insomnia. 

Ignis became Noctis’s tireless companion, tutoring him while he regained mobility, and occasionally tucking him in at night while Regis attended late dinner meetings. Noctis enjoyed his company, especially at night, when Ignis sat with him in bed and read. Noctis would sidle up next to the boy under the covers and Ignis would lean into him slightly, his concentration never wavering from the book he was reading. Noctis fell asleep on his shoulder more than once, lulled by the calming sound of his voice, his accent reminding him of the girl he loved in Tenebrae.

When Noctis was finally about to walk and run again without issue, Ignis and him got into a fair bit of trouble, running through the halls and gardens as Noctis used to do before The Accident. On occasion, they would even find their way into a meeting room or Regis’s office, much to the chagrin of both attendants and Ignis. Regis was never angry, however, welcoming his son into the middle of interrupted meetings with open arms as Ignis hid by the door, green eyes wide in panic. 

_“Excuse me,”_ Regis would say as a growing Noctis would clamber onto his lap. _“My dear boy, you have found me. Are you tired of your studies and running about already?”_

Noctis would look at the council members in attendance, his blue-gray eyes narrowed as though calculating. Then he would turn his attention back to his father and give a small nod. 

Regis would sigh and normally just give him a hug and send him back on his way. But today an idea entered his head that he quite enjoyed. 

_“Clarus, tell me, how old is Gladiolus now?”_

_“Just turned fourteen, Your Majesty.”_

_“Excellent. The perfect age to train my son.”_

Noctis cocked a brow, clearly not following.

_“Would you like that, Noct? To train to fight like the Kingsglaive and Crownsgaurd?”_

Noctis’s eyes flashed dark blue with excitement as he nodded. _“Yes please,”_ he said in a small voice, tugging on his father’s jacket to emphasize his excitement. 

Regis smiled. _“Excellent. You’ll start tomorrow. Now run along until dinner, please.”_

With that, Noctis then experienced the final form of touch, one that was rougher, and came in the form of training with his future Shield. He was regularly thrown on his ass and pulled back to his feet by the surly boy who was four years his senior. No matter how quick or clever Noctis thought he was, especially when he learned to phase to avoid a hit, his Shield would remind him that he was faster and cleverer, and Noct would end up sprawled on the mats, aching all over. 

The training, coupled with the continued therapy and tutoring from Ignis, achieved the goal Regis intended: it kept Noctis occupied throughout the day.

When Noctis was eleven he started leaving The Citadel to attend school at Regis’s behest. When asked why, Regis claimed it was because he wanted Noctis to have “a normal childhood”. Noctis soon realized that the Royal Bubble transcended beyond the walls of The Citadel, and the constant reminder of his isolation became almost unbearable. It felt like a literal force field around him wherever he walked. Other students would crowd in the halls, staring or whispering behind their hands, and then part around him, giving him wide berth as they continued to stare and whisper. 

_“Oh my Six, is that Prince Noctis?"_

_"Thee Prince Noctis? He’s so handsome!”_

_“I think he looks mad!”_

_“But why? He’s the prince!”_

Noctis would sigh, shutting his eyes as he walked away through the throngs of people. During middle school, he spent lunch time in an abandoned courtyard, lost in thought, wondering what it would be like to be a normal Insomnia resident with friends instead of someone who had a crown over their head that everyone but him could see. 

Not much changed in high school. At fifteen, Noctis still sighed as he walked past crowds of students in the halls, all staring, or whispering. 

_“Oh my Six! Prince Noctis!”_

_“Oh, isn’t he dreamy?”_

_“Oh big deal, his hair’s a mess.”_

_“Shut up! I still want to be his princess.”_

Noctis shoved his hands into his blazer pockets and made his way to one of the courtyards for lunch, people parting around him. He was quite looking forward to some quiet time before afternoon classes. Maybe he would even sneak in a few levels in King’s Knight. He was so lost in his thoughts, his eyes trained on his usual table in the corner in the shade of the trees, that he did not even hear his name being shouted. It was not until he felt a hand slap nonchalantly around his shoulder that he was made aware of someone trying to get his attention. 

“Yo! Prince Noctis! Hey, mind if I sit with you during lunch?” 

Ironic, that for all of the reverence or indifference the rest of Insomnia High School treated Noctis with, someone would follow him across the courtyard, shouting his name, and then, when that proved fruitless, they would actually _touch_ him to get his attention.

Noctis immediately froze, turning to his left where a fellow student stood, arm still thrown around his shoulder. Noctis stared blankly at the blonde, whose face lit up and split into a large, toothy grin. Noctis narrowed his eyes slightly, still staring at the blonde. His smile weakened immediately, and he removed his hand slowly from Noctis’s shoulder, moving to adjust a green and white sweatband on his right wrist instead. 

“Uhh, sorry…” he began, dark blue, almost violet, eyes clouding with insecurity as he dropped his gaze to the ground and he rubbed his right upper arm with his left hand “I’ll, uh...leave you alone. Sorry for bothering you.”

Noctis rudely kept staring. Fluffy, asymmetrical blonde hair. Blazer sleeves rolled up, Loose green tie. And, holy, _freckles_ across his cheeks that stood out against the embarrassed flush working its way across his face. Noctis felt a smile tug involuntarily at his lips. Had he seen this kid before?

“Sorry,” Noctis finally said after another moment of silence, his right hand reflexively coming up to the back of his head in embarrassment. “It’s not often that I get approached. Especially at school.”

The blonde’s eyes slowly met his and he gave a small smile. “Well, I kinda figured that, since you eat lunch alone every day.”

Noctis raised a brow at that and chuckled. “Are you stalking me?"

The blonde’s eyes went wide in shock. “N-no, no, no,” he said quickly, waving his hands, “no, I-I swear-”

Noctis full on laughed, so amused by the blonde’s flustered state, especially by the way his voice hitched as he stammered out an explanation. 

The blonde’s eyes slowly narrowed into sharp blue slits at Noctis’s laugh. “Ah. You were joking. Must be your sense of humor that drives people away, eh?” The blonde cocked a brow at Noctis, baiting him. 

Noctis chuckled. This kid was funny, and even a little brave. Not even Ignis cracked a joke at his expense, and they had been, well, if not really friends in the traditional sense, at least around one another for almost half of his life. Noctis decided, kind of on the spot, that he liked this kid. At least enough to hang out with him during the lunch hour for one day. 

“You can join me for lunch.”

The blonde’s eyes went wide. “Really? Oh, dude! Awesome!”

“This isn’t part of a bet or a dare, is it?” Noctis asked as he moved towards his usual table. 

“Huh? Oh, nonono. Just...wanted to introduce myself to you. Thought lunch would be a good time since you are always alone.”

 _Still might be a stalker,_ Noctis thought. _I wonder what he wants?_

“Well, you haven’t introduced yourself yet,” Noctis said, tossing his satchel on the metal table. “Your mission is not yet accomplished.”

“Oh!” The blonde held out his right hand as he approached the table. “I’m Prompto Argentum. I’m in some of your classes.” 

Noctis blinked, slowly, and then clasped it in his own right hand. “Nice to meet you, Prompto.” Had he noticed Prompto in class before? Not that Noctis was overly observant at school, he barely paid attention to the teachers let alone the students, but Prompto seemed to stick out with his disheveled uniform and disheveled blonde hair. Or at least, he stuck out now that Noctis noticed him. 

Prompto sat across from him, removing a paper bag from his own satchel as Noctis dug out his phone.

“Hey, do you play King’s Knight?”

Prompto nodded furiously, having just bit into a peanut butter sandwich. “ ‘ell yeah, dude,” he said around his mouth full. He swallowed and continued. “I’m level forty-two. Not to brag, buuut I’m pretty good.”

Noctis snorted. “Doubtful. I’m level sixty-five. No biggie.”

“How?!” Prompto all but screeched and Noctis laughed again. He swore his face almost hurt, he had laughed so much in such a short time. “Dude, I had to grind _five-ever_ just to break forty!”

“I’m just that good,” Noctis said, nonchalantly as he waggled his eyebrows playfully at Prompto. 

Prompto furrowed his brows in response and took a large bite of his sandwich. “Wufeva, I betcha cheat.”

“Cheat? Why do I need to cheat?”

Prompto shrugged and swallowed. “You’re the prince. I bet enemies just die on sight.”

Noctis chuckled. “No one knows I’m a prince in King’s Knight.”

“What’s your tag?”

“...PrinceOfPain…” Noctis admitted softly. Granted, it was also a nickname his Shield gave him on the rare occasion he kicked ass in training.

“Mmmhmm,” Prompto hummed, taking another bite of his sandwich. 

Noctis stared blankly at the title screen of King’s Knight on his phone, crestfallen. “Dude, I’m going to have a complex now. I thought I was good.”

Prompto laughed. It was a light sound, and rolled out of him from deep in his stomach. Noctis immediately smiled in reaction to it. 

“I’ll PvP you to determine if you’re ‘good’ or not,” Prompto said, dusting crumbs from his hands as he pulled his phone out of his front pants pocket. 

Noctis grinned. “Oh, you’re on!” 

A mischievous smile spread across Promto’s face. “PrinceOfPain, be prepared to meet your maker!”

\---

Noctis had managed to kick Prompto’s ass at King’s Knight, but only barely. The kid had tenacity in the game, Noct granted him that. He was still marveling how a level forty-two archer gave him a run for his gil as he unlocked his apartment later that afternoon. 

Noctis’s apartment was modest in comparison to The Citadel, but it granted him privacy and independence, both of which were luxuries seldom known to Noctis. 

_“It’s challenging to be a teenager when everyone at home is expecting you to be a king already,” his father had said during one of their rare dinners together. “I figured you’d appreciate not having Crownsgaurd and aides breathing down your neck constantly. My gift to you, my son - try to stay a teenager as long as you can.”_

Noctis thought it odd at first that his father would arrange to have him live alone in an apartment within walking distance of the high school without any sort of oversight. It became apparent, however, that his father had planned ahead, and, after living out of cardboard boxes for a week, Ignis showed up to get Noctis’s life in order. Together, they unpacked the already furnished apartment. Ignis organized the kitchen while Noctis ensured that his entire Assassin’s Creed collection made the short trek from The Citadel intact. Noct attempted to make the bed, after he had spent the last week just sleeping on the bare mattress with a blanket, and Ignis showed him how to use the clothes washer and dryer. Ignis also showed Noctis what items in his wardrobe needed to be hung and which could be folded in the dresser. 

At the end of the day, Ignis informed Noctis that he would “stop by” every couple of days to ensure that the apartment was well maintained, that Noctis was eating well, and to drop off reports from The Citadel. Noctis was a bit peeved at the prospect of being checked in on by his advisor every couple of days, but he figured it was a small price to pay for the coveted privacy and independence. That, and after a week of being completely alone in the apartment, Noctis was secretly grateful for some company. Noctis had originally thought that being alone would be liberating, especially since he spent his entire life being followed by at least one aide at The Citadel at all times. After a week, however, he found the silence in between songs or video game loading screens to be deafening and pined to hear another voice aside from a digital one. He was hesitant to admit it, but Noctis looked forward to seeing Ignis in the evenings. 

The smell of butter and onions greeted Noctis as he stepped into the foyer. He reflexively sighed as he closed the door behind him and toed off his dress shoes. Ignis spoiled him by cooking for him three to four times a week, to ensure he was eating properly, and it seemed like tonight would be no exception. 

“Dinner smells great,” Noctis called as he stepped up into the entry hall and made his way to the kitchen. 

The kitchen was small “but usable”, according to Ignis’s standards, and opened to the right of the entry hall. It was separated from the dining area by a long counter with the kitchen sink on the far end. The kitchen itself was u-shaped, with the long counter taking up one side of the U, the stove acting as the base, with the fridge and pantry closing the U on the other side. The two saving graces, according to Ignis, was that the stove was at least gas and despite the limited cabinet space, there was a small dishwasher. 

“Welcome home, Noct.” Ignis was standing at the stove, dress-shirt sleeves rolled up his forearms as he sauteed onions in a pan.

Noctis dropped his satchel on the dining room table and came over to the counter, resting his elbows on it as he leaned across it, sniffing in Ignis’s direction. 

“What’s on the menu tonight?”

“Sauteed vegetables,” Ignis said, pausing in his stirring to add strips of green and yellow peppers to the pan. 

“Ick!” Noctis stuck out his tongue and wrinkled his nose in disgust. “Please tell me that’s not the only thing we’re having.”

“It is, I’m afraid,” Ignis replied, his gaze never wavering from the pan. 

“Iggy,” Noctis whined. “Come on!”

Noctis saw a ghost of a smile pass over Ignis’s profile. _Bingo._

“What day is it, Noct?”

“Uhh...Tuesday?”

“Well then, what can you deduce from that?”

Noctis shrugged. “Tacos?”

Ignis hummed approvingly as he turned off the heat to the burner he was working on and placed the saute pan on the burner behind it. 

“With meat right?” Noct asked cautiously, eyeing the saute pan. 

“Now Noct,” Ignis chided as he knelt to reach for another pan below the stove, “Who do you take me for?” 

“Someone who’s been trying to sneak vegetables into my every meal since I was eight,” Noct replied automatically, standing and crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Well, fair enough,” Ignis said, moving to open the fridge. “Rest assured, I bought fresh chorizo.” Ignis waved the package he extracted from the fridge to emphasize his point.

Noctis felt his mouth literally water. “You’re the best, Specs.”

Ignis smiled at the use of his nickname, one of the rare ones that made his green eyes crinkle slightly. 

“I try,” Ignis said, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose with the knuckles of his left hand. “How was your day?”

Noctis leaned his elbows back on the counter, watching Ignis start to cook and season the chorizo. “Pretty good actually.”

“Oh?” Ignis spared Noctis a quick glance as he stirred. “That’s different from your typical disenfranchised response.” 

Noct huffed. _Note to self: Moogle what “disenfranchised” means._ “So?”

“What made it a good day?” 

Noctis hesitated. There was a part of him that wanted to gush to Ignis, tell him that _finally, maybe_ , someone worked up the courage to talk to him as an _actual person_ and not _Prince_ Noctis at school. That part of him wanted to say, unashamed, that maybe he was making a friend, though it may be too early to tell. That part of him was hopeful. It was also currently warring with the cynical part of him that had already been overanalyzing his initial interactions with Prompto. The cynical part questioned what Prompto’s ulterior motives may be in approaching him altogether. 

Noctis realized he had been staring silently at the pan, watching the chorizo brown without answering Ignis’s question. He glanced up to Ignis’s face to find him fully concentrated on the pan before him. It was Ignis’s usual tactic - wait patiently and silently without eye contact for him to respond. Noct admitted it helped, and made him feel less self conscious than if Ignis’s green gaze were staring unnervingly in his direction. Noctis let out a small sigh. 

“I...had lunch with someone today.” Noctis winced but felt that his answer was less lame than _“I didn’t eat alone today”._

Ignis hummed, seasoning the meat absently. “Mmm, with whom?”

“A classmate of mine. One I’ve never noticed before, apparently.” Noctis felt the words coming easier now, clasping his hands together on the counter as he continued, still staring at the pan. “His name’s Prompto. We talked about King’s Knight and even played a few PvP rounds. He thought his level forty-two archer could take down my level sixty-five weapons master. I totally kicked his ass, but he had me worried for a minute. He’s got...a lot of energy, but not in a bad way. He’s...different. He accused me of cheating at King’s Knight because I’m a prince.” He let out a breath at the end. He felt like he sped up as he went along and was basically stumbling over his words at the end. 

Ignis waited until Noctis made eye contact with him before raising an eyebrow. “Do you cheat?”

Noctis rolled his eyes. “Come on, Iggy.”

Ignis shrugged, his lips turning in a small smile. “Just curious. I would hope the crown prince would play fairly.”

“I don’t cheat!” Noctis claimed, though the toothy grin he wore led Ignis to believe otherwise. 

“Mmm. You said you have never noticed this Prompto before? Is he a new student?”

Noctis shook his head. “No. He said he’s in some of my classes. I just don’t really pay attention to the other students, I guess.”

Ignis raised a brow again. “Do you at least pay attention to the teachers?”

Noctis flashed Ignis his trademark _“shit eating grin”_ \- all teeth, lips curled back defiantly, his left eyebrow cocked. “All the time.”

“Noct.”

“What? I do pay attention! You know what my grades are.”

“Yes, and they could use some improvement.”

Noctis rolled his eyes, pushing away from the counter as he did so. 

“Dinner will be ready shortly. Please go get washed up and then set the table.”

“Yes, _mom_ ,” Noctis mumbled, heading down the hallway to the bathroom. 

Ignis allowed himself to chuckle once he was sure Noctis was out of ear shot. As he continued to cook the chorizo, he thought about Noctis’s response. An apparent classmate that Noct never really noticed was not completely surprising, but it did give Ignis pause, a small part in his brain logging the information away to be investigated later. It may be nothing, but Ignis had a duty to uphold as Noct’s advisor to be prepared for the unexpected. 

\---

Later that evening, after dinner was cleared and Ignis had returned home to his own apartment near The Citadel, he began his research. Throughout dinner, Ignis was able to get the information he needed for his search from Noct. Prompto Argentum. A unique name by its own right, it made narrowing down the files in Insomnia’s many databases quite easy for Ignis. Despite this, he had sunk the past handful of hours into the endeavour, scrolling and scanning various records, looking for anything amiss. 

As Ignis was finishing up another record, this one related to Prompto’s school performance, his eyes caught sight of the clock in the corner of his laptop screen. 12:34 AM. Ignis sighed, pulling off his glasses with his right hand as he pinched the bridge of his nose with his left, closing his strained eyes. Time flew when he was incessantly digging for something that might not be there. After approximately three hours, the most incriminating thing he found out about Mr. Argentum was that he was adopted and before the age of two, his whereabouts and birth place were unknown. That part was a bit troubling, at least to Ignis, but he supposed the lack of that information could be considered low risk, at least for now. 

Resigned to accept that conclusion, Ignis closed his laptop and set it on the far side of his bed. He placed his glasses on the bedside table and turned off the light, sliding down between the covers. As he lay on his back, eyes closed, his brain kept sifting through the information he had read. Prompto’s dossier played across Ignis’s mind as he drifted to sleep. 

_Prompto Argentum, adopted at the age of two years by Doctors James and Ceilia Argentum. James and Ceilia were esteemed wildlife researchers with Insomnia’s private university. They traveled across Lucis to pursue their life’s work together, but more often than not seemed to leave their son at home. Their son, current age fourteen, lived essentially alone, but maintained high grades in school despite lack of parental support. He did not seem to be affiliated with any gangs or illicit activities. Perhaps he would not be a horrible influence to Prince Noctis after all._   
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I was so humbled by all the lovely comments, bookmarks, and kudos I had received on Chapter 1. I cannot thank you all enough for your support and encouragement and hope you enjoy the next chapter. Since I'm taking tomorrow off of work, I'm posting this one early, as a treat!
> 
> Much love and thanks, as always, to the lovely KikiStorm. She is the absolute best beta reader, editor, and sounding board I could ask for! <3 
> 
> Feeling bored? Come scream with me on tumblr at jadevalentine-writes.

Noctis would have never believed that someone who approached a total stranger by throwing their arm around their shoulders would be someone he would want to hang out with voluntarily, but Prompto continued to break all expectations. Noctis immediately felt at ease around the blonde, and felt himself relaxing in ways he could not in the presence of his sworn Sword and Shield. He attributed it to the fact that his Sword and Shield were forced to be by his side due to their positions, whereas Prompto had a choice and could leave at any time. That, and he was convinced at times that Ignis and Gladio reported his every action to his father.

After a week's worth of lunch hours spent playing King's Knight and chatting about anything that came to mind, Noctis decided to go out on a limb. 

“Hey, do you have any plans this Friday?”

Prompto, having just taken a bite of his usual peanut butter sandwich, shrugged noncommittally. “Unless sitting home alone working on homework counts as plans, then no,” he said after swallowing, his usually bright eyes sliding down dismissively to stare at the lunch table. 

Noctis stared unblinking. “Dude, really? Homework on a Friday?”

Prompto shrugged again, staring at the sandwich he was rotating in his hands. “I get it done early so I don’t have to worry about it all weekend.” 

Noctis snorted. They definitely had a different opinion on that matter. He spent his Friday and Saturday pretending homework did not exist until Sunday after dinner. Then, he would enter into a state of panic trying to get it all done, and usually end up staying up late, effectively distorting up his sleep schedule for the rest of the week. Perhaps Prompto’s approach did have some merit. 

“Anyway,” Noct continued, “I was wondering if you’d like to come with me to the arcade. Unless you want to do homework, that is.”

Prompto paused in his chewing, his eyes snapping immediately back to Noctis and going wide. He swallowed loudly. “Me?” he asked softly, gesturing to his chest with his right index finger. 

Noctis shrugged, grinning reflexively. “Yeah, who else?”

Prompto nodded slowly, as though to convince himself Noct truly meant him. “Can you go to the arcade?” he asked. 

Noctis cocked an eyebrow. “What does that even mean?” 

“Can...princes go to arcades?” Prompto asked in a whisper, looking to his left and his right as though it were a secret plan that might be overheard. Nevermind the fact that they were secluded in the corner of the courtyard.

Noctis chuckled. “Yes, princes can go to arcades. I go every Friday.”

“Really?” Prompto’s voice was still quiet, his blue eyes wide in amazement. “I thought like, you always had to be escorted outside of school.”

“Well, yeah, but my Shield comes with me,” Noct said, finally pulling his own lunch out of his satchel. 

“Your...Shield?”

“My sworn protector.” Noctis shrugged, grabbing the small bag of chips first. “Basically my bodyguard.”

“Oh. Do they play video games while you’re at the arcade?”

Noctis chuckled, chewing thoughtfully on his chips. He could not imagine Gladio playing any of the two person shooter games Noctis always wanted to but never had the opportunity to play. No, Gladio was much more content to loiter in the background, one eye on Noct and one on his phone while he pretended to blend in, trying to grant Noct some semblance of normalcy while he wasted fistfuls of gil on retro arcade games every week. 

“No,” Noct finally said. “He’s not the gaming type.”

“Oh, that sucks,” Prompto said automatically, finally taking another bite of his sandwich.

“Tell me about it,” Noct groaned. “There’s been a co-op shooter I’ve been dying to try for ages there, but I never have a partner.”

It was Prompto’s turn to raise a brow. “What? No one wants to be Prince Noctis’s partner?” Prompto tsk-ed sarcastically, shaking his head. “It must really be hard being a prince.”

Noctis grinned, flinging at a chip at Prompto from across the table. “Most people are too scared to approach me, if they even notice me at all.”

“Mmm, I find that hard to believe. Well, the noticing you part. I can understand being scared of you,” Prompto mused after dodging the chip. He stuck out his tongue in retaliation. 

Noctis chuckled. “You’ll experience the Royal Bubble first-hand on Friday.”

“Royal Bubble?” Prompto asked, tilting his head to one side.

 _Shit._ Noctis scratched the back of his head reflectively, realizing too late he probably smeared nacho cheese chip dust in his hair. “Uh, it’s...it’s what I call the effect of how people...react to me. They don’t really avoid me, they just kind of...scatter. Like how students react in the hallways.” Noct made a motion with his bag-free hand, like he was parting a curtain. 

Prompto nodded, pulling out a small bag of baby carrots. Noctis immediately wrinkled his nose at them as Prompto popped open the bag. “Gotcha,” he said, after taking a loud bite. “People keep a respectful distance from you because of who you are.”

Noctis shrugged, his focus zeroing in on his chips once more. He never thought of it as a respectful distance. To him it felt like people avoided him as though he were diseased or cursed, staring and whispering as though he were a fascinating specimen that was not quite human. 

Seeing Noctis grow quiet, Prompto frowned. “Hey, we’ll still have fun, right?”

Noct looked up slowly, meeting Prom’s gaze which was boring into him expectantly. He could not help the small smile that spread across his face. 

“Yeah,” he said slowly, “We’ll have fun.”

Prompto smiled, a sight Noctis learned was akin to sitting in the sun, with the way it warmed him. “Awesome! I can’t wait.”

\---

Noctis stared into the middle distance, the words of his Lucian government teacher nothing more than static in the background. He yawned for the fiftieth time since class started, his head propped up on his left hand as he refocused his gaze and looked, for the hundredth time, at the clock on the wall behind the teacher’s head. 3:26 PM. Four more minutes until the blessed final bell and the start of the weekend. 

Noctis glanced around the classroom, noting that his classmates were in various states of paying attention, so he felt less guilty about zoning out. He stared out the window to his left. The sky was bright blue with only a few white wispy clouds. Despite the fact it was early October, it looked like it was going to be another warm evening, for which Noctis was grateful. Walking home from the arcade at night as winter started to creep its way into Insomnia was always unpleasant, as he staunchly refused to wear a winter coat unless he absolutely had to, usually at Ignis’s behest. 

Noct continued to stare out the window as the teacher droned on with the lecture, his thoughts shifting to his after school plans. Since he had asked Prompto to go to the arcade earlier in the week, he spent the last few days silently agonizing over it. Maybe it was a mistake. He did not really know the blond that well, outside of their bond of King’s Knight and a few shared classes. During their lunch hour, they talked a little, but usually nothing more than the superficial complaints about class or discussing King’s Knight. After they finished eating, they usually spent the better part of their lunch hour playing King’s Knight in amiable silence at Noct’s secluded table. To be fair, Noct was completely fine with the current arrangement, but he found himself wondering if all that would change now that they were to hang outside of the normal lunch hour. He barely could admit it to himself, but the conclusion he came to as he lay awake most nights this week was that he was terrified to screw up the one relationship that seemed genuine to him since he had met Luna in Tenebrae. At least, it was the one relationship he had now that did not seem forced or required by his status as crown prince, and that was very important to Noctis. 

The soft tones of the final bell pulled Noctis slowly from his thoughts. 

“Remember class,” his teacher said above the rising cacophony of students packing up their bags for the day, “your research topic is due next Friday. Perhaps it would be wise to give it some consideration this weekend?” 

The well intentioned advice was ignored as students filed out of the classroom, eager for the weekend to start, Noctis included. He beelined to his locker once he was in the hall, rapidly grabbing the books he thought he needed for this weekend and stuffing them in his satchel before slamming the locker shut and making his way towards the west gate of the school. 

Noctis always met Gladio or Ignis at the west gate of the school. It was smaller and usually not as populated, which resulted in less staring and whispering should Ignis pick him up in one of the royal vehicles. Despite the slew of modern vehicles in Insomnia, the royal vehicles, painted all black with silver accents along the mirrors, hood, and doors, stood out and often drew the attention of passersby. It also did not help that each license plate bore “THE CITADEL” in bold letters across the top above the number. Bearing all this in mind, Noct preferred the west gate. 

On Fridays, Noct would meet Gladio at the gate sans vehicle. The arcade Noctis frequented was within walking distance to school. It was much easier to blend into the background if they walked as opposed to driving. 

As Noctis approached the gate, he saw Gladio waiting beyond it. He was dressed down in his usual “undercover” Crownsguard outfit: dark wash jeans, a dark grey hoodie bearing the Crownsguard crest, and a backwards black baseball cap. He was leaning against the brick wall of the gate, arms crossed over his chest as his eyes scanned the crowd, looking for potential threats as well as Noctis. It was not long before he found his target, raising his right hand in a slight wave. 

“Same plans as always, princess?” Gladio asked as Noctis approached him. 

Noct rolled his eyes and sighed. Whereas Ignis insisted on propriety and often referred to him as _Your Highness_ , Gladio subverted all decorum and instead went with a nickname he coined during Noct’s youth. It started as a tease to rile Noct up enough so that he could focus during combat training, and now, much to Noct’s chagrin, it had stuck permanently. 

“Yeah, same plan as always, but we have to wait for someone,” Noct said, looking around.

“Wait for someone? Huh, did you get a girlfriend or something?” 

“Hmm, I’m surprised Specs didn’t tell you,” Noctis mused, leaning against the wall next to Gladio and crossing his arms.

It was Gladio’s turn to roll his eyes. “We do more with our lives that wait on your royal ass and then talk about you when you’re not around, you know.” 

“Mmm, doubt it,” Noct said dismissively, eyes trained on the west gate as students continued to exit the building. 

“So, who are we waiting on? You never did answer.” Gladio’s voice was quiet and his tone was even, almost respectful. 

As with Ignis, Noct struggled. He felt both elated and embarrassed to admit he may finally have a friend. He’d even been able to stop worrying over if Prompto had ulterior motives over the past week. He finally sighed. Gladio would find out soon, so he might as well tell him. 

“I’ve made a friend,” Noct said, voice low. “I usually eat lunch alone, and he came up and asked to eat with me last week. He plays King’s Knight and we have classes together.” 

“That’s great, Noct,” Gladio said quietly after a moment. He paused again before continuing. “I had no idea you ate alone during lunch. I thought the Prince of Lucis would be swimming in attention.” His voice had gone soft, losing its usual gruffness. It was a tone Noct did not often hear, but he had heard Gladio use it before whenever he talked about or to his younger sister, Iris. 

Noct shrugged, physically trying to brush off the subject, his eyes still trained on the gate. “It’s always been that way. It doesn’t bother me.”

Gladio raised a dark brow, the edge in Noct’s voice in contrast with his words, but he did not press further. “If you say so.”

Noct grunted in response, his mind starting to wander to a not great place, when at last he spotted Prompto’s blond hair among the small throng of students exiting the west gate. He pushed off the wall, about to call for him, when Prompto looked his way and smiled, narrowly avoiding a collision as he weaved his way over to Noct and Gladio. 

Noct found himself smiling as Prompto approached. Though he had only known him for a short while, Noctis immediately discovered that Prompto was far from graceful and had the innate ability to trip over his own feet, as well as anyone and anything else in his vicinity. If anything, it always managed to make Noctis smile if not full on laugh during the past week. Watching Prompto weave and dodge around clusters of students as he made his way over to the wall had Noctis grinning and restraining a laugh behind his right hand. 

“Heya!” Prompto chirped as he approached Noctis. He stopped short then, his natural smile fading as his gaze flickered to Gladio who was still leaning against the wall. He then gave Noctis a wary glance as he shifted uneasily on his feet. 

“Prompto, this is Gladio, my Shield. Gladio, this is Prompto...my friend. And classmate.” Noct rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. _Smooth, Noct, real smooth._

“Oh, you’re his Shield!” Prompto said, a grin spreading across his face as he extended a hand to Gladio. 

Gladio grasped his hand. “Yep, that’s me. I ensure that the princess here makes it home in one piece.”

“Could you _not,_ ” Noct groaned quietly. 

Prompto chuckled. “Princess?”

“You are absolutely not allowed to call me that,” Noct growled. 

“It’s a privilege, blondie,” Gladio said, falling in step behind Noctis, who had started to head away from the school. “Only the Amicitia are allowed to insult members of the royal family.”

“Blondie?” Prompto frowned as he followed. “Is that my nickname?”

“Now it is,” Gladio laughed. 

Prompto shrugged, readjusting his messenger bag on his shoulder. “I’ve been called worse, so I’ll take it.” Prompto’s tone made Noct pause, and he opened his mouth to comment as Prompto continued. “What’s the Amicitia?”

“It’s his family name,” Noctis said, waving his right hand in the air dismissively. “The Amicitia have been guards to the Lucis Caelum line for centuries.”

“Oh...that’s neat!” Prompto hummed for a moment as they crossed a street. “I thought you’d be older.”

Gladio scoffed, shoving his hands into the front pocket of his hoodie. “I’m older than the both of you.”

“Yeah, but I thought you’d be like, thirty, and in a suit. With dark sunglasses. And an ear piece that puts you in contact with other royal guards.” 

Gladio chuckled. “That sounds like a body guard out of an action movie.” 

“Exactly!” Prompto said, turning back to Gladio to shoot him double finger guns. 

Noctis allowed himself to smirk as he continued to lead the way to the arcade. At least Prompto and Gladio seemed to be hitting it off. It made him feel a little less anxious, as Gladio always had an innate ability to both read and bond with people quickly. The fact that Gladio was actually talking with Prompto and not giving Noctis vicious looks was a positive indicator that perhaps Prompto was as genuine as Noctis first believed. If anything, at least it was a clear sign that Prompto was not an immediate threat to Noctis’s well being. 

It took about ten minutes for them to walk to the arcade. When they rounded the final corner, Prompto was a bit shocked at what they found. No wonder he never knew this arcade existed. It was not a typical storefront, just a black door set back into a plain building, the word ARCADE in a vertical sign above it, in neon red and blue. 

“Looks more like a club than an arcade,” Prompto muttered, raising an eyebrow at Noct. 

Noctis smiled. It unfurled slowly, and Prompto could not help but watch the single dark freckle, if it could even be called that, on Noctis’s right cheek move as he smiled. 

“Oh, it’s totally wild inside,” Noct said sarcastically as he reached for the door. “Some games are even _free._ ”

Prom fake moaned. “Oh baby, now you’re talking!”

Gladio chuckled, shaking his head as he brought up the rear, ushering Prompto inside. “You two are such nerds.”

“You don’t have to be here, Gladio,” Noct called from inside.

“Yeah I do, princess. It’s my job.”

Once inside, Prompto realized how true the whole _“judging a book by its cover”_ or in this case _“an arcade by its exterior”_ was correct. The arcade was _huge._ Game cabinets spread out from the entrance to the back and right of the cavernous space, lining the walls and organized into numerous rows. The lights were low, much of the light being provided by the soft glow of the game cabinets. The entire arcade was empty, completely devoid of any patrons. 

“Oh my Six,” Prom whispered. 

Noct smirked, clearly overhearing him, as he approached the counter to the left of the entrance. A pale guy with black spikey hair sat behind it, flipping through a comic book he had sprawled on the counter. Noct cleared his throat as he leaned on the counter, causing the guy to look up. He smiled immediately, straight white teeth mirroring Noct’s grin from earlier.

“Howdy, Noctis! You here for the usual?”

Noctis nodded. “I brought a friend, actually, so I’ll need twice the credits.”

The guy behind the counter stood and looked behind Noct, noticing Prompto for the first time. Prompto gave a cautious wave with his right hand as he nervously adjusted his messenger bag with his left. The guy returned the wave enthusiastically as Noct fished out his wallet. By the time Noct pulled out a few gil notes, Prompto felt a bit more relaxed and sidled up next to Noct at the counter. 

“Ya’ guys planning on playing any of the co-op shooters?” The guy asked as he took Noct’s money and popped open the register. 

“Of course. You know I’ve been dying to play Zombie Shoot-Out 5 since you had it installed.”

The guy nodded, smiling as he looked at the touch screen above the register and made a few selections. “Oh, I know, dude. I’m surprised you didn’t just partner up with someone before.”

Noct went silent, and Prompto noticed that he bit his bottom lip briefly before continuing. “Can’t just have any partner for that game, Zack. You know that.”

Prompto raised a brow as Zack chuckled, finally turning away from the register, handing Noctis back a few bills in change. He then stooped to pull something from under the counter and Noct stood, an impatient energy suddenly coming off of him as he cupped both of his hands together over the counter. Zack smiled as he plopped a sizable blue velvet bag into Noctis’s waiting hands. It tinkled with the unmistakable sound of game tokens. 

“Oh, I know. Good luck, you two.”

Noct gave Zack a sly grin. “Thanks, Zack.”

“Of course. Let me know if you need anything.”

Noctis nodded, then turned to Prompto for the first time since entering the arcade. He gave him a small smile and lifted his hands, cradling the bag expectantly. “Shall we?”

Prompto nodded. “Lead the way,” he said, glancing around for Gladio as Noct headed off towards the back of the arcade. Gladio was leaning against the wall to the right of the arcade entrance, opposite the counter. Prompto figured it was a strategic position. If someone were to burst into the arcade, they’d likely miss him until it was too late. Gladio looked up from his cell phone and gave Prompto a small nod before turning his attention back to his phone. 

Prompto found Noctis near the back of the arcade in an area marked RETRO GAMING in blue and red letters from a sign suspended from the ceiling. 

“Thought we’d start old school and work our way up to ZSO 5,” Noct said as Prompto approached, his satchel already leaning against the nearby wall as he squatted in front of a game case to insert tokens. 

Prompto slung his messenger bag off his shoulder and placed it next to Noctis’s. “So...does Zack know who you are?” he asked cautiously.

Noct shrugged, sliding two tokens into the Player 1 slot then standing. “He addressed me by name, didn’t he?”

“Well yeah,” Prompto nodded, scratching at his neck nervously. “But he seemed pretty casual with you, is all.”

Noct stared at Prompto, his eyes narrowing slightly, and then widening in realization. “Ah. You mean if he knew I was _Prince_ Noctis?” Noctis spat the title out with venom, and Prompto flinched in response. He then dropped his voice and asked “What would you have me do, behead him for his disrespect?”

Prompto swallowed, clearly realizing he has stumbled head first into not just a sore subject, but a gaping wound of one. Panicking, he employed the only tactic he had at his disposal: humor. 

“Dude, I thought Lucis stopped beheadings like, five-hundred years ago?”

The silence in between Prompto’s remark and Noct’s snort was agonizing, but when Noctis finally relaxed, Prompto let out a grateful breath. 

“Alright, let’s warm up on a classic,” Noct said, gesturing to the game cabinet he put tokens into. 

Prompto and Noctis spent the next hour working their way through retro games and moving on to co-op shooters. As they did so, the arcade started to get busy as students and even a few adults filtered in. Gladio remained on the periphery, Prompto noted, never hovering, but always within earshot of him and Noctis as they wound their way around the arcade, their bag of tokens getting substantially lighter as they did. 

Prompto noticed as they moved from one game cabinet to another, that the surrounding game cabinets remained empty or, if other patrons were at them, they quickly scattered. There remained a constant circle of space around Noct and Prompto, which was dumbfounding. 

At the end of the final round of the third co-op shooter, Noctis caught Prompto staring around them. “Royal bubble,” he grumbled as he slid the plastic pistol back into the holster on the front of the game cabinet.

“Definitely not subtle,” Prompto mused, holstering his own pistol. “I can see why you never had a partner for ZSO 5, now.”

“Yeah, that and people don’t like me for busting high scores,” he said nonchalantly.

“What?” Prompto furrowed his brows at Noctis. 

Noctis scoffed and tapped the glass screen of the game they had just played. Sure enough, after cycling through a few cinematics for the game, the high score screen came up. At the top, and actually in the first five places, were the initials _NLC_ . Prompto glanced around at a few of the game cabinets nearest them and saw a similar story on the high score screens, with _NLC_ emblazoned on the top. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Prompto said quietly. 

Noctis chuckled. “I told you I come here every week.”

Prompto was dumbfounded, and brought his hands up to gesture, but ended up just running his hands through his hair, still in disbelief.

“Don’t you have like, princely duties or something to attend to?” he finally asked in an exasperated tone once he regained the faculty of speech. 

Noct scoffed. “Not if I can help it.”

Prompto shook his head, but could not help a smile spreading across his face. “You’re definitely not what I expected.”

“And what were you expecting?” Noctis asked, leaning against the game cabinet in an attempt to seem calm. He was a bit terrified of the answer, but thus far Prompto had proven to be honest and without a filter, so his curiosity got the better of him. 

Prompto dropped his gaze to the floor then and shrugged. He fiddled with the strap on his messenger bag absently. 

“Definitely not someone as cool as you actually are,” he finally said, his voice quiet. 

Noctis felt a small wave of heat wash across his face at Prompto’s words. He scratched the back of his head in reflex, pushing off of the game cabinet. 

“C’mon, let’s see how long the wait is for ZSO 5. I think we’re ready.”

Prompto looked back up at Noctis, immediately giving him a big smile. “Heck yeah, dude! Let’s kick some zombie butt!”

Zombie Shout-Out 5 was the latest co-op first person shooter to be installed at the arcade and as such, warranted quite the large crowd. It was installed near the center of the arcade and had a large footprint, resulting in a skew to the neat rows of game cabinets. The premise was simple: you and a partner had to survive wave after wave of zombies, armed with nothing but a shotgun and a pistol, until sunrise. The arcade patrons had been taking turns attempting to clear the game since its installation, and thus far, none had been successful. According to Noct’s intel, which he was readily sharing with Prompto while they waited in the queue for their turn, there was an insane wave right before sunrise that usually resulted in every players’ demise. 

“The player with the pistol usually runs out of ammo during the last wave,” Noct whispered conspiratorially to Prompto as they moved up in the queue. “Their aim is usually _garbage_ so they waste lead on air and not on critical zombie skull targets.”

Prom nodded, rubbing his chin thoughtfully as he watched the current team whack their way through a wave of zombies. “Alright, so how should we split it up? Do you want shotgun or pistol?”

Noct was silent for a few seconds, his top teeth scraping over his bottom lip again as he considered their options. “We could always switch on and off depending on how close the zombies are to either side. It’s a shared screen, but most people only cover their side of the screen.”

Prompto nodded, noting how the current team was doing just that. Most of ZSO 5’s size was attributed to the fact that the screen was quite large, enough to be almost full-scale to the gamer. However, each cursor was a different color and had the ability to trace over the whole screen. 

“It’d be a classic shoot-out pose,” Prompto whispered, “Back-to-back combat.” 

Noctis smiled, snapping the fingers of his left hand. “Exactly.” 

“Dude, let’s do it.”

\---

A hush fell over the arcade when the last zombie fell, the pinkening sky finally giving way to a full blown dawn. 

Prompto felt his heart throbbing in his ears, his right palm sweaty around the plastic pistol’s grip. _Holy shit, we did it._

Noctis stood to his left, the plastic shotgun resting on his right shoulder, his finger on the trigger guard. He correctly opted to remove his blazer before they started their game, claiming it would restrict movement, and now stood there in his untucked button-up shirt, his tie loose around his neck, a defiant look on his face as the credits began to roll on the game screen. 

“Piece of cake,” Noct said softly, rubbing the back of his left hand across his forehead.

The high score screen came up and Noct used the shotgun to shoot at his initials. It then put a slash and asked for Player 2’s initials. Prompto obliged, using the pistol to shoot at his initials. Only when both of their guns were safely holstered next to the game screen, did a slow clap start from the spectators. 

Prompto felt a flush from embarrassment creep over his face as he grabbed his messenger bag from next to the game cabinet. Once Noct grabbed his bag and blazer, chatter started back up again.

“Sweet _Six_ , did you see how they decimated those zombies?”

“I’ve never seen _anyone_ else try that before…”

“The blonde guy was such a shot with the pistol!”

“Do you think Prince Noctis got the game early and cheated?”

“No man, he’s been here every Friday for a while.”

Prompto lost track of the individual conversations as the cacophony increased, his face still warm from the attention. Noct brushed against his right shoulder, grabbing his attention. He held the blue velvet bag upside down and shook it, his hand underneath it expectantly.

“Looks like we’re empty, Prom.”

Prompto smiled. _Prom, eh?_ “Well, I think we went out on a bang.”

Noctis grinned devilshy, his blue-grey eyes twinkling dangerously. “Yeah...woops.”

“Haha, woops? I thought that was the whole point!”

“Well, I was expecting a bit more of a challenge, I guess,” Noctis said, shrugging. “But I guess we’re a good team.”

“Yeah,” Prompto paused, thinking back to how seamlessly Noctis and him covered each other during the waves of zombies. “I guess we were.”

“Guess that means we’ll just have to come back and try to beat our score, I guess,” Noctis said, his tone one of faux boredom. 

Prompto chuckled in response. “I guess that means I won’t be doing any homework on Fridays for now on, right?”

“Absolutely _not_ ,” Noct said as he approached the counter. “New royal decree. We’re coming here for now on.”

Prompto smiled, shoving his hands in his front pants pockets. “Deal.”

“Quite impressive, Noctis,” Zack said as Noctis approached the counter, setting the empty bag on it. 

“Told you you needed the right partner,” Noctis said smugly, pointing his left thumb over his shoulder at Prompto. 

Zack held up his hands appeasingly. “Fair enough. See you next week?”

“Yep. Both of us.”

“Take care,” Zack said, giving them a wave as they headed to the exit. 

Gladio met them at the door, seemingly phasing out of the wall. “Did’ja have fun, princess?” he asked, holding the door as they exited. 

“Of course,” Noct said, closing his eyes as he slung his blazer over his left shoulder, his fingers hooked into the collar. “We conquered what we set out to do.”

“Is a victory meal in order?” Gladio asked. 

“Oh, _hell yeah!_ ” Nocts said. “And if you tell Ignis it’s greasy diner food, there will be _hell_ to pay.” 

Gladio chuckled. “Fair enough.”

“Ya interested, Prom?” Noctis said, turning to him. 

Prom smiled. He could get used to this new nickname. No offense to Gladio, but he definitely preferred it over _blondie._

“Sure. Lead the way.”

\---

The victory feast was held at The Crow’s Nest, a chain restaurant that was scattered across the whole of Lucis. Despite Insomnia’s size, there were only a few located within its walls, but as luck, or design, would have it, one was within somewhat walking distance. Twenty minutes later found them in the far back corner booth, Noctis and Gladio facing the door with Prompto across from them. Dinner was spent recounting the events at the arcade, Noctis talking animatedly between mouthfuls of French fries as Gladio nodded quietly, taking in every word. 

After Prompto had picked through his salad, which somehow tasted as salty as the few fries he snagged from Noct’s plate, and Noct had scarfed down his burger, all of his fries and half of Gladio’s, as well as a vanilla milkshake, they took their leave. Gladio paid at the counter, much to Prompto’s protest, as Noct pulled on his blazer and gathered his satchel. They stepped outside to the crisp air of evening, darkness already gathering around the streetlights and between the buildings of Insomnia though the sun had not quite set. Prompto shivered and quickly rolled down his shirt and blazer sleeves before shoving his hands in his pants pockets. 

“Hey, let me see your cell phone,” Noct said, the fingers of his left hand curling in a _“gimme”_ gesture towards Prompto. 

Prompto raised a brow as he pulled his cell phone out of his right front pants pocket, then relinquished it to Noctis. 

Noctis snagged the phone, unlocking it and then swiping and typing with his left hand. His tongue poked briefly between his lips as he concentrated. After a minute he smiled, apparently pleased. 

“Here ya go,” he said, holding the phone out to Prompto. 

Prompto took it back gingerly, his eyes narrowed as he looked at the screen that Noctis had left it open on. It was a contact page. In the name field was simply _Noctis_ . Not _Prince Noctis_ or _Noctis Lucis Caelum_ , just _Noctis_. Prompto felt a smile involuntarily spread across his face. 

“Figured you should have my cell phone number,” Noctis said, swinging his right hand with his satchel over his right shoulder. “Especially since we’ll be hanging out at least every Friday.”

Prompto watched as Noctis gave him a small smile. _At least every Friday? That meant we could hang out more, right?_ “Uhh, yeah, makes sense.”

Noct nodded. “Well, I should be getting home. Are you okay on your own? Gladio and I can walk you home if you want or I can arrange a car if you live further away.” 

Prompto shook his head, too surprised at the actual concern in Noctis’s voice to speak. “I live close by,” he finally said. 

“Okay,” Noctis said, shrugging. “Suit yourself. Text me when you get home so I can save your number.”

Prompto nodded. “Okay. Erm...have a good night.” He gave a small, awkward wave to Noctis and Gladio before turning away, his phone still clutched in his right hand. 

To Noctis, it looked like Prompto was trying to walk normally and not sprint away, his shoulders slumped and his back angled forward as he walked away from him and Gladio. Noctis sighed as Gladio shuffled next to him. 

“Out with it, Gladio,” Noctis said, turning away from the diner to start the walk back to his apartment. 

“Seems like a shy kid. Definitely not a threat on my radar,” Gladio said, falling into step next to Noctis, shoving his hands in the front pocket of his hoodie. 

“Mmm, I gathered that when you didn’t tackle him on sight when you first met him.”

Gladio chuckled. “He seems scrawnier than you are.” Noctis shot Gladio a side-eyed glare at that, but he continued unperturbed. “And uncoordinated. If he tried anything, I would have seen it coming a mile away.”

“Aside from the safety analysis, what are your thoughts?”

At Noct’s question, Gladio fell silent. They walked for about a block before he answered. “He seems genuine. I don’t think he has ill intentions, but it may be too early to tell. Guess we’ll see if he sells your cell phone number, and then I’ll make my final judgement.”

Noct snorted. “I’m pretty sure Ignis has already run a full background check on him, although I didn’t ask him too. I’m sure he would have already advised me against hanging out with him if he found anything troublesome.”

“Well, that is Ignis’s job, princess. To stay ahead of the game and advise you.”

“I know,” Noctis sighed. “He’s just...neurotic sometimes.”

Gladio flat out laughed at that as they crossed a street. “I won’t argue that. But know that he cares about you, Noct, and always has your well-being in mind.”

Noct nodded, the corners of his mouth pulling up in a small smile. “I know. I would definitely die without his cooking.”

“And your apartment would be more a bachelor pad mess than typical,” Gladio added.

“Hey,” Noct whined. “I took out the trash the other day.”

“Mmm, glad to see you’re growing up, Your Highness.”

Noct growled, punching Gladio in the upper arm lightly, causing his Shield to laugh. It still felt like hitting a brick wall, despite the force being less than a playful tap. Noct supposed, all things considered, it could be worse. He could still be eating lunch alone every day and be relying on Gladio and Ignis solely for company. Now, at least, he had an option outside of his life as the crown prince of Lucis. If this was what having a semi-normal life felt like, Noct could certainly get used to it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Final Fantasy VII fanfare* Onward, to Chapter 3!
> 
> Thank you, readers, for your continued kudos and support!
> 
> Special thank you, as always, to the lovely KikiStorm for editing this beast thoroughly as well as discussing fic ideas on an almost daily basis. I love you!
> 
> Shout out to my momma, who always support my writing and is currently reading this fic! :D So excited for you to fall in love with these boys as much as I have. I love you, momma.

Once Prompto rounded the corner away from the diner, he practically ran home. He slipped his cell phone back into his pocket, started power walking, and as soon as he was within five blocks of his home, he ran in earnest, his messenger bag pulling on his right shoulder as he did so.

Home for Prompto was a tiny apartment on the ground floor of an older building within a fifteen minute walking distance to the high school. It was small but comfortable, his room more of a narrow hall than an actual room. He had enough space for a desk and a bed, and that’s all he really needed, despite the fact that he essentially had the entire apartment to himself. His parents were seldom home, traveling across Lucis for work. They checked in on occasion, but more often than not, they just called to tell him when they would be home for a day or two. As of now, he had not heard from parents in over three weeks. 

As Prompto ran the last few yards to his apartment, he stopped short. The light above the door was on, which was not unusual, as Prompto remembered to turn it on before he left for school, knowing he would be home late. What was concerning was that the light in the entrance hall was on. Prompto was positive he turned it off before he left. He approached the door cautiously, keys in hand. There did not seem to be any signs of forced entry from what he could tell. He pulled out his phone, unlocking it and dialing the emergency contact number for his district, just in case. He slid his key into the lock slowly, trying to make as little sound as possible as he unlocked the door, his thumb hovering over the dial button. 

Prompto poked his head into the foyer, scanning it for anything out of place. His running shoes were on the mat next to the door, along with a pair of red high-top Converse, one of his prized possessions, that he wore on special occasions. There were also two other pairs of shoes that he did not immediately recognize; both were mud-caked boots. He then noticed two suitcases. As he entered the foyer, brows furrowed as he frantically tried to piece together who was in his home, he noticed there were voices coming from down the hall towards the kitchen. _Could it be?_

Prompto shut the front door harshly, sending a reverberation through the small apartment. He toed off his dress shoes, placing them on the mat near his Converse, as he unslung his messenger bag from his shoulder. 

“Did you hear that?”

“I think he’s home.”

“Prompto? Is that you?” 

Prompto paused halfway down the hall. “Mom? Dad?”

His mother Ceilia peeked out from the kitchen doorway, a wide smile on her face. “Prompto! You’re finally home. We were wondering where you were,” she said as she approached him, arms outstretched for a hug. 

Prompto set his messenger bag down against the hall wall as his mother approached. “You could have called me, you know.”

“Oh, nonsense,” Ceilia said as she wrapped her arms around Prompto’s slim shoulders, pulling him into a tight hug. “We didn’t want to bother you. We figured it would be a nice surprise for you to come home to!”

_Yeah, a nice surprise,_ Prompto thought as he had his face smashed into his mother’s collarbone. _Almost gave me a heart attack._ The negative thoughts were quickly pushed from his head, however, as she gave him a squeeze, and his arms immediately wrapped around her waist to hug back. Six, did he miss being hugged. It was so lonely without his parents around for chunks at a time. That was part of the reason why he decided to talk to Noctis in the first place. He was so tired of being alone.

“Though we were surprised you were out,” his mother continued, pulling back from the embrace. “You usually do all of your homework on Fridays, don’t you?”

“Uhh, yeah,” Prompto said, immediately averting his gaze, “I was out. With a friend.” He felt his face heat up unexpectedly. Could Noctis be considered his friend at this point? He did give Prompto his cell phone number, which was a definite step in the right direction, but he doubted Noctis considered him a friend, at least not yet. But maybe one day. 

His mother gave him a warm smile, running her left hand through his soft blonde hair, which was a stark contrast to her own dark brown waves. “You made a friend? I’m so happy for you, sweetie.” 

Prompto felt heat blossom across his cheeks. “T-thanks, mom.” 

“Come dear, catch up with your father and I. We’ve been gone for so long this time.”

“Okay,” Prompto said, immediately about to follow his mom when he stopped. He had to text Noctis. He had been agonizing over what to text him the whole time he ran home. “Um, let me just drop my bag off and change,” he said quickly, picking his messenger bag up.

“Okay, sweetie,” his mom called as she entered the kitchen on his left. 

Prompto scurried down the hall, past the small living room which opened on his right, to his bedroom. He flipped on the overhead light and closed the door behind him. He set his messenger bag on his desk across from the door and pulled off his blazer, hanging it on his desk chair. He then fished out his phone, flopping onto his stomach on his twin bed. He opened the messenger app and a new message, then stared at his phone. For a minute. Then two. Then three. 

Prompto let out a breath, groaning as he lowered his face into his comforter, his arms still cradling his phone above him. Why was this so difficult? He could not just text Noctis what he really wanted to, which was along the lines of _“Thank you for the great evening, best Friday I’ve had EVER, cannot wait to see you at school on Monday”._ It reeked of desperation and was inarguably uncool. If Noctis was not the crown prince he might have risked it, but the fact that he was made everything Prompto did a thousand times more stressful. 

It took Prompto the first month of the new school year alone to work up the courage to talk to him during lunch, even though he had known for weeks that Noctis ate alone in the courtyard. He had watched the window of opportunity to approach Noctis open and close daily as he agonized over what to say. It was not until Prompto woke up one morning last week and just decided _screw it, today is the day,_ that he committed to approaching Noctis. Even then, he completely made up everything he said on the spot, trying his best not to sound desperate, or creepy, or clingy, or anything other than cool, calm, and a little aloof. It had almost backfired when Noctis death-glared at him, his blue-grey eyes boring into Prompto’s soul after he had slung his arm around Noctis’s shoulders. 

Prompto groaned, pushing himself up onto his elbows once more. He’d better play it safe, for now. 

_ >Home! Thanks for taking me to the arcade - it was a blast. It’s Prompto, by the way. _

Prompto stared at the text for a solid minute. He even spelled everything out, which was unlike him, but he felt he should be a little formal, texting the Prince of Lucis. He gave a final groan and hit send, immediately locking his phone as he got up and began to change into something more comfortable. He just finished pulling a grey t-shirt over his head, when he heard his phone chime. Prompto stared at it. There was no way Noctis texted him back that quickly. Curiosity got the better of him however, and Prompto hit the lock button on his phone to turn on the screen. “1 Unread Message - Noctis” displayed across the front and Prompto thought he was just seeing things. He immediately unlocked it to confirm, and sure enough, there was another message in the chain with Noctis’s name at the top. 

_Noctis: Glad ur home. Thnks 4 being a great partner in ZSO - YOU KICKED ASS! 8) We’ll have to try to beat our score nxt time_

Prompto smiled and immediately typed a reply. 

_ >I’d be down to go next Friday. :D _

Noctis must have had the thread open on his phone because his reply was instantaneous. 

_Noctis: Even if it means not doing homework? :P_

Prompto chuckled. _ > That’s what Saturdays are 4 right? :P _

_Noctis: Hell yeah. Or sundays if u like to live dangerously. Like me. >:) _

_ > Oh no, I have too much anxiety to wait until Sunday lol _

Prompto grimaced after he hit send. Probably not the best idea to let your new friend know how much of a mess you were so soon. He set his phone to vibrate and then locked it, slipping it into his sweatpants pocket as he finally decided to join his parents in the kitchen. His parents smiled when he entered, finishing their conversation before asking him the usual sets of questions. How was school? Were his grades still good? Was he getting enough sleep? Was he eating well? Prompto answered all of them the best that he could, but he kept getting distracted by his phone constantly buzzing in his pocket. 

“Got a girlfriend?” his dad asked, nonchalantly as he picked at the cheese and crackers they were having as their dinner. 

“Daaaad,” Prompto groaned while his mother smacked his father’s hand lightly. 

“What?” his dad asked around a mouthful of cheese. “His phone has been buzzing non-stop.”

“Prompto made a friend,” his mother said softly. She smiled at Prompto, who sat next to her on bar stools at the kitchen counter. “What did you do this evening, dear?”

Prompto’s face felt warm. The buzzing had been insistent but had thankfully died down over the last few minutes. “We, uh, went to an arcade. Then had dinner.”

“No homework tonight?” his dad asked, a bit surprised. 

Prompto immediately felt guilt crash over him. His parents were not around much, but they did instill in him certain habits, particularly to always finish his homework before he could indulge in anything frivolous, like video games. 

“I figured I’d do it tomorrow. Unless you guys are here. How long are you staying?” Prompto felt just a tad bit hopeful as he wiggled on his bar stool. His parents had been gone for the past three weeks continuously. He at least hoped they were home for the weekend. 

The look on their faces, however, told another story.

Prompto’s face immediately fell, unable to hide his disappointment for their sake as his mother reached out, taking his hands in hers. He almost wanted to pull away, but thought better of it. He was fourteen. Practically a grown-up. He could handle it. 

“I’m so sorry, sweetie. We’re only home tonight and have to leave again in the morning.” Ceilia was rubbing circles into the top of Prompto’s hands with her thumbs, attempting to soothe him.

“Oh,” was all he said in response, his blue-violet eyes downcast, staring off in the middle distance between his knees and the floor. 

“We at least know how long we’ll be gone this time in advance, though,” his father added, his tone semi-cheerful. “We’ll be gone a month. We’re heading to Niflheim for an expedition to the Ghorovas Rift.”

Although Prompto was curious as to what the Ghorovas Rift was, he was more distracted by the fact that his father mentioned they would be gone for a month. Prompto did the quick math in his head. Then he felt his heart break. 

“You’ll miss my birthday,” he said softly.

He felt his mother’s grip on his hands slacken and his father drew in a sharp breath. 

“Prompto, I’m sor-”

“Honey, we’re so sorry.”

“We’ll make it up to you, I promise.”

Prompto looked up, giving his mother a small smile, one that did not quite reach his eyes.

“Can I have breakfast with you both tomorrow morning?”

Ceilia smiled, though Prompto could see unshed tears glimmering in her eyes. “Of course, my love,” she said, giving his hands a tight squeeze. 

The conversation lightened after that, but Prompto still felt an ache in his chest as his parents talked of their latest expedition and of the future one to come. He nodded at the appropriate places, and attempted to pay attention to them as they rattled on excitedly about classifying the genus and species of new specimens. He soon felt his attention drifting, however, to the weight of the phone in his pocket. He was itching to check it, but did not want to be rude in front of his parents. He wasn’t sure how long he sat at the bar while his parents talked, watching them get lost in their own world between them. Prompto watched their eyes light as up as they talked about their work, how lovingly they looked at each other. It pained him, for reasons he did not quite understand, but he did comprehend that he wanted to look at someone someday the way his mother looked at his father, like he had pulled the moon from the sky just for her. That when he talked animatedly with his mouth full of crackers and cheese, his mother just smiled, a far off look in her eyes, not at all annoyed that he was spraying crumbs all over the kitchen floor with his gesticulations. 

Prompto stifled a yawn behind his right hand, drawing his mother’s attention. 

“I’m sorry, we’re probably boring you, aren’t we?”

Prompto shook his head, but did sneak a peek at the clock on the stove behind his father. It was past ten, well past his usual bedtime. “No, but I have been up a long time.”

“Go to bed, darling. We’ll wake you for breakfast in the morning.”

“Ok,” Prompto conceded, sliding off of his stool and stretching his arms above his head.

His mother held out her arms again, blocking his way to his room. He chuckled, giving her a quick hug and kiss on her right cheek.

“Goodnight, son,” his father called as he retreated down the hall.

After washing up, Prompto shut the door to his room, blocking out the soft chatter of his parents still in the kitchen. He flopped onto his bed on his back, pulling his phone out of his pocket to inspect the damage Noctis wrought to his inbox over the hour or so he was with his parents. 

“12 Unread Messages - Noctis”

_12 unread messages?!_ Prompto sat up in his bed, completely shocked. What could Noctis have possibly texted him, a novel? Prompto quickly unlocked his phone and opened the message thread. Immediately after his last message was the following:

_Noctis: 2 much anxiety? I thrive under pressure - y I procrastinate haha_

There was a two minute gap before the next message in the thread, and then they followed steadily, one after the other. 

_Noctis: Srsly tho anxiety is no joke. Sorry if I was insensitive. Do you srsly have anxiety?_

_N: Dammit that was rude ignore that i’m an idiot_

_N: C y I don’t have many friends?_

_N: Make that ANY friends…_

_N: Besides you that is. :)_

_N: Gladio only kinda counts - he HAS to be around me, Shields don’t have a choice_

_N: I’ll stop txting u now, ur prolly pissed_

_N: Um...thanks again for coming with me to the arcade. It was fun. I know i already said that_

_N: U can txt me whenever, though I usually don’t wake up before noon (if I can help it) on the weekends. If u ever seen me in the morning classes u can tell i’m not a morning person_

_N: What classes r we in together by the way? Is that rude to ask? I never pay attention so i am sorry if I never noticed you_

_N: Goodnight_

Prompto read the messages through and then reread them several more times. The last message was sent almost an hour ago, and Prompto was uncertain if Noctis would still be up. He sat cross-legged on his bed, his thumbs poised over the touchscreen keyboard, worrying at his bottom lip as he thought about what to say. He supposed he should just start at the top and work his way down, but he doubted that Noctis would like waking up to a novella if he was in fact asleep. Prompto shrugged and started tapping away. 

_ > Sorry - was catching up w/ my parents. They haven’t been home in a while. I don’t have diagnosed anxiety but I definitely panic about things most people don’t and homework is one of them. No worries. :) We’re in literature and algebra together. I always sit in the back, which is probably why you’ve never noticed me. _

Prompto stared at his message. It seemed formal, and a little cold, and he was worried what tone Noctis would read it in. He sighed and decided to add a few more things before sending. 

_ > Thanks again for taking me to the arcade. I’ll text you tomorrow! Goodnight. _

Before he could change his mind, Prompto hit send. Then he turned his phone to Do Not Disturb and restarted it before plugging it to charge. He set it on his bedside table before getting up to turn off his bedroom light. Prompto crawled under the covers, settling into bed. As he lay staring at the ceiling, listening to the soft sounds of his parents still talking in the kitchen, he saw his phone light up out of the corner of his eye. He resisted the urge to check it immediately and instead reached over to flip it facedown without looking. Whatever Noctis had to say could wait to be read in the morning. Besides, it would give Prompto something to look forward to. 

***

Noctis was startled awake by the number one most annoying sound in the world: the death march-like ringtone he had set for Ignis Scientia. Since his future advisor had insisted on him adopting a “normal” sleep schedule since moving into his own apartment, he had taken not the liberty, but the duty, of calling Noctis on the daily. During the school week, Noctis could oblige being jolted awake for the sake of going to school. Hell, usually by Wednesday his body was used to the schedule and he was waking up a few minutes before Ignis called. On the weekends, however, it was inexcusable. The deal they struck was that Ignis was to leave Noctis alone on the weekends, his sleep schedule be damned, unless there was something important to attend to. For Ignis’s sake, there better be. 

Noct growled as he unburied himself from the numerous blankets and pillows he had on his bed. He slowly wiggled his way towards the one bedside table, following the blaring sound of the ringtone, which steadily rose in volume the longer it took for him to answer. He groped around for his phone on the table, slapping wildly, and cursed when he effectively knocked it to the floor. Thank goodness the carpet cushioned its fall. He doubted his dad would be too happy if he needed yet another phone this year. Noctis reached blindly on the floor for it, his fingers grazing against the power cord. He gave an experimental tug and was pleased at the resistance. He slowly pulled the cord up, squinting as he plucked his phone from it like a ripe fruit. He fumbled to hit the answer button without even glancing at the caller ID.

“What?” Noct groaned, his eyes still screwed shut. His room was well equipped with black out curtains, but he could pretend he was still asleep as long as his eyes were closed. 

“Good morning, Noct,” a too loud, Tenebraen accent replied. “I assume you are still asleep?”

“Mmmm I was,” Noct said, his voice still thick with sleep. 

“Well, I’m glad you’re awake now. I’ll be at your apartment in about twenty minutes.”

Noct sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Whhhyyy?”

“You have training with Gladio this morning. Did he not tell you last night?”

Noctis finally opened his eyes, resigned to the reality that he was not going to get anymore sleep this morning. He could not remember if Gladio reminded him or not last night. It was possible that he did, and then by the time Noctis got up to his apartment and proceeded to text bomb Prompto, he completely forgot. 

“I dunno,” he mumbled to Ignis. “I’ll get up.”

“See you shortly,” Ignis replied before hanging up. 

Noctis sighed, laying his phone on his chest as he wiped both of his hands across his face. Waking up was hard enough, but waking up to go train with Gladio? On a Saturday? Pure torture. Noctis picked up his phone after wiping his face and reflectively hit the lock button to light up the screen. He was temporarily blinded, still engulfed in the darkness of his room, but once his eyes adjusted, they went wide. “1 Unread Message - Prompto”

Noctis immediately felt a wave of panic crash over him. He had laid awake for almost an hour after sending Prompto numerous messages last night, agonizing that he had just ruined their premature friendship. He damned his reflex of typing and sending texts without really processing their contents. If only he had the patience to read what he wrote before automatically sending them. He was in such distress over it that his body did the thing it was best at in those situations: it shut down, and he fell asleep, hard. 

Noctis’s left thumb hovered over the notification banner as he debated whether or not to read Prompto’s message. Glancing at the time on his phone, he groaned, thinking better of it as he slowly got out of bed. Phone in hand, he stretched his arms above his head, his back protesting with small cracks and pops as he arched side to side. He yawned and finally stood up, busying himself with brushing his teeth, throwing together a gym bag, and making toast to lather in peanut butter before shuffling out of the apartment to meet Ignis. The message could wait until after training. If he read it now, he would just be distracted. 

***

Noctis landed with a _thud_ on the wood floor of the training room, his breath expelling from his chest with a wheeze. 

“Something on your mind, princess?” Gladio asked, crossing over to him, a practice broadsword made of dulled metal resting across his right shoulder. “Your head’s not in the game this morning.”

Noct groaned as he pushed himself to sitting up slowly, rubbing the back of his head. “It’s morning. I’m just not awake yet.”

“Uh huh,” Gladio mumbled, extending his left hand to Noctis to pull him up. Noctis accepted it graciously, letting the larger boy pull him up handedly. He then crouched to pick up his practice sword which had skidded to a stop a few feet away. 

“Well, wanna keep going? Or have you had enough for the day?”

Noct glanced at the clock above the door across the room. They had been sparring for well over an hour. Couple that with stretching and cool down, and he’d have racked up over two hours of training for the day. 

“I think I’m good,” Noctis said, pulling at his black v-neck t-shirt which was damp with sweat. Sweet Six, he could not wait to take a shower. “I think I should head home and work on homework.”

“Homework?” Gladio chuckled as he walked towards the weapons wall to hang up his broadsword. “Thought you always left that to Sundays.”

“Yeah, well, I might try doing some today,” Noctis said, returning his sword to the weapons wall. “I mean, what else can I do except play video games all day?”

“I thought you liked that, though?”

Noctis shrugged. He was not going to argue that he did not love video games. But he also was not about to admit to Gladio that he was replaying his text conversation with Prompto from last night in his head for the majority of their training session. Aside from generally distracting him, he’d been thinking about the wisdom of Prompto’s idea to do homework early in the weekends instead of waiting for Sunday evening. Although they had joked last night, he was not completely opposed to the concept. The least he could do was give it a go, as much as it pained him to do so. 

“Well, I’ll see you on Tuesday,” Gladio called from across the room, pulling Noctis out of his head. Gladio had already put on a black track jacket over his gray tank top and slung his gym bag over his shoulder. He downed half his water bottle as Noctis crossed over to the bench along the wall to do the same. “Do you need me to take you home?”

Noctis shook his head as he drank from his reusable water bottle. “Nah, Iggy will drive me back.”

Gladio nodded and gave a small wave as he exited the training room. 

Noctis pulled his phone out of his gym bag, shooting a text to Ignis to let him know he was done. He flipped back to his other messages, noting that Prompto had not yet texted him today. He sighed, shouldering his bag as he made his way to the garage to meet Ignis. 

***

Noctis read Prompto’s text on the way home. It was not as bad as he was expecting. He appreciated Prompto’s honesty, but Noct still felt like he screwed up somewhere along the way. Not wishing to press his luck any further, he left the message un-replied to, especially since Prompto claimed he would text him sometime today.

After showering and eating lunch, Noct settled down to do some homework. He sat at the dining room table, poignantly ignoring the siren song of his flat screen TV and gaming consoles in the living room behind him. Once he got past the initial activation energy required to actually open his satchel and pull out his assignments, it was not as bad as he was anticipating. He made it about halfway through a literature assignment before his eyes started to droop. Groaning, Noctis slumped forward, resting his head on his open textbook in defeat. Some progress was better than none, he supposed. He pulled out his phone, and composed a text to Prompto, sending it before he could second guess himself. 

_ > I dont kno how u do this homework on a saturday thing let alone friday. I cant make it thru one reading without getting sleepy. _

Noctis decided it was time for a break, and was scrolling through a gaming forum, the left side of his face still pressed into his open text book when his phone dinged. The notification banner at the top read “1 Unread Message - Prompto.” Noctis grinned and opened it immediately. 

_Prompto: Oh man, are you srsly doing homework before 9 PM on a Sunday? :O I’m shocked._

Noctis actually chuckled and sat up to reply. 

_ > Hey, it sounded like a good idea so id thought id give it a try. At least i got a little bit done. _

Prompto’s reply came almost immediately.

_Prompto: I have good ideas from time to time. :P_

_ > Im always down 4 more if u have them :P _

_Prompto: Well...if you are having a hard time focusing you can always try a change of scenery._

Noctis pulled his brows together. _ > Wat do u mean? _

_Prompto: Whenever I get distracted or can’t focus at home, I usually go out to the district library or a coffee shop._

Noctis read Prompto’s text and then looked longingly at the living room. The black sectional was alluring, TV remote and console controller already on the cushion next to where he usually sat on the lounger section of the couch. 

_ > That sounds like a good idea. Wanna come with me? _

Noctis grinned when he saw Prompto typing, assured it was going to be a positive response. When the typing indicator disappeared, he frowned. Did he overstep a boundary by asking Prompto to hang out with him again, after already seeing him last night? The dreaded feeling of having screwed up settled in Noctis’s stomach again and was only slightly relieved when he saw the typing indicator return. 

_Prompto: Sure! I could use a break. How does The Insomniac sound? The library near me will close soon, but this place is pretty chill. Don’t kno if you like coffee but to me they have the best mochas. :)_

Included in the message was a map link to the coffee shop. Noctis clicked on it to gauge how far it was away. Only about a fifteen minute walk. Ignis and Gladio shouldn’t be too mad about him going alone…

_ > Sure, sounds good! When do u wanna meet? About 15 min walk 4 me. _

_Prompto: Samsies! Uh, say at 3? Gives me time to get packed up and changed. I’m still in my pjs lol_

Noctis sighed wistfully. If it was not for training with Gladio this morning, he would most definitely still be in his pajamas, if not still asleep. Admittedly, once he came home and showered, he did dress in essentially pajamas. Sweatpants or athletic shorts and black v-neck t-shirts were his go to when he was not forced to wear his school uniform or dress up. 

_ > Works 4 me. C ya then. _

_Prompto: Okay! :)_

Noct smiled as he stood and stretched. It would be nice to go for a walk and combat some of the fatigue that was already building in his legs from training earlier. That, and he would get to see Prompto again, which excited Noctis more than he dared to admit. 

***

Prompto arrived ten minutes early to The Insomniac, a combination of nerves and power walking. He was not entirely sure why, but he was nervous as he stood outside the small coffee shop, unable to stand still as he alternated between pacing in a small circle and rocking back and forth on his feet. 

Overall, he had had a great day thus far. He woke up to the enticing smell of his mother’s famed Tenebraen toast, a treat he had often begged for as a child. It was always topped with a mountain of fresh fruit and powdered sugar, and just the thought of it from this morning made Promto’s mouth water. After he had seen his parents off and hugged his mother for as long as he could, he had gone for his usual morning run. It was a warm morning, despite being early October, and he was able to clock in a few miles before returning home to shower. He had been working diligently on homework, while only occasionally glancing at his phone, when Noctis texted him back from their conversation last night. 

Prompto was admittedly disappointed when he woke up to no new texts. The sound he had heard last night before he went to bed was just an automated message, informing him of an upcoming update to his phone. Ever since he woke up, he had been constantly checking his phone, though he tried to restrain himself. He was pleasantly surprised when Noct finally texted him that afternoon, convinced that he would not hear from him until the lunch hour on Monday at school. Getting to see his new friend for a second day in a row was the cherry on top of a near perfect day. 

Prompto pulled out his phone to check the time. 2:55 PM and no new messages from Noctis. Prompto rocked back on his heels as he slid the phone back into his front right jeans pocket, glancing around. Still no sign of Noctis. He ran his left hand through his blonde hair, pulling a majority of the spikey strands to the right side of his face. He fidgeted with his square plastic dark-rimmed glasses as well. After falling asleep in his contacts accidentally last night, he woke up to his eyes dried and screaming and did not want to tempt the Six by wearing them again today. 

Prompto glanced around again, scanning passersby for Noctis’s distinctive dark hair. Being unsuccessful, he started to pull out his cell phone again. 

“I didn’t know you wore glasses."

Prompto startled, almost dropping his phone in the process. By the grace of what he could only attribute to divine intervention, he was able to catch it before it met its untimely fate on the concrete at his feet. He spun to his left in the direction of the voice, wide-eyed, and was beyond surprised to see Noctis beside him, when he was convinced he was nowhere to be seen moments before. Upon second glance, he could see why. 

Noctis was wearing a dark gray baseball cap, pulled low over his face, tuffs of his raven hair sticking out at odd angles underneath it. Prompto raised a brow in question, then glanced at the writing on the cap. In yellow, stylized font were the words “HELLUVA CATCH” in all caps. Below it was a stylized fish in green, mid-air on a red fishing line. 

“I didn’t know you wore hats,” Prompto chuckled. 

Noctis shrugged, pulling on the bill of the hat. “Gotta keep a low profile in public somehow.”

Prompto was about to ask what he meant and then it clicked. He was the crown Prince of Lucis. His face had been plastered in tabloids and on every form of media since the day he was born. Of course he would be wary of the paparazzi or even standard citizens taking his picture. Prompto realized for the first time how difficult it must be for Noctis to do anything normally, with the exception of going to the arcade weekly. Even then, he had Gladio in tow to protect him should the need arise. 

“Well, it worked on me. I didn’t even see you walking up.”

Noctis smirked, tucking his hands in the front pocket of the plain black hoodie he wore. “To be honest, I wasn’t sure if it was you. The glasses threw me off, big time.”

It was Prompto’s turn to grin as he subconsciously adjusted his glasses with his right hand and adjusted his messenger bag with his left. “I must have channeled my inner Clark Kent when I put these on this morning.” 

“Dude,” Noctis’s face lit up. “Are you into the classics as well?”

“Of course! I mean the new stuff is okay, but old school is where it’s at.” 

“I’m adding comic books to our daily lunch topics.”

“Deal!” Prompto chuckled. “Well, uhh, do you wanna go in? Get some coffee?” he asked, nervously gesturing to the door. 

“I thought we were just going to stand outside and talk about old comic books,” Noctis dead panned. “But okay. I heard the mochas were pretty good.”

Prompto grinned. “The absolute best!”

Noctis and Prompto chatted about comics after deciding what to order while they stood in the small line. After placing their orders, Prompto steered them towards two grey wingback chairs around a low table near the back of the shop. Noctis took the chair against the back wall with a clear view of the front door while Prompto took the chair across from him. As Prompto fetched their drinks,Noctis started pulling his textbooks and notebook from his satchel.

“One large mocha, extra whip and syrup, with chocolate shavings,” Prompto said quietly as he walked back to their seats, wrinkling his nose in exaggerated disgust as he handed the plain white porcelain mug over to Noctis. 

Noctis chuckled as he delicately took the mug. “What? I like sweets.”

“I’ve noticed,” Prompto said as he sat on the edge of his chair, taking a sip of his plain latte with almond milk before setting it on the table. “I’m surprised you’re not a thousand pounds.”

Noctis shrugged as he opened his literature textbook. “I train a lot with Gladio, so that helps.”

“Train?” Prompto asked, raising a brow. “Like...what, sparring?”

“Mmhmm.” Noctis nodded, avoiding Prompto’s gaze as he flipped through his textbook. 

“That...is...so cool!” Prompto’s voice rose with his excitement, but he quickly quieted, leaning forward, his elbows on his knees, as he continued in an almost conspiratorial tone. “Do you use like, real swords and stuff?”

Noctis looked up then, and saw the wonder and genuine interest on Prompto’s face, his blue eyes almost violet in the warm yellow lights of the coffee shop. His face suddenly felt warm and he pulled absently at the collar of his hoodie.

“Yeah, they’re real in terms of weight, but the blades are dulled so we can’t hurt each other too badly.”

Prompto’s eyes widened further and his mouth parted as a slow grin spread over his face. “Dude! That is so cool! I had no idea that members of the royal family had to be trained like that.”

“Yeah, I guess it’s pretty neat,” Noct replied, his mind wandering as he went back to staring blankly at his literature textbook. If only Prompto was privy to the other things that the royal family could do, he would surely not find it as cool, and probably more creepy than anything. “So, uh, what do you wanna work on? Since we have some classes together, it may be beneficial to work on that homework first.”

“Are you tryna cheat off me, Noctis?” Prompto asked, a wry smile on his face as he followed the subject change without protest. 

Noctis smirked. “Well, I admitted I may fall asleep during my morning classes, but I gotta keep my grades up.”

“Ah, so the true reason you befriended me comes out at last.”

Noctis chuckled. “What are you talking about? You talked to me first. If it wasn’t for you, I’d be at home right now, in sweatpants, playing video games until morning.” 

“Oh, are you regretting coming out now?” Prompto tilted his head to the left, his hair falling partially over the right side of his face. “Hmm?”

“No,” Noctis said firmly. “I’m not. Just saying I wouldn’t be working on homework at all until late tomorrow night if it wasn’t for you.”

The smile disappeared from Prompto’s face, briefly, before it was replaced by a smaller, softer smile. “Well, I’m glad I could be a good influence to the future king.” 

Noctis was not the most emotionally intelligent person on Eos, especially considering he was just a fifteen year old boy, but he had enough awareness to pick up on the shift in Prompto’s tone, how he softened in both features and voice, and also how he referred to him as the future king. Aside from their first meeting, at the arcade, and during the previous conversation, Prompto rarely brought up the fact that Noctis was the crown prince. Noctis preferred this, of course, wanting to talk and think about literally anything else besides what he was born into and how his future was largely predetermined for him. But perhaps Prompto thought the same thing Noctis did, that no matter what, the Royal Bubble would always be present, separating him from everyone else. 

“How about literature?” Prompto asked, shifting gears and pulling out his own textbook, breaking Noctis away from his unpleasant thoughts. 

Noctis nodded in affirmation. They worked in semi-silence for a while, making small comments about their assignments in between sips of their drinks. Between the background music in the coffee shop, the general noise of customers coming and going, and baristas making drinks, Noct admitted that he definitely did not feel as lonely as he usually did at home on a Saturday. Even plowing through literature readings and assignments was not as bad with Prompto across from him, grumbling about how silly some of the readings or questions were, voicing his own opinions, causing him to chuckle and speak up. When they were done with literature, they moved on to algebra, causing Noctis to emit a low groan. 

“What?” Prompto asked, eyes widening in apparent distress. “Is something wrong?”

“Ugh, I hate math,” Noct whined quietly, shoving his literature book away as he fished out his algebra textbook and calculator. “It sucks.”

Prompto shrugged. “I think it’s kinda fun.”

“Nerd.”

“Yeah,” Prompto grinned, adjusting his glasses as he waggled his eyebrows at Noctis. “What of it?”

Noctis chuckled. “I wouldn’t’ve expected you to like math.” 

“Well, maybe if I wore my glasses all the time, it would fit better. Ya know,” Prompto said, making a vague gesture with the twist of his right hand as he flipped through his math textbook, “the whole ‘nerd’ look.”

“Some chicks dig the whole nerdy look,” Noctis said, shrugging. “May work to your advantage.”

Prompto’s face flared red with embarrassment and Noct snorted. 

“N-no thanks, I’ll pass. I’ll stay an undercover nerd, thank you.”

“I understand that,” Noct mumbled as he gestured to his whole person. It was Prompto’s turn to snort as he took a sip of his latte, coughing as it invariably went down the wrong pipe. 

“You’re definitely a nerd, but you’re not undercover,” Prompto bit back after he cleared his throat. 

“Hey, we haven’t been approached once, have we? I think I’m doing pretty good.”

“Alright, I’ll give you that,” Prompto said, casting a glance at the coffee shop behind him. He lowered his voice as he continued, “But between you and me, it may be because that hat is atrocious.”

“I like fishing and puns. Sue me.” Noctic paused and then furrowed his brows before glaring at Prompto. “Really? Atrocious?”

Prompto shrugged. “It was a vocabulary word in one of our readings. It fits.”

Noctis full on laughed, drawing the attention of a barista behind the counter. Noctis immediately quieted, returning his attention to Prompto, who wore a look between confused and, was it proud? Noctis was not sure of the second emotion, but it definitely looked to be more than two. 

“You’re funny.”

Prompto gave a small bow from where he sat. “I try my best, your highness.”

Noctis sent him a look, one that was playful but also full of warning as he shook his head. Prompto just smiled in return and went back to flipping through his algebra book. 

They lost track of time as they worked on their homework, making small talk in between assignments. Their drinks had long since run out, a barista coming by to collect their mugs. It was the same one who had looked their way when Noctis laughed, and he could feel her gaze graze over him, analyzing like she was trying to place him as she hovered near them. He hunched lower into his chair, pulling the bill of his hat down to further hide his face. She eventually left, hopefully coming to the conclusion that no, he was not the crown prince, just a high school student with an affinity for bad hats. 

When Noctis glanced up from an annoying algebra problem, he noticed that the street lights had illuminated outside the shop. How long had they been here? He turned back to his algebra homework, not really caring how long they sat at the coffee shop, when his phone rang. 

In hindsight, the death march he selected for Ignis’s ringtone at full volume may have been a bad choice for a small, quiet coffee shop. Noctis scrambled to pull his phone out of his pocket, his textbook falling off of his lap in the process, sending his notebook, pencil, and calculator to the floor, one in each direction. Prompto, startled from his own homework, raised a brow at Noct before dutifully setting his own textbook aside and crouching down to pick up Noctis’s things as Noct finally freed his phone from his front jeans pocket and answered it. 

“Hello,” he said quietly, crouching down to help Prompto retrieve his things, while simultaneously avoiding the piercing gazes of the coffee shop patrons and baristas.

_“Noctis. Where are you?”_ Ignis’s words were clipped, devoid of their usual joviality. Noctis could feel just a bit of anger radiating from across the line. 

“I’m at a coffee shop with Prompto,” he said, pulling his textbook off the floor while Prompto collected his other items. “We’re working on homework.”

Ignis sighed. Noctis could clearly see him pinching the bridge of his nose beneath his glasses in his mind. _“And you did not bother to inform either Gladio or myself because?”_ His voice strained as he was obviously trying not to yell in the receiver. Noctis paused, noting that Ignis made an obvious breach of proper grammar with his question. Oh yeah, he was in a lot of trouble. 

“It’s only a ten or so minute walk from my apartment. Didn’t think it would be a big deal. Plus I met Prompto HERE so, yeah, no problem.”

_“Ah, yes, the answer to my question. You did not think.”_ Ignis paused, taking a breath to steady himself and maintain some semblance of composure. _“Also, Prompto is hardly fit to protect you, Noctis. You should have really Gladio or I with you when not at your apartment, The Citadel, or at school.”_

“I don’t need anyone to protect me,” Noctis growled, lowering his voice and turning slightly away from Prompto in his chair. Prompto raised a brow, his features softening into one of concern. “I can protect myself. I don’t need you two to babysit me every waking moment of the day.”

_“Forgive me, Noctis, but apparently you do if you think going somewhere alone to meet a stranger is a wise choice.”_

“He’s not a stranger,” Noctis hissed, his anger flaring as he tried to keep his voice down. “He’s my friend.”

_“Regardless,”_ Ignis continued, ignoring Noctis’s outburst, _“Still not a wise choice. Did you at least remember to dress for the occasion?”_

“Yes. I’m not a complete idiot, Ignis.”

_“Oh good, I’m glad you had some forethought, despite the circumstances. Now, what is the name or address of the establishment that you are at so that I can pick you up.”_

Noct felt his stomach drop. The last thing he wanted was for Ignis to pull up in a royal vehicle and draw even more attention to himself. It would guarantee that he could never meet Prompto here ever again. 

“Absolutely not.”

_“Noctis,”_ Ignis said slowly, a warning in his voice.

“No, Iggy, you are not picking me up and causing a scene. Not to mention it will be embarrassing as hell.”

Ignis was silent a moment, as though he were running calculations on causing a scene. _“Why would it be embarrassing?”_ he finally asked. _“It is not as though I am picking you up from a date.”_

Noctis groaned and ran his left hand over his face. “Not what I meant, Iggy, but please never do that either.”

_“Very well. You may walk home, Noctis, but I prefer Prompto to be with you, if he can.”_

Noctis cast a glance at Prompto, who was still staring at him intently. Noctis placed the phone on his shoulder momentarily. “Do you want to come over for dinner?”

Prompto’s eyes widened. “What?!” he glanced around nervously before lowering his voice as he leaned forward, “Like at The Citadel?”

Noct snorted. “No, at my apartment.”

“Apartment? Uhh, sure, why not. I don’t have any dinner plans.”

Noctis smiled and replaced the phone to his ear as he heard Ignis faintly say _“Noctis, are you still there?_ ”

“Sure, Prompto will join us for dinner.”

There was a pause on the other end of the line followed by a curt _“What?”_

“Thank you for inviting him, Iggy, that was really thoughtful of you,” Noctis said, giving Prompto a small smile. Prompto’s face lit up and he immediately started packing up his things. Noct followed suit, tucking the phone between his ear and his right shoulder. 

_“Noctis, hold on a moment-”_

“Yeah, we’re packing up now so we should be there in about fifteen minutes or so.”

Silence radiated from the other end of the line. Noctis could practically hear the gears turning in Ignis’s head as he tried to formulate a response. 

_“We will discuss this later.”_

“Mmhmm, I’m sure we will. See you soon, Ignis.” Noct ended the call before he could respond, pocketing his phone as he collected the rest of his homework supplies. 

“Who was that?” Prompto asked as he shouldered his messenger bag. 

“Just my Sword, Ignis,” Noctis said as he finished packing his satchel. “He was just checking in and wondering where I was,” he added as he stood. 

“Oh,” Prompto said as he wrung his hands together. “I’m sorry if I got you in trouble,” he said quietly. 

Noct grinned. “Don’t worry about it. Not your fault. But now, unfortunately, you’ll have to meet him.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter fought me a bit. It was a great experience to go back and gut and rewrite certain sections in order to help it become what it needed to be. 
> 
> Shout out of course to the best beta-reader and editor I could ever have, KikiStorm, for being patient with this chapter and Chapter 5! :) You're the best. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Prompto tilted his head back all the way, craning his neck to see the top of the apartment building. It was not The Citadel, but it was every bit as intimidating as he imagined The Citadel would be in person. The main exception was that the style of the apartment building was more modern, all black brick, steel, and glossy windows that reflected the warm rays of the setting sun. Although he and Noctis had spent a fair amount of their walk to the apartment in silence, Noctis did explain that his father had rented him an apartment close to their high school in an attempt for Noctis to have a semi-normal life, free from the constant surveillance of The Citadel staff. The nonchalant way Noctis described the situation had Prompto picturing an apartment that was small and secluded to avoid unwanted attention. He was not prepared for it to be in one of the most prestigious apartment buildings in the district. 

“Come on, Prom,” Noctis called from under the front door’s sprawling steel and glass awning. 

“I just can’t believe you live here,” Prompto mumbled as he finally tore his gaze away from the imposing building. “It’s insane.”

Noctis shrugged. “It beats living at The Citadel. Trust me.” Noctis stepped towards the front door and it parted silently, a motion activated welcome to all who entered. Prompto eyed it suspiciously, having been on the receiving end of too many faulty automatic doors in his time, before darting inside. 

The lobby of the apartment building was immaculate, with grey marble floors and gold accents. A large security desk made of dark polished wood sat across from the entrance, manned by two guards. They nodded at Noctis as he came in, and he returned the acknowledgement with a small wave. They kept their eyes trained on Prompto as he followed Noctis shyly to the elevator bank to the left of the desk. 

“Uhh, are you allowed to have guests?” Prompto whispered, tugging on Noctis’s left hoodie sleeve as he eyed the guards. 

Noctis followed Prompto’s gaze as he waited for an elevator. “Yeah, the security is just really good here and they are always on the lookout for people who are not residents or may be suspicious. I guess a lot of famous socialites live here.”

“I understand why your dad chose this apartment, then,” Prompto mumbled. He then paused, his eyes suddenly brightening with realization. “Hey! I do not look suspicious!”

Noct chuckled, crossing his arms over his chest. “I dunno, you are wearing glasses to mask your identity.”

Prompto scowled and gave Noctis a playful shove as a soft chime indicated one of the elevators had arrived, the dark wood doors sliding silently open. Noctis laughed as he swatted Prompto’s hands away and stepped inside the elevator. He fished out his wallet and held it up to a panel in the elevator as Prompto stepped inside. The doors slid closed, and the elevator gently started to ascend when Prompto noticed there were not any floor buttons inside the car. He immediately furrowed his brows in puzzlement.

“ID cards,” Noctis said, wiggling his wallet back and forth before pocketing it. “Gotta have one to access any of the residential floors. Another layer of security so random people can’t just wander the building.”

“Dude, do you feel like you are in a top secret facility every time you come home?” Prompto asked as they ascended. 

“Yeah, kinda,” Noctis shrugged as he replied. “It’s still less than the security at The Citadel, though, but it’s nice. My biggest fear was having a crazed fan knock down my door in the middle of the night.”

“Crazed fan?” Prompto asked as the elevator slowed, then stopped completely, a chime heralding their arrival before the doors slid open. 

“Yeah, you know,” Noct made a motion with his index finger in a circle next to his right temple as he stepped out of the elevator. “Crazy.”

“No, no, the crazy I understand,” Prompto chuckled. “It’s the fan part I’m hung up on.”

“Well, you know all the magazines and newspapers, right? They’re always hounding famous people, trying to get a glimpse into their private lives.”

“Oh, the paparazzi you mean?”

“Yeah,” Noct nodded as they walked down the long hallway. “Well, those people are at least semi-professional. They tend to ask permission or contact The Citadel directly if they want to do a piece on the royal family. That, and I’m certain my dad and the Council arranged a deal to pay them off to leave us alone.” 

“Makes sense,” Prompto added. At least he supposed it made sense. To be honest, it took Prom a while to translate that  _ dad  _ in this case meant  _ King Regis Lucis Caelum CXIII. _

Noctis shrugged as they reached the final door at the end of the hall. “It’s the amateurs who scare me. They can’t be paid off, in most cases, and will do  _ anything _ for a shot.”

Prompto was silent as Noct fished out a set of keys from his front pocket and unlocked the door. What did one say to something like that? Prompto agreed that no invasion of privacy was enjoyable, but he could not imagine something as intense as a crazed fan breaking into Noct’s apartment, all for a shot of the prince likely in sweatpants with a game controller in his hand. 

Prompto stood awkwardly in the hall, gripping the strap of his messenger bag while ruminating, until Noctis beckoned him inside with “Home sweet, not-Citadel, home.” Prompto entered cautiously, side-stepping as Noct closed the door behind him. Noct then proceeded to toe out of his sneakers. He pulled off his terrible hat, ruffling his right hand through his dark hair before tossing the hat on the small table to the left of the door. He tossed his keys there as well, clearly missing the small bowl which held another set of keys as well as a wallet.

“Come on, take your shoes off and stay awhile,” Noct said, a small smile on his face. “You can leave your bag here,” he added, pointing to where his satchel currently lay against one of the small table legs. 

“Uh, right,” Prompto mumbled, gently setting his bag next to Noct’s. He could not remember the last time he had been to anyone’s house. Was the answer never? He quickly sat on the small bench to the right of the door and began to unlace his high-tops, while Noct crossed his arms and leaned against the opposite wall. 

“Nice shoes. Red your favorite color?”

“Umm, no,” Prompto said softly as he fumbled with his laces, “Dark blue is.”

“Ah, like your sweater?”

Prompto looked down as though realizing he wore a dark blue sweater for the first time. He chuckled, mostly out of nervousness. “Yep!” When he finally pulled off his Converse, Prompto stood, dusting off the thighs of his black jeans. Noctis smirked and pushed off the wall, heading out of the entrance hall, with Prompto in tow.

“Hey Ignis!” Noctis called. “We’re home!”

The entrance hall spilled out to the dining room area, with the kitchen on the right and the living room opening on the left past a half wall. Prompto was immediately transfixed by the floor to ceiling windows in the living room which displayed the skyline of Insomnia, made all the more beautiful by the color of the sky at sunset. He wondered how high up they were, when his attention was diverted back to the kitchen at his right. 

Noctis had spent a small part of the walk to his apartment explaining what Ignis’s role was as his Sword, or future royal adviser. Similar to Gladio, Prompto had constructed an image of an older, somewhat stuffy male, more like a stereotypical butler than anything else. The person standing in the kitchen chopping vegetables deftly with a knife was anything but. 

First off, he looked to only be a few years older than Noctis and himself. Second, he was dressed, well,  _ nice. _ Slim fitting dark wash jeans and a tucked in white button-up shirt rolled to the elbows, something Prompto would never attempt on a good day let alone in a kitchen. Third, he had beautiful green eyes, which stood out behind his silver-rimmed glasses. Prompto had never seen someone with such beautiful eyes before; it was a bit unnerving. He immediately looked down when Ignis’s gaze passed from Noctis to him and back again, feeling his face heat up under the interrogative glance. 

“Ah, Noctis,” Ignis said softly,glancing in their direction while still cutting up a green pepper. “I’m glad you’re home safe.”

Noctis knew Ignis well enough to pick up on the message hidden in those words, but all subtext was lost on Prompto, who was still training his gaze on the dark wood of the dining room and kitchen floors, until he heard Ignis speak. The accent surprised him, and he looked up, raising his brows in interest. 

Noctis rubbed the back of his head with his right hand, eyes darting away from Ignis’s face. “Ignis, this is Prompto. Prompto, Ignis,” he said awkwardly, gesturing between the two of them with his left hand.

Ignis set down his knife on the cutting board and wiped his hands on a nearby towel before stepping around the counter and extending a hand. 

“Uh, hi there,” Prompto said slowly, shaking his hand. Ignis’s grip was surprisingly firm despite how long and delicate his fingers looked when they were curled around the knife.

Ignis cracked a small smile, no more than the slight upward turn of his lips. “Pleasure to meet you, Prompto. Noctis has told me a lot about you.”

“Oh, really?” Prompto asked, giving Noctis a sideways glance as Ignis returned to the counter. “Hopefully only the good stuff.”

“Is there bad ‘stuff’ I should be worried about?” Ignis asked, casually, as he started to chop another pepper, red this time. His green eyes flicked over in Prompto’s direction briefly, a brow raising questionably to pair with the smile spreading across his lips.

“Uh, n-no, there isn’t. At least, I don’t think so...um…”

“Cut it out, Specs,” Noct said, crossing his arms over his chest. “Prompto’s fine.”

The smile on Ignis’s face vanished immediately. “As you wish, Your Highness.”

Noct growled. “What’s for dinner, anyway?”

“A vegetable soup. I hope that is to your liking, Prompto.”

“Oh, yeah! I’m not picky at all,” Prompto chirped, fidgeting with his glasses, while Noctis groaned. “And uh, thank you for inviting me to dinner.”

Ignis slid his gaze from Noctis to Prompto, his expression softening. “My pleasure,” he said quietly, turning back to the stove top to deposit the sliced peppers in a pot. 

Noctis puffed his cheeks and let out a breath in exasperation. “Come on,” he grumbled, “I’ll give you the grand tour.”

Noct gestured down the hall opposite the dining area. “Last door on the right is the bathroom.” He then turned left, stepping onto the plush carpet of the living room. A half wall separated it from the dining room. In front of the wall was a large, flat screen TV and entertainment center covered in gaming systems. Prompto’s eyes widened as Noct sat cross legged on the floor in front of it. 

“This is my prized collection,” he said, gesturing to the entirety of the entertainment center. “I have almost every gaming system, all the way back to the Super Nintendo, though I left that at home because it’s not compatible with this TV.”

Prompto let out a whistle as he sat on his knees next to Noct. “Now I understand why you have all those high scores at the arcade. You’ve basically been training your whole life.”

Noctis smirked. “Glad you could tell video games are my favorite hobby. Well, that and fishing, but I can’t really do that as often as I’d like.”

“What? No private fishing hole at The Citadel?”

Noctis chuckled. “Dude, I wish! I’m pretty sure I tried to convince my dad of that when I was younger. Or it might have been just a few months ago,” he said, stroking his chin thoughtfully, his gaze far off in mock remembrance. 

Prompto giggled, the thought of Noctis begging his dad, the king, for a fishing hole while wearing that horrible hat coming to mind. 

“Does your dad know about your awful choice in fishing pun hats?”

“Know about them? I’m pretty sure he’s responsible for me owning most of them.”

Prompto straight up laughed at Noctis’s deadpan delivery, which caused Noctis to smile. As Prompto regained his composure, he noticed the fading sunlight shifting across the TV and part of the living room. He turned towards the floor to ceiling wall of windows at the back of the living room behind the couch. 

“Is that a balcony?” Prompto asked, attempting to and failing to keep the slight bit of awe out of his voice as he noticed the window in the far left corner looked suspiciously like a door. 

“Oh yeah. Wanna go out on it?” 

“Uh, yes please!”

Prompto stood quickly and offered a hand to Noctis, who took it graciously. He groaned internally as Prompto pulled him to his feet, his muscles protesting as his workout from earlier in the day finally caught up with him. Noctis crossed to the balcony door, unlocked it, and pushed it open. 

Prompto was not expecting the gush of wind when they stepped outside, but he supposed it made sense considering their height. He wrapped his arms around himself as they crossed to the edge of the balcony. Noctis leaned his forearms against the black metal railing, clasping his hands together as he set the sole of his right foot on the lowest rung of the railing. Prompto circled around to his right, staring into the distance. 

It was gorgeous. The sky was painted the shades of a campfire, brilliant swirls of red fading into orange and yellow, most of the gradient obscured by the towering skyscrapers to their right. The colors were reflected half a dozen times in the windows of the surrounding buildings, a panorama of the entire sky scattered across the city blocks. Despite the wind making a right mess of his hair, Prompto felt relaxed, basking in the glow of the fading sunlight.

“Pretty, huh?”

“Gorgeous,” Prompto sighed. “I wish I would’ve brought my camera.”

“Camera?” 

“Yeah. It’s dinky, but takes good photos. Oh! Wait!” Prompto unwrapped his arms and pulled his cell phone out of his back pocket. “This has way better resolution.” Prompto unlocked his phone and quickly pulled up the camera app.

“Is photography  _ your _ hobby?” Noctis asked, his face propped in the palm of his left hand as he watched Prompto take a dozen shots of the skyline in the matter of a few seconds. 

Prompto shrugged. “I dunno. I got a camera for my birthday one year. I used to take pictures of everything. Especially animals and flowers when I walked to and from school. But I don’t carry it with me as much anymore due to this.” Prompto gestured to his cell phone for emphasis. “It takes better quality pictures. And I can upload them directly to social media if I wanted.”

“Do you use social media?”

“Eh, not really. I follow a few accounts, mostly of animals or professional photographers. The few classmates I do follow are just...depressing, so I seldom post anything.”

“Oh, I thought everyone only posted the best things on there, I’m surprised it’s depressing.” Noctis grinned, his statement full of sarcasm. 

Prompto rolled his eyes and chuckled. “How about you?”

Noctis’s grin vanished, his gaze returning to the city skyline. “No. It’s discouraged, for obvious reasons.”

“Oh, yeah...sorry.”  _ Stupid, stupid, stupid _ , Prompto thought. Of course the crown prince would not have a social media account. Crazed fans would have a heyday if he did. 

Noctis shrugged. “I don’t think I’m missing out on too much. I heard it was depressing.” 

Prompto laughed and Noctis automatically grinned. There was something about making Prompto laugh that made Noctis feel, he was not quite sure of the exact feeling, but it definitely made him smile and feel warm. Happy, perhaps? Maybe that was what friendship was all about.

“Hey, do you uh, wanna take a selfie?” Prompto asked, his eyes immediately falling from Noctis’s face to stare at the cell phone in his hands. 

“A what?”

“Come on dude, ya know, a selfie!”

Noctis shook his head. 

“Here, let me just take one and show you,” Prompto said. He held his phone in front of and slightly above him and put on a big smile. He then tapped his phone and the sound of a shutter indicated the picture was taken. “Tah dah!” he said triumphantly, turning the phone towards Noct.

Noct raised a brow. “So what’s the point of it? To post on social media?”

“For most people yes, but not in my case. I just like to capture the moment. So, what do you say?”

Noctis bit his bottom lip, mulling over the potential implications. Worse case, Prompto would post it on social media. He imagined the repercussions would cut his time living outside The Citadel short. On the other hand, Prompto seemed really excited to take one, so what was the harm? It must have felt like ages before Noct finally shrugged and said “Sure, why not.”

“Sweet!” Prompto immediately beckoned Noctis over with his right hand. 

Noctis sighed and begrudgingly stood upright. Prompto threw his right arm over Noct’s shoulder, hoisting his cell phone up with his left. He tilted his head to the right, setting it against Noct’s and then gave a big smile. Noctis squinted in the light to see Prompto’s phone screen, but from what he could tell, they looked ridiculous. 

“Say chocobo!”

“What?” Noct asked, glancing at Prompto. He then heard the shutter sound and groaned. “Man, I wasn’t even looking at the camera!” Noctis complained as Prompto brought up the picture on his phone. 

Prompto snorted and then outright laughed so hard he wheezed. “I’m going to print this out and frame it. It is so good!”

“Give me that!” Noctis growled, snatching Prompto’s phone out of his hand. Prompto continued to cackle as Noctis inspected the picture. 

Sure enough, it was as bad as he imagined. Besides being difficult to see due to the sunset backlighting them, Noctis was wearing a puzzled look and giving Prompto major side-eye. Prompto looked, well, like Prompto. Wind-swept blonde hair frozen in place with a bright toothy smile plastered across his freckled face, the top of his head pressed into Noctis’s dark locks. 

“This is awful,” Noctis grumbled, reluctantly handing Prompto back his phone. 

Prompto wiped a faux tear from his left eye. “No! It’s so bad it’s good. And that is what selfies are all about.”

“If you say so,” Noct pouted, shoving his hands into his hoodie pocket. He made a mental note to never pose for one with Prompto again. 

Prompto was still chuckling as he pocketed his phone. “Thanks for humoring me.”

“No problem,” Noct mumbled as he resumed his previous pose against the balcony railing. “Just no posting that on social media.”

“Of course, Noct. I’d never.”

The sincerity in Prompto’s voice made Noctis look away from the street below. He was staring off in the distance, his arms wrapped around him with his hands shoved into his armpits. His freckles popped against his cheeks which were reddening from the wind. 

“Cold?” 

“What gave it away?” he smirked as he adjusted his glasses. “I’m always a freeze baby, but it’s worth it for this view.”

Noctis smiled and cast another glance out across the cityscape. He saw it every day, so the novelty was not as apparent to him. “I suppose.”

They stood there in silence, watching the sun vanish beyond the obscured horizon, the sky darkening as night enveloped Insomnia. Noctis, feeling his own feet start to get cold as socks did not provide the best insulation against concrete, was just about to suggest that they head inside when Ignis opened the balcony door. 

“Dinner is ready, gentlemen. Please come wash up.”

\---

Dinner was a vegetable soup that bordered on a stew, complete with buttermilk dinner rolls. Ignis claimed it was not what he had originally planned for dinner, but Prompto was quick to point out that it tasted delicious. It brought warmth back to his chilled hands, the steam from each spoonful clouding his glasses and slowly defrosting his nose. He even graciously accepted a second helping, savoring every bite, while Noctis picked at his first bowl with great disinterest.

“Do all royal advisers cook this good?” Prompto asked after completely cleaning his second bowl. 

Ignis grimaced at the breach in grammar, but quickly corrected his facial expression back to neutral as he wiped his mouth on a napkin before speaking. “Culinary skill is not a qualification of being a royal adviser. Rather, it is something I picked up as a form of stress relief. It’s also quite beneficial to Noctis’s survival at the moment.”

Noctis plopped a spoonful of his soup into his bowl and scowled as he slumped farther down into his chair. “Debatable. I’m starving right now.”

Ignis rolled his eyes. “Vegetables are not going to kill you, Noct. I promise.”

“No thanks, I’d rather not take any chances.”

Prompto snorted, and attempted to turn it into a cough, before finally settling on taking a drink of water to mask his smile. 

_ Well, at least one of them has some manners,  _ Ignis thought. 

“Hey Ignis, can I ask you a question?”

Ignis looked towards Prompto and raised his eyebrows in interest.  _ Interesting.  _ “Of course, Prompto. What is it?”

“Are you from Tenebrae?” Prompto asked. His face reddened with immediate embarrassment and he began to fidget with his soup spoon. “Um, it’s just, your accent. I’ve never heard it before, so uh, I’m assuming it’s not, umm, from around here.”

Ignis pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose before answering. “Yes, I am from Tenebrae.”

“Yeah, and Iggy’s quite proud of his accent,” Noct added in an exasperated tone, stirring his soup lazily.

“I’m merely impressed I have retained it after all these years, is all,” Ignis quipped. He narrowed his eyes at Noctis before continuing. “Especially after living with you for so long.”

A tense silence spread across the table. Though Noct claimed that his earlier phone call with Ignis at the coffee shop did not result in him being in any trouble, Prompto was willing to bet that that was not actually the case. Throughout the evening, he noticed glares and glances passing silently between Noct and Ignis. Although he was sure they thought they were being clever, Prompto had spent too much of his life on the sidelines observing to not pick up on silent communication habits between people. They fascinated him, like a hidden language he found joy in deciphering.

Noctis outright glared at Ignis, his eyes stormy with some unresolved conflict between them. Ignis glared right back, his eyes bright, the color of lightning at the beginning of a summer storm. 

“Um, my mom makes this breakfast toast that is really good,” Prompto said quietly, trying to steer the conversation back to a harbor of safety as he fidgeted with his soup spoon. “I’m pretty sure the recipe is from Tenebrae. She made it this morning. Have you ever had or made something like that? It has powdered sugar and fruit on it. You can add maple syrup to it as well, but I never do because her toast isn’t that dry.”

Ignis and Noctis continued to have their stare down while Prompto rambled. Sensing that his conversation was not immediately effective, Prompto was about to change tactics when Ignis spoke.

“Ah, did your mother pick up the recipe while traveling for work?” Ignis finally asked, still maintaining eye contact with Noctis across the table. 

Prompto paused, his brows furrowing. “I never mentioned my mom traveled for work.”

Noctis, still locked in his staredown with Ignis, raised his left brow and tilted his head to the right. “You’re right, Prom. You’ve definitely never mentioned that to me before.”

Ignis’s eyes slowly widened as Prom and Noct’s words sunk in.  _ Oh. Oh no.  _ He finally tore his eyes away from Noct’s to look at Prompto. He had gone pale, his violet-blue eyes wide as his fidgeting completely ceased.

“How did you know my mom traveled for work?” Prompto asked slowly, a barely controlled panic evident in his voice.

Ignis slowly held up his hands, fingers spread and palms out in a placating gesture. “Please let me explain myself, Prompto.”

“Oh, please, do explain yourself,” Noctis said slowly. 

Ignis cut his eyes at Noctis, who had a scowl slowly spreading across his face, before looking back to Prompto. He attempted his best neutral smile and felt his own face start to flush with embarrassment. 

“I may have found out about your parents when I conducted a bit of...research.”

“Research?” Prompto squeaked. “Research on...what exactly?”

“You,” Noct answered, his voice low, but no less dangerous. “Ignis researched your whole background. Didn’t you?”

“Please, let me finish.”

Noctis flicked his right hand in Ignis’s direction and then slowly crossed his arms over his chest. 

Ignis let out a slow breath and then continued. “I did conduct a standard background check on you when Noctis informed me that you two started associating at school. That is when I found out that your parents are the esteemed researchers Dr. James and Ceilia Argentum. I recall reading a few of their papers in school, actually.”

Noct let out a snort, drawing Ignis’s attention. Noct narrowed his eyes to say  _ “Cut the bullshit”  _ as Ignis continued. 

“I promise you, it was done in Noctis’s best interest and does in no way influence my behavior towards you.”

Prompto was silent for a moment, his eyes still wide with his face caught somewhere between abject horror and a tempered, but growing, rage. 

“What did you find out...that could change your behavior towards me?”

_ He does not know he’s adopted.  _ The thought hit Ignis like a rampaging garula. Of course he would not: being adopted at so young an age afforded Prompto the luxury of never being caught in the quandary of loving one’s adopted parents yet always yearning to know one’s biological parents, as so many adopted children suffered through. Ignis could almost relate, having been primarily raised by his uncle, but he at least still had snatches of memories from Tenebrae, of a mother who baked and a father who had a library on par with that of The Citadel’s. 

“Nothing,” Ignis said firmly after a few moments. “Nothing at all. I just wanted to make my intentions clear.”

“Seriously, Ignis,” Noct started.

“As your future advisor, it is my duty to be prepared for the unexpected,” Ignis interjected calmy, pushing his glasses slowly up the bridge of his nose. 

“Prompto’s my friend, how could you-”

“Noctis, I wanted to ensure your safety-”

“I told you, I knew Prompto was fine-”

“Noct, ‘feeling’ and ‘knowing’ are two separte things-”

“Well,  _ damn _ ,” Noctis said, throwing up his hands, “no wonder I have such a hard time making friends if you are going to run a background check on them when they just talk to me during lunch so you can  _ know _ everything about them. Were you even going to bother telling me?”

“Yes,” Ignis admitted softly. “But only if I found something that warranted action.”

“‘Warranted action’? Seriously, Specs, this is ridiculous.”

“Standard protocol is not ridiculous.”

“‘Standard protocol’?” Noctis groaned. “Come on, you have gotta to be shitt-”

“I want to go home.”

The silence in the apartment was immediate and deafening.

Noctis broke his glare with Ignis immediately and turned to Prompto, his face contorting into one of apology and worry. “Prom-”

“Please,” Prompto said as he held up his right hand, effectively silencing Noctis. Ignis watched Noctis visibly deflate, sinking into the dining room chair, his face draining into a deep frown, hurt evident in his grey-blue eyes. 

“Thank you for dinner, Ignis,” Prompto said softly, his eyes trained on his empty soup bowl. “I appreciated it. But I should be getting home.”

Ignis slowly drug his gaze from a clearly distraught Noctis to a equally distraught Prompto. He heaved a small sigh. “Prompto, my deepest apologies. I did not mean to intrude-”

_ “Bullshit,”  _ Noctis hissed through clenched teeth. Prompto laid a hand gently on Noct’s left shoulder, drawing his wrath away from Ignis, and gave Noctis a small smile. 

“It’s okay,” Prompto whispered. 

“No, it’s not,” Noct whispered back. 

Ignis cleared his throat, pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. “I suppose it is of no use reiterating my intentions. At the very least, let me drive you home.”

“No, that’s okay,” Prompto mumbled, pushing back from the table, “ I think I’ll just walk.” At the same time, Noctis was standing as well. 

“It’s dark, I’ll walk you.”

Prompto smiled, though it was not the same smile he wore earlier in the day, at the coffee shop or even on the balcony. It was shallower and did not quite meet his eyes.

“Okay.”

“Nonsense,” Ignis said, finally standing. “I’ll drive you both.”

\---

The car ride to Prompto’s apartment was, not surprisingly, uncomfortably silent. Noctis opted to sit in the back seat with Prompto as Ignis drove, not in the mood to even glance Ignis’s way after the disaster at dinner. It was bad enough that dinner consisted of one hundred percent vegetables. That, coupled with Ignis’s mistake, was enough to completely and utterly ruin his mood for the rest of the evening. 

Noctis slumped in his seat, arms crossed over his chest, glaring out the tinted windows at passing street lights and buildings when his phone buzzed. He fished it out of his pocket and glanced at the lock screen. “1 Unread Message - Prompto”. Noctis glanced to Prompto sitting on his right. Prompto was looking out his window, but his phone was in his hands in his lap. Noctis opened the message. 

_ Prompto: I’m not mad at you btw. Thank you again for inviting me to dinner. It was really good. The soup I mean.  _

Noctis sighed and silenced his phone before typing out a reply. 

_ > Im so sorry Prom i swear i did not ask Ignis to do any of that research he definitely did it on his own w/o telling me at all _

As soon as Noctis sent the message, he glanced at Prompto. Prompto continued to stare out his window, but eventually looked down at his phone, unlocked it, and started typing a reply. 

_ Prompto: It’s his job. I’m not really mad at him either. I’d do the same to protect my friend and future king.  _

Noctis felt his stomach drop as he finished reading the last sentence of Prompto’s message. The last thing he wanted was to erect the Royal Bubble between him and Prompto, and any mention by Prompto of Noctis’s future title made him believe it was already too late. Noctis would have to scramble to eradicate the damage Ignis caused. 

_ Noct: We’ll just have dinner at your place next time. Doubt it could be worse than 2night _

Prompto snorted as he read his reply.

_ Prompto: Only if you want to eat either cereal, ramen, or a frozen dinner/pizza - my cooking skills are pretty limited.  _

_ Noctis: Better than mine i burn toast _

_ Prompto: Some people like burnt toast - it’s a speciality! :) _

Noctis smiled.  _ > Thanks 4 being cool. I mean it. Im really sorry.  _

_ Prompto: No problem. :) _

Noctis sighed, feeling a little relieved, and spent the rest of the drive staring out the car window. He was still pissed at Ignis, but at least it seemed that things were not completely ruined between him and Prompto. 

When Ignis pulled up to Prompto’s apartment, he placed the car in park. Prompto immediately unbuckled his seat belt.

“Thank you for dinner and the ride home. I appreciate it,” Prompto said quickly and quietly as he grabbed the door handle and opened the door. 

“My pleasure,” Noctis heard Ignis reply as he, too, exited the car. 

Prompto was already halfway to his front door when Noctis rounded the back of the long black sedan. 

“Prom!” Noctis called, causing him to stop. Prom turned slowly and gave him a small smile as he approached. 

“What’s up, Noct?” Prom asked as Noctis jogged over. 

“Dude, I’m so sorry. I didn’t ask Ignis to do any research, I swear.”

Prom nodded. “I know, dude. It’s okay. I’m not mad.” He glanced at the idling black car then shrugged, pulling on the strap of his messenger bag idly. “Okay, I’m a little mad that my privacy was invaded, but that’s not directed towards you. Promise.”

Noctis sighed, turning to glare at the car quickly before turning back to Prompto. “Are we...still cool?”

Prompto wrung his hands together. Although it was easy to type  _ ‘no problem’  _ and add a smiling emoticon on his phone, it was infinitely more difficult to say the words aloud and convey the feeling that all was well in the world. “Yeah, sure. I’ll uh, text you, okay?”

Noctis felt his face sag under Prompto’s words. Perhaps things were not fixed after all. He scratched the back of his head reflectively, his gaze trailing from Prom’s face to the cracked sidewalk at his feet. “Umm, yeah. Okay.”

“I’ll see you on Monday. Have a good night.” Prompto gave him one last smile under the glow of his porch light, then retreated to his apartment door. 

Noctis waited on the sidewalk until he was inside and then turned back to the waiting car. He scowled as he ripped open the front passenger door and climbed inside, slamming the door closed. He angrily pulled on his seat belt and then crossed his arms over his chest as he slumped down in the seat. He heard the leather of the steering wheel squeak as Ignis tightened his grip on it while they continued to sit in front of Prompto’s apartment, the car engine maintaining a low purr as it idled. 

“Take me home, Ignis,” Noctis finally growled after a few moments of tense silence.

“As you wish, Your Highness,” Ignis replied, his hand curling tightly around the gear shift in the center console as he placed the car into drive. 

They drove in complete silence; the only sound was the low rumble of the car engine and the faint swish of passing trees and street signs as they drove down Insomnia’s streets. When they finally pulled up to a red light, Ignis sighed deeply. 

“Noct, I am quite sorry if I overstepped my position,” Ignis began, but Noct cut him off immediately.

“If? IF?!” Noct spat, twisting in his seat to full on glare at Ignis. “I gave you no such order to research Prompto like he was some enemy of the kingdom, so you definitely overstepped!”

“I was only doing my duty, as your adviser and strategist,” Ignis replied calmly, his tone even despite his grip tightening on the steering wheel as he stared out the front windshield at the traffic light. “It is my job to be prepared for the unexpected and to know your enemies intimately.”

“Prompto is not my  _ fucking _ enemy, Specs!” Noct yelled. 

“Noctis, langua-”

“He is a classmate of mine who decided to talk to me! Why does that make him dangerous? Please, tell me, because obviously I missed the part where my dad told me that being crown prince meant I was supposed to be alone for the rest of my life.”

Ignis turned to Noctis slowly, ignoring the traffic light completely. “Alone for the rest of your life?” he asked softly. “Noctis, what are you talking about? Gladio and I will be ever at your side.”

Noctis groaned, raking both of his hands through his hair. “Because it’s your jobs!” he spat. “Not because you actually want to be!”

Ignis recoiled, his right hand reflectively going to the small skull charm necklace that sat in the hollow of his throat. “Noct...that is not true.”

“Prompto chose to talk to me not because I’m the crown prince or future king of Lucis, but because I was alone.” Noctis’s voice grew soft, the rage from moments earlier fading to a smoldering ember. “We talk about video games, and sometimes school, but never the fact that one day my dad will die and I’ll have to take over the kingdom.”

Ignis reached out his right hand to Noctis tentatively, gently brushing against his left shoulder.

“Noctis,” Ignis said softly. 

Noctis slowly looked up, his brow still furrowed, his blue eyes smoldering grey with anger in the twilight. But there was something else there as well. Tears, just below the surface. 

Ignis sighed. He glanced quickly out the windshield and noted that the street light was now green. Thankfully, there was no one sitting impatiently behind them. 

“Let’s go home. We can talk more then. I promise.”

Noct nodded silently,crossing his arms back across his chest as Ignis put the car into drive. 

As they drove back to the apartment, Ignis kept his eyes on the road, as usual. But he could not help but notice out of the corner of his eye at stop lights that Noctis’s shoulders shook, his face defiantly turned towards the passenger window. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, readers, for all of your continued support via kudos, comments, bookmarks, and subscriptions! I deeply appreciate it! The reward for your patience is the longest chapter of this work yet!
> 
> Thank you, as always, to KikiStorm, who endured the process of whipping this chapter into submission. :) I could not do this without you!

Noctis bee-lined to the couch the second Ignis unlocked the front door of the apartment. Noctis did not even bother to remove his shoes, but Ignis knew better than to say anything in that moment. It had been a few years, at least, since Ignis had borne witness to Noctis having a panic attack, but he knew the signs well. Anger and exasperation would boil over, leaving sadness and exhaustion in its wake. Only then would Noctis be calm enough to talk through the attack logically. Ignis quietly removed his shoes, deposited his keys and wallet onto the side table, and made his way slowly into the dark living room. 

Although night had truly descended on Insomnia, the eternal glow of the city lights allowed Ignis to see the outline of where Noctis lay curled on the couch, his back to Ignis. Ignis sat by Noctis’s head, carding his right hand through his hair gently. 

“It’s been a while, hasn’t it, Noct?” Ignis asked softly.

Noct’s response was a sharp intake of breath, followed by a sob. His whole body shook as the sobs slowly came out, his fists balled near his face as he curled in on himself as tightly as he could.

Ignis took a deep breath, his hand moving methodically through Noctis’s soft black hair, gentle strokes from the forehead to the back and over again. It was an old ritual that they’d had ever since they first met. 

King Regis’s intent of bringing Ignis on as Noctis’s future adviser at the tender age of eleven was two-fold. One, it would help establish a bond between the two boys that would continue to grow over time. At least, that was what Regis hoped. He hoped that their trust in one another would grow into something unshakeable, a concept Regis viewed as invaluable for Noctis to have when he would eventually be king. Second, it would solve the immediate problem that presented itself to Regis when Noctis and he had returned from Tenebrae: without Regis, Noctis was utterly alone. 

Once he was in a wheelchair, isolation in The Citadel only worsened. Regis spent every spare waking moment that he could with his son, but he knew it was not enough. He saw his usually cheerful son withdraw into himself, and every setback in physical therapy or change in pain management therapy only made it worse. More often than not, when Regis would check in on Noctis during his academic studies, he would find him staring out the tall windows down to the gardens or off in the distance across the skyline of Insomnia. Noctis would come back after a few moments of Regis calling his name softly while kneeling in his line of sight. Each time it seemed to take longer for Noctis’s gaze to refocus, for him to recognize his father, and for a smile to slowly spread across his face. Regis feared if he did not do something soon, he may very well lose his son forever. 

That was where Ignis came in. Not only would he provide Noctis the company he so desperately needed, he would act as an anchor. Although Regis had borne witness to Noctis’s post therapy meltdowns in the past, Ignis became the primary consoler now. When Ignis accompanied Regis for the first time, the older boy had immediately rushed forward when Noctis collapsed. Regis quickly clasped a hand on his small shoulder and shook his head, gesturing for Ignis to watch as Noctis gritted his teeth and pulled himself up between the walk bars again. It was a taxing process, and although Noct made progress, he could only take so much failure before the sessions met their natural end. Afterwards, when the doctor or physical therapist was not around, the breakdown would occur. 

Angry tears and small balled fists pounding on the arms of a wheelchair were a common occurrence. Although awkward at first, Ignis would comfort Noctis. Since hugs were difficult in the wheelchair, Ignis employed the only thing he could think of: slowly running his hand through Noctis’s hair, kind of like how one would gently pet an animal. The effect was almost immediate. His fists would unclench slightly and his sobs would pause. 

Ignis found it worked in other situations too. When Noctis was a bit older and had regained his ability to walk, he would tear into Ignis’s room in the middle of the night, having woken from a nightmare, most of them a replay or distortion of The Accident. He’d crawl into Ignis’s bed, a blue plush horned fox under his left arm, his face tear streaked as he choked back sobs. Ignis would pull back the covers and scoot over as Noctis curled next to him. After calming down, he would fall asleep to Ignis murmuring the names of constellations as he ran his hand slowly through Noct’s hair. 

The need for Ignis to calm Noctis down had grown less over recent years. The nightmares had become less frequent and now had either stopped completely, or Noctis had found a new way to cope with them unbeknownst to Ignis. Noctis’s meltdowns graduated to panic attacks and were far and few in between, the most recent episodes being triggered by starting public school a few years ago. 

This current episode, however, was different from anything Ignis had seen before. It seemed to come out of nowhere. In the past, the onset of Noctis’s panic attacks could be seen like a dark storm brewing on the horizon, if you knew where to look. Noct’s shoulders would draw up to his ears as the stress collected in his body and he’d start to fidget as though the attack were building behind a dam, ready to burst. Either this attack had come truly out of nowhere, or Ignis had missed the warning signs completely. Ignis struggled on the car ride home to recollect everything that had transpired that evening and define a singular moment as a trigger. From Noct’s outburst in the car, it seemed to be a lot of things, all at once. All Ignis could hope for was that his old tricks still worked and that Noct was ready to talk.

“Talk to me, Noct.”

“It sucks,” Noct gasped in between sobs. 

“What does?” Ignis asked softly as he ran his long fingers through Noctis’s pitch black hair. 

“Being the prince.”

Ignis nodded though Noctis could not see. “Come now, it is not all bad, now is it? Tell me, what in particular ‘sucks’.”

“I feel...so...alone. Here. At school. Anywhere.”

Ignis frowned. “Why did you not tell me?”

Noct let out a shaky breath as his sobs slowed. “I didn’t want you to tell my dad.”

Ignis startled, caught off guard by Noctis’s response, so much so he stopped stroking his hair. He quickly resumed. “And why would I tell your father, Noct?”

“Because...because you and Gladio tell him everything since I’ve started living here.”

Ignis ceased stroking Noct’s hair again, removing his hand completely to clench it on the back of the couch. “Noctis. That is not true. Where did you get that idea?”

Noctis turned on his back slowly, finally making eye contact with Ignis. His hair was a mess of black spikes, no thanks to Ignis’s mussing, and his eyes were swollen from crying. To Ignis, he still looked like the boy he grew up with, the one who would fling open his bedroom door in the middle of the night and pounce on his bed, not wanting to be alone. 

“I thought my dad would have you guys report on me since I’m living on my own here, to make sure I don’t get into trouble.”

Ignis tsk-ed, a soft smile on his face as he ran his hand through Noctis’s hair again. “Come now, Noctis. Your father trusts you, else he would not have arranged for you to live on your own here. He wants you to live as normal a life as possible. Well, within reason, that is. I will ensure no harm comes to you, I promise.”

Noctis, having closed his eyes as Ignis resumed stroking his hair, opened his right eye and furrowed his brows at Ignis. 

“I thought Gladio was supposed to protect me?”

Ignis smiled. “We both do. I’m the Sword-”

“And he’s the Shield,” Noctis completed. 

Ignis grinned, touching the tip of Noctis’s nose lightly. “Precisely.”

Noctis smiled at that, but it was short lived as Ignis continued.

“Aside from word getting back to your father, why did you really not tell me how lonely you’ve felt?” Ignis admittedly was afraid of the answer, but he could tell by the way that Noctis clenched his bottom lip between his teeth and started to fidget with his hoodie pocket that there was something else on his mind. 

Noctis sighed, his gaze drifting from Ignis’s face to stare at the dark ceiling above them. He shrugged. “I...don’t feel like we’re friends...anymore.”

Ignis froze and swallowed slowly, wetting his lips before asking the simple yet complicated question. “Really?”

“Ever since I moved into this apartment you seem...distant,” Noctis explained as he stared into the middle distance. “Whenever you come over, you just ask questions about schoolwork or laundry or whether or not I read the latest council meeting report or what I want for dinner. You used to ask me real questions, like if I learned anything new or made any friends.” Noctis paused, threading his fingers together on his stomach as his eyes roamed the ceiling. “We used to do stuff together, too,” he continued, his voice almost a whisper. “Now we never just...hang out. It’s like we’re in two separate worlds.”

Ignis had brought his right index finger to his lips as Noctis spoke. Now, he bit down on his second knuckle lightly as guilt washed over him. When did he become so ‘distant’ as Noctis put it? When did he stop seeing Noctis as Noct and start seeing him as only Your Highness? Ignis prided himself on decorum, and always tended to use Noct’s title more often than not, though usually in jest or teasing at Noctis’s expense when they were alone. Lately, though, he was not sure he could tell the difference between levity and sincerity of when he said it. The lines were blurred. 

Noctis was right as well that Ignis was focusing more on Noct’s princely duties, which he had effectively shirked for most of his life. This evidently came at the cost of Ignis acting more like Noctis’s proper adviser than his childhood friend. Perhaps Noctis was right about everything and Ignis had erected an impenetrable wall of professionalism between them without even realizing it. It was definitely not Ignis’s intent to isolate Noct or make him feel like he was no longer his friend anymore, but that was all for naught now that Ignis realized that is exactly what happened. 

After a few more moments of silence the only thing Ignis could think to say was “I’m sorry, Noct” and even that did not seem to be enough. 

Noctis shrugged against the couch, still staring into the void of the ceiling. “S’okay.” His voice was low and rough from crying. He cleared his throat before continuing. “Things change, I guess.” 

Ignis grimaced. He admitted that all things changed with time, but he did not want Noct to question that their friendship would. 

“Things do change with time,” Ignis started slowly, “but I will never leave your side, Noctis, and not just because it is my sworn duty. It is because we are friends and there is nowhere else I would rather be. I know I have been…’less fun’ since you moved in here. You know I take my duty of preparing you to be the future king very seriously. With that in mind, I agree that I have lost sight of the fact that you are only fifteen, and may not be ready to accept that. You are very much entitled to the normal life your father wants you to experience while outside The Citadel. That includes having friends, who may not be part of your current royal retinue. My hope is that you will still allow me to be your friend as well.”

Ignis sighed, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “Apologies for the impromptu speech.”

Noctis chuckled, drawing Ignis’s attention, his lips curling into a small smile. “You always did give the best lectures, Iggy.”

Ignis smirked, brushing erratic strands of Noctis’s hair out of his eyes. “Communicating lessons has always been my specialty.”

Noctis batted Ignis’s hand away. “Uh huh, as well as being a pain in my ass.”

It was Ignis’s turn to chuckle as Noctis swatted at him ineffectively. “My actions are done in equal turn to your own, _Your Highness._ If I’m a ‘pain in the ass’, imagine what you are to me.”

“Heeeeey,” Noctis said slowly, narrowing his eyes. 

“It’s done out of love, I assure you.”

Noctis scoffed. “And not duty?”

“No,” Ignis said firmly, immediately sobering. “The only actions done out of duty are the ones you detest. Such as following up on council reports-”

“And making me eat vegetables?” Noct interrupted, crossing his arms over his chest. “Which, by the way, low-blow with dinner tonight, Specs.”

Ignis’s smile faded into a look of confusion. “Low-blow? In regards to what?”

“You were pissed about me being out with Prompto without an escort, so you decided to make a very vegetable forward dish as retaliation. Am I right, or am I right?” Noctis asked, gesturing with his hands for emphasis.

“I have no idea what you are talking about,” Ignis said dismissively, breaking eye contact with Noctis as he sat back against the couch, his eyes rolling to the ceiling. 

“You suck.”

Ignis shrugged. “Prompto seemed to enjoy the soup, so I’ll count it as a success,” he added nonchalantly.

“Speaking of,” Noctis said slowly, folding his hands over his stomach. He paused, clenching his bottom lip between his teeth briefly before continuing. “There is no standard protocol on background checks for friends of the crown prince, is there?”

Ignis let out a deep sigh, adjusting his glasses before he looked back down at Noctis. It was only a matter of time, he supposed, before they came back to the start of the downward spiral for the evening.

“No,” Ignis said quietly. “There is not.” If anything, Ignis felt a little proud that Noctis would know the difference between actual protocols and something he fabricated on the spot. It looked like he would have to give Noctis more credit on the subject in the future. 

“Then why did you do one?” Noctis’s voice was small and cracked on the last word, a typical precursor to tears. Coupled with the hurt look on his face, Ignis had to look away, bringing his eyes to the ceiling, both for a place to look and for perhaps some divine intervention. If Noctis could be honest about his thoughts and feelings this evening, then Ignis owed him the same honesty, not as his adviser, but as his friend. 

“I was...suspicious. When you came home from school that day and mentioned how seemingly out of the blue meeting Prompto was, I could not help but think the worst. I thought for certain that perhaps Prompto meant to use a friendship with you in some ill manner. His background, of course, revealed nothing malicious.”

Noctis was silent for a moment as he processed Ignis’s words. “If there was nothing to worry about in his background check, then why did you let something slip during dinner?” His brows furrowed, as though trying to solve a difficult puzzle in a video game, as he added softly, “You never make mistakes, Specs.”

Ignis chuckled, but it was a hollow sound, as he continued to stare at the ceiling. “I’m only human, Noct. When I found out you were with him without an escort, I thought perhaps I overlooked something. I was reviewing my research frantically while you two walked home. The last thing I would want would be for you to be in any sort of danger. Like cramming for an exam, all of the information was at the surface of my mind. It just sort of...slipped out when the opportunity presented itself.”

“But you were worried because you’re my friend, right?” Noct asked. His voice was small and fragile, and full of so much innocence that Ignis was again reminded that he was still so young. “Not because you’re my adviser?”

Ignis finally pulled his eyes from the ceiling and looked down at Noctis. He was staring up at Ignis, his eyes blue-black in the darkness, his breaths shakily escaping his slightly parted lips as he waited for Ignis’s reply. 

“Yes, because I am your friend, Noctis. I’m your adviser, as well, but I promise that will come second for as long as I can help it.”

Noctis heaved a deep sigh, all tension seemingly leaving his body as he seemed to visibly sag into the couch, a smile spreading across his face. 

“Thanks, Iggy.” 

Two simple words, but Noctis knew Ignis understood the deeper meaning. _Thank you for still being my friend and for being with me._

“Of course, Noct.” 

Ignis raked his long fingers gently through Noct’s hair, causing his face to relax as his eyes slid closed. Noctis let out a deep sigh and settled into the couch. Ignis knew if he kept it up, Noct would soon be sound asleep. Although he did not doubt that the prince was tired and would have no qualms about falling asleep, aside from a sore back in the morning, there was still something bothering Ignis. For part of the drive home he kept mulling over something Noctis had said that they had not yet addressed. He would, unfortunately, not let the prince sleep until he asked. 

“Is there anything else bothering you that you want to talk about?” Ignis asked softly. 

Noctis opened his eyes slowly. Though Ignis continued his slowly stroking Noctis’s hair, Ignis could see the tension settle in his jaw, his lips pursing into a straight line. Noctis took a deep inhale and let it out shakily. 

“I hate being reminded that one day I will be king,” he whispered, his gaze trained on the ceiling, “because all I can think of is my dad dying. And I…I don’t want that to happen. At all. But definitely not anytime soon.”

Ignis paused. He had never thought about Noct’s ascension to the throne occurring at the price of Regis’s life. He always viewed it through the lens of Regis retiring and being present for the beginning of Noctis’s rule, although that feat in itself would be unusual in the Lucis Caelum line.

“Why do you think that, Noct?”

Noctis shrugged against the couch. “Just an irrational fear I have, I guess.”

Ignis bit back a snort. For someone who had a near-death experience at a young age, he seriously doubted that Noctis fearing death, in any form, was irrational. 

“Noctis. Your father is in perfect health. There should be no concern of an untimely passing.” 

“I know, Ignis, but that doesn’t change my fear.”

“Oh, Noct,” Ignis murmured, reaching his hand forward to run his fingers through Noct’s hair again, prepared to launch into another speech. He paused when Noctis shifted and slowly sat up, his back to Ignis. 

“Can you do me a favor?” Noct asked softly.

“Anything for you,” Ignis replied automatically. 

Noctis paused and chewed on his bottom lip slightly. He was not sure if Ignis would honor that once he knew his request, but he hoped. “Can you stay with me tonight?”

Ignis thought he misheard Noctis at first, and was about to ask him to repeat himself when he continued. 

“Ya know, like when we were little?” 

Ignis’s eyes widened slightly in surprise to Noctis’s request. It had been at least four years since Noctis had asked Ignis to spend the night with him or had run into his Citadel bedroom in the middle of the night seeking solace. Not that Ignis minded, but Noctis was in high school now, well on his way to being an adult, and no one needed to point out to Ignis that perhaps they had both passed the age where sharing a bed, even under innocent and platonic circumstances, would be deemed inappropriate. As much as it pained Ignis, he could not possibly accept. 

“Noct, I do not think that is a wis-”

“I don’t want to be alone tonight. Please?” Noctis had turned from where he sat on the couch and unleashed his ultimate weapon: those blue-grey eyes which, when coupled with a pout, were enough to make any advisor cave and do his bidding. Noctis often harnessed the power for evil when they were younger, using the combo to get them sweets from The Citadel kitchens before dinner or extra chapters of Regis’s bedtime tales.

Ignis expelled a deep sigh, dropping his gaze from Noctis since he had already lost his resolve. “As you wish, Your Highness.”

Noctis’s face lit up with the toothy grin of victory. “Thank you,” he whispered. 

Ignis nodded numbly, staring at the carpet illuminated by moonlight. This was a bad idea, but his mind was already running through his nightly routine, seeing what would be needed since he was not, in fact, going home tonight. “I’ll be requiring some sleepwear,” he finally admitted.

“Of course. Lucky for you, I did laundry earlier this week, so I should have an extra pair of pajama pants, at least.” 

While they took turns washing up and changing in the bathroom, Ignis still thought the whole arrangement was a bad idea. Especially when he realized that Noctis used _bar hand soap_ , of all things, as face wash. ( _“How do you not have acne literally all over your face? This stuff is borderline caustic!” Noctis just shrugged. “Good genetics, I guess?”_ ) Ignis was both appalled and jealous, resolving to just splash his face with water else he end up a pimpled disaster in the morning. Oh, how he mourned for the civility of his own toiletries.

Ignis was still waffling on whether or not to stay when he entered the bedroom and saw Noctis stretching. The surgeries needed after The Accident left Noctis with an abundance of scar tissue down his spine and over his left knee. If he forgot to stretch at night, especially after a workout with Gladio, he would likely wake up aching in the morning. Of course, that never deterred Noctis from routinely forgetting to stretch, and he would often wake in the morning with at least minimal pain. 

“The offer still stands to let me teach you yoga, you know” Ignis offered as he walked automatically to the left side of the king size bed. 

Noctis grunted in response as he bent forward at the waist, his fingertips grazing the floor as his back stretched and audibly popped. Ignis winced at the sound as he began pulling extra pillows off of his side of the bed. He questioned how many Noctis needed to sleep properly, and he somehow doubted it was five. 

“I think I’ll pass,” Noctis yawned when he righted himself, stretching his arms over his head. 

“You should at least stop by the physical therapist once a week to get a massage. It’ll help relieve the pressure from the scar tissue building up.” 

Noctis shrugged as he pulled back the comforter on the right side of the bed. “Yeah, probably.”

Ignis sighed. “Apologies, I’m lecturing, aren’t I?”

Noct shot him a toothy grin as he got in bed. “Just a little bit,” he said, holding his index finger and thumb close together. The sarcasm was not lost on Ignis, who rolled his eyes in response. 

They crawled into bed on their respective sides and settled in, silence stretching in the space between them. Ignis laid on his back, staring at the ceiling with his hands curled on his chest, still thinking how this was not the best idea, and was just about to open his mouth to say that perhaps too many years had passed for them to be comfortable with one another, when he felt and heard Noct shift in the bed. Next thing he knew, his left arm was getting pulled off his chest as Noct closed the distance between them. Noct then laid his head on Ignis’s chest, his left arm wrapping around Ignis’s torso as he pressed his body against Ignis’s. 

Ignis held his breath while Noct let out a deep sigh. Ignis felt Noct sag into him, his right cheekbone pressed into his left pectoral as he let out a small yawn. The effect was instantaneous. Ignis felt like he was twelve again, a small, recently walking again Noctis curled into his side, head on his chest, downy black hair partially obscuring the view of the copy of Cosmogony he was holding vertically as he read them stories of the Astrals. 

“Iggy, tell me about the ancient kings of Lucis.” 

Ignis could not help the small smile that developed on his lips as he brought his left arm around Noct’s bony shoulders. “Do you want a bedtime tale, similar to when we were little?”

Ignis felt Noctis shrug. “Sure,” he said softly. After a few more seconds he continued, quietly, “I also need a topic for a paper in my government class and I thought the ancient kings would be a good place to start.”

Ignis laughed. It started as a low chuckle, and then grew, until his stomach was shaking and his eyes were closing against potential tears. He felt Noctis lift his head and, as predicted, opened his eyes to see a pair of stormy grey-blue ones glaring at him, one side of his face cast in shadow from the warm glow of the bedside table lamp. 

“What is so funny?” Noct hissed, his brows furrowed. 

His expression only made Ignis continue chuckling. “You could have just asked if you needed help with your homework, Noctis.”

“I don’t need help,” Noctis bit back, quietly. “I just...need some inspiration.”

Ignis smiled. “Oh, alright,” he said softly, ruffling Noctis’s hair, “I’ll oblige.”

Noctis scowled when Ignis ruffled his hair, but upon hearing Ignis give in to his request, he smiled and settled back down, the right side of his face pressed against the soft grey t-shirt of his that Ignis was wearing. 

Ignis ran his left hand through Noct’s hair gently and began. “Somnus Lucis Caelum, often referred to as the Founder King, was the first in the Lucis Caelum line…”

Noct’s breathing slowed as Ignis continued to recount the deeds of the first king of Lucis, and soon he felt all tension leave the prince’s body. He smiled, comforted by the fact that after all these years, he could still lure Noctis to sleep with stories. Perhaps it was something in his voice, and not the dull subject matter, that worked as a perfect sedative. 

It was only after Ignis pulled his glasses off with his right hand and placed them on the bedside table nearest him that he realized the bedside table lamp by Noctis was still on. Effectively pinned under Noctis’s dead weight, Ignis sighed, and closed his eyes. He supposed it could stay on until morning, or until Noctis rolled off of him in the middle of the night. The last thought Ignis had before he drifted asleep was how he missed falling asleep to the steady sound of Noctis’s breathing.

\---

Prompto waited until he heard the car pull away from the curb before he slid down the wall in the entrance hall until he was seated. He immediately pulled his knees to his chest, hooking his chin over them, and let out a shaky breath. He let out one more before the carefully restrained tears started to fall. Now that he was alone, he could let the shock of the past hour fully crash over him. 

Ignis researched him and his family. He choked out a sob and held his legs tighter. Although he was not exactly shocked at that, it still _hurt._ He suspected there would be some oddities at potentially being friends with Noctis, but a complete breach of his privacy so early on was enough to have him rethinking the past few weeks. Perhaps being alone was a better alternative if feeling exposed was the price of Noctis’s friendship. 

Granted, Ignis only revealed that his mother traveled for work, which was not the worst thing Prompto could think of. But if Ignis knew that his mother traveled for work, then he undoubtedly knew his father did as well. Perhaps he also knew that Prompto lived alone for the majority of his life. Perhaps he would find that concerning or suspicious and report it anonymously to the district authorities, that a fourteen year-old boy was effectively living alone and should be placed into protective services. Prompto shuddered at the thought of being taken away, especially since his parents were going to be out of town for the next month, at least. 

The only consolation in all of this, in Prompto’s mind, was Noctis’s reaction to all of this. He seemed well and truly pissed about the breach of Prompto’s privacy. He also seemed genuinely sorry. The latter put Prompto more at ease than anything, because it indicated to him that not only was Noctis unaware of Ignis’s research, he disapproved of it. It made Prompto feel that at least someone was on his side. 

Prompto had no doubt that Noctis’s anger with Ignis was two fold as there was definitely something off between Noctis and Ignis when they arrived at Noct’s apartment. Perhaps something was said during the phone conversation at The Insomniac that set Noct on edge? Prompto had been trying his best not to eavesdrop when Ignis had called, respecting the fact that Noctis had dropped his voice low. Whatever it was, it made dinner almost unbearable. Try as he might to make conversation, nothing seemed to stick. Despite the soup being delicious, Noctis barely touched it, probably another move against Ignis if they were fighting. 

As Prompto thought through this, still sitting on the floor of the entrance hall of his apartment, his tears subsided and his breathing regulated. He still felt upset, but now the post-cry exhaustion was taking over, and all he wanted more than anything was a hug. The thought made another sob wrack through his body, realizing that he was going to be home alone for an entire month. Well, if he could not get a hug, perhaps a phone call would suffice. 

As Prompto fished his cell phone out of his front jeans pocket, he thought of the itinerary his parents reviewed with him during breakfast this morning. It was evening, but they should still be up, and they always did their best to answer his phone calls, provided they had service. Prompto pulled up his favorites, hit the entry labeled “Mom”, and pressed the phone to his ear. He tried to regulate his breathing as the dial tone droned on. And on. And on. 

_“Hello. This is Doctor Ceilia Argentum. I cannot answer the phone right now. Please leave your name, number, and a brief message and I will get back to you as soon as I can. Thank you.”_

Prompto hung up after listening to his mom’s voicemail message, if only to listen to her recorded voice. He sighed. The only other person he thought of calling then was Noctis. He had his contact pulled up on his phone, right thumb hovering over the call button, when he sighed, resigned, and locked his phone. He doubted Noct would want to talk to him right now. Based on the way he was acting when he walked Prompto to his door, he suspected he returned to the car and either gave Ignis an earful or stewed in quiet rage, as he had been doing most for the entire car ride to his apartment. 

Prompto finally uncurled himself. He unlaced his Converse and pulled them off, tossing them unceremoniously onto the shoe mat next to the door. He stood up, dragging his messenger bag still around his shoulders with him as he headed straight for his room. There was one remedy to his problems he could always rely on when things were difficult: the blessed void of sleep. 

\---

Noctis was pulled awake by the smell of something sweet and the low sizzle of a pan on the stovetop. He groaned, as usual, when waking, his body and brain at opposing ends of the conflict called consciousness. When he finally submitted to waking up and opened his eyes, he saw that the blackout curtains in his room were partially pulled back, letting grey light into the room. He hissed, pulling the comforter over his head in protest. Then, memories of last night started to come back to him in snippets. 

When he arrived at the memory of him falling asleep in Ignis’s arms, his eyes snapped open and he ripped back the covers. Suddenly, the enticing smells and sounds made sense. He sat up slowly, rubbing the right side of his neck, the dull ache in it suddenly having a cause. He must have slept on Ignis most of the night. Noctis flushed at the memory of his face pressed against Ignis’s chest as his long fingers carded through his hair. He had not snuggled up like that to Ignis, let alone another human, in at least a few years, and he was embarrassed to admit to himself that it felt, well, _good_. At the very least, it felt better than sleeping alone in his king size bed. One of the reasons why he piled so many pillows onto the bed was to create the illusion it was not as empty. If he stretched out in the middle of the night, he could always clutch a pillow if he needed it. 

Noct groaned, both from embarrassment and being up at what he could only assume was an ungodly hour in the morning. When he looked at his phone, he was surprised that it was only a little after ten in the morning. Either Ignis slept past dawn, or he had woken up, left, and then came back to make Noct breakfast. The latter was easier to accept as the truth, and Noctis was convinced of it as he got up, stretching his arms over his head to pop his back. After slipping his cell phone into the pocket of his athletic shorts, he made his way barefoot to the kitchen.

Whatever Ignis was cooking smelled wonderful, and had Noctis’s stomach growling eagerly as he emerged from the hallway. 

“Whatcha makin, Specs?” Noct asked, a yawn quickly following. 

“Good morning, Noct,” Ignis replied, flipping a piece of bread on the griddle. 

As Noct walked over to the counter, he got a better look. Ignis was wearing a white button-up, sleeves rolled to the elbows. Although not unusual by itself, he had worn a white button-up yesterday, and he never, _ever,_ wore the same color twice in a row. Upon further inspection, Noctis noticed it was slightly wrinkled, another taboo in Ignis’s wardrobe. 

“Did you...sleep in?” Noct asked slowly. 

He thought he saw Ignis stiffen, pausing mid-flip on a piece of bread, before speaking. “Yes. I suppose I needed the extra sleep.” Each word was spoken carefully and slowly. Each word was guarded. 

Noctis felt his face grow hot and his stomach twist unexpectedly. “Listen, Iggy...I’m sorry I asked you to spend the night and uhh, stay...with me…” Noct let out a shaky breath, unsure of how to continue. Luckily he did not have to. 

“Nonsense, Noct,” Ignis said swiftly, his tone polite, but just a little tight. “It was my pleasure. Reminded me of...simpler times.” Ignis turned to Noctis, his green eyes meeting half-lidded blues, as he removed the four pieces of bread from the griddle and moved them to a plate. 

Noctis averted Iggy’s gaze almost immediately, not quite convinced with his response. Instead he focused on the food that had pulled him out of bed in the first place. “Is this…?”

“Tenebraen toast, yes.” A ghost of a smile flashed across Ignis’s face then, his eyes lighting briefly as he turned back to the stove top. “I will admit, Prompto mentioning it last night inspired me. Luckily, all the ingredients were on hand. If you could slice the strawberries and get out the powdered sugar, that would be very helpful.”

“Okay,” Noct said as he numbly walked around the counter to the kitchen proper. The strawberries were already out, washed, and in a bowl by a small plastic cutting board on the counter. Noctis started to slice the strawberries slowly as Ignis toasted another four pieces of bread.

“Noct,” Ignis ventured, after a few minutes of silence, “About last night…” 

Noct kept slicing the strawberries. “Mmm, which part?” He tried to sound aloof, unconcerned, but secretly hoped the next words out of Ignis’s mouth were not about the fact that they shared a bed like they used to do when they were younger. He was thankful Ignis had his back to him because his face burned at the mere thought of it. He was fifteen, he should not have to rely on Ignis to comfort him in order to fall asleep. 

“I know we talked at length, but I wanted to formally apologize for creating possible tension between you and Prompto.”

Noct stopped slicing strawberries for a brief moment, replaying Ignis’s words in his head. _Creating possible tension? More like a rift the size of Taelpar Crag._ Noctis had not even begun to think how he was going to salvage his budding friendship with Prompto, but it was now his main concern as he resumed slicing the strawberries.

“I’ll fix things with Prompto,” Noct said firmly, using the blunt edge of the knife to push the strawberry slices back into the bowl. “But I want you to delete whatever ‘research’ you have on him.”

Ignis was silent for a moment, the only sound the sizzle of the griddle. Noctis was convinced he was thinking of ways to delete the information, yet somehow back it up for future reference should he need it.

“I mean really delete it. No backing it up,” Noctis added as a precaution.

Finally, Ignis sighed “Alright, Noct. ”

Noctis smirked, even though Ignis still had his back to him. “Now, where is the powdered sugar?”

Ignis huffed. “Really? This is your own kitchen.”

Noctis shrugged. “Hey, you do all the shopping and put everything away. I don’t know where half of anything is.”

Ignis chuckled at that. “I suppose you are correct. It’s in the lazy susan.”

“The _what?_ ” 

“The cabinet to my right, in the corner,” Ignish sighed and stuck out his right foot to gesture. “Since there is such a large space but it’s difficult to get to, the cabinet is a carousel.” 

“Oh, that is neat,” Noct said, crossing to the cabinet in question. 

Ignis sighed, though Noct could see out of the corner of his eye that he still wore a smile. “Yes, quite ‘neat’ indeed.”

Once the second round of toast was cooked and both plates were piled with powdered sugar and strawberries, they sat at the dining room table and ate in amicable silence. Noctis made a low, delighted noise upon taking the first bite of the toast.

“This is dewishis.”

“Please don’t speak with your mouth full,” Ignis sighed. “I swear to the Six.”

Noctis grinned, powdered sugar rimming his smirk. “Compliments to the chef,” he said after swallowing. 

Ignis raised his coffee mug in thanks as he took a sip. 

“Noct, I did want to discuss one more thing from yesterday,” he said after putting his mug down gently on the table.

Noctis swallowed his mouthful of toast, and hesitantly asked, “Oh?” already dreading the answer. 

“Yes,” Ignis started, “I wanted to discuss you going somewhere without an escort.” 

Noct immediately stared at his toast, hoping it would keep Ignis from seeing his unrestrained partial eyeroll. “Ignis-”

Ignis held up his right hand, cutting Noctis off. “If I may?”

Noctis sighed, cutting his toast with the edge of his fork aggressively. He could not decide which was worse. Getting lectured at first thing in the morning or talking about them sharing a bed like when they were little. At least the conversation Ignis was pursuing had a lower chance of killing him from embarrassment. 

“I know you do not feel the need to be escorted by myself, Gladio, or another member of the Crownsguard at all times, especially if you are undercover. However, I do not think I need to remind you that even within the wall of Insomnia, there are those who would seek to do the royal family harm. In order to comply with you and your father’s wish that you experience as normal a life as possible, however, I will grant you some leniency. You may go to certain places with only Prompto, such as this coffee shop, but you must inform Gladio and me of your whereabouts at all times. We are responsible for your safety, especially outside The Citadel. You can guarantee that if something were to happen to you when we were not around, not only would your father drag you back to The Citadel posthaste, but Gladio and I would suffer punishments unimaginable.” 

“Like being fired?” Noct asked smugly, gesturing with a chunk of toast at the end of his fork. 

Ignis narrowed his eyes ever so slightly, clearly not amused at the joke, which only made Noctis grin. Ignis’s lips curled slightly in response. 

“Either that or the death penalty.”

“At least we don’t do beheadings anymore. That’d be an awful way to go.”

Ignis chuckled, but the smile quickly fell from his face. “Noct...do you understand?”

“I get it, Specs,” Noct said slowly. He then sighed deeply. As per usual, he was reminded that his actions, although his, were not really his own. They always had ramifications beyond himself and affected multiple lives, like a chain reaction. It was a twisted side effect of the Royal Bubble - although nothing could come into it, the consequences of his actions could leave it - like the semi-impermeable barrier he had learned some cells had in his current science class. As he cut another bite of toast he added, “I promise not to skip class and go to clubs with Prompto without letting you or Gladio know.” 

Ignis gave him a warm smile. “Well, I would hope you would let us know about that. That sounds like fun.”

“Who are you and what have you done with Iggy?” Noctis asked, his face blank in mock shock. 

Ignis chuckled as he stood from the table. “Finish up your breakfast, _Your Highness._ You still have some homework to do, I believe?”

Noctis groaned, his mouth full of toast. Some things never changed.

\---

Prompto tossed and turned all night, half-remembered dreams keeping him on the edge of sleep. He was thankful when he woke to the sound of heavy rain sheeting against his bedroom window. It made him feel less guilty about wallowing in bed since he should have been running if the weather permitted it. He stayed beneath the covers, trying to drift back to sleep, when his curiosity as to the time finally got the better of him. Judging by the grey light diffusing into his bedroom from beyond the window blinds, he would have to guess it was late morning. He was surprised it was just past noon when he finally picked his phone off his bed-side table. 

Prompto was also surprised that he had no new text messages. He supposed Noctis may not be up yet, and also Prompto did claim he would text Noctis first. He groaned, the memories of last night’s dinner welling up in his mind as the silence of the apartment smothered him. He was alone until school tomorrow morning. As much as he wanted to see Noctis again, for a third day in a row, he did not think he could handle coming back to an empty home. Better to power through the entire rest of the day alone and then deal with school tomorrow. 

Prompto begrudgingly pulled himself out of bed, rubbing sleep from his eyes and slipping on his glasses as he shuffled into the kitchen to scrounge together breakfast. Instant oatmeal and apple slices with peanut butter could not hold a candle to the breakfast his mother made yesterday, but it was all he felt like expending energy on. He ate at the bar, scrolling absently through a social media site on his phone as he shoveled globs of oatmeal into his mouth. When he was done and the dishes were soaking in the sink, he trudged to the bathroom to shower, the hot water doing little to lift his spirits. 

His current mood is what his mother would call a “funk” - just a bit of a dip in the ever charting trajectory of one’s life. It was temporary, she would say, and would be gone before he knew it. As Prompto thought of being without her for the next three weeks, he seriously doubted this “funk” would be anything but temporary. Perhaps it was more of a state of being he would adopt for the foreseeable future, stretching well beyond the three weeks of near-solitude, and forever alter the course of his attitude. Sure, it was a dramatic thought, but it could happen. 

Prom sat at his desk, resigned to drown himself in homework for the rest of the day so at least he could say he was productive. He shivered despite the sweatpants and oversized hoodie he wore, navy blue with a stylized cartoon chocobo chick on the front, as water droplets from his damp and unstyled hair infiltrated past the collar of his hoodie and found bare skin. He groaned, retreating to the bathroom to aggressively towel his hair dry, only to come out looking more like a ruffled chocobo chick and no more dry than before. 

“Whatever,” he sighed as he walked back to his room. He knew he was in for a great time, if it was already day one without his parents and he was talking to himself. _Strap in, Prompto, you’re in for a bumpy ride!_

Prompto pulled up a radio app on his phone, put on a soft electronica station, and set the volume to low before setting the phone aside and resuming his algebra homework from yesterday. He was just finishing up the second problem when the sterile tones of the electronica muted briefly, and the chime for his text messages cut through. 

Prompto paused, the eraser-end of his pencil ceasing its tapping against his lip as he eyed his phone at the corner of his desk, wondering who it could be. The list of contacts he texted was almost non-existent. He texted his mom more than his dad, so it may have been her, having signal for a brief moment to let him know where they were. He also thought it may be Noct, though that seemed unlikely. Knowing his luck, it was most likely a random classmate he had shared his number with when he was desperate the first few weeks of school.

Prompto sighed and picked up his phone, curiosity finally getting the better of him. His eyes widened as he hit the unlock button, lighting up the screen. “1 Unread Message - Noctis”. He opened the message immediately.

_Noctis: Dude wat did u get for prblem 3a? I think im missing something…_

Prompto rolled his eyes and almost locked his phone in annoyance when he saw the typing indicator pop up, keeping his eyes glued to the screen. He did not have to wait long for a second message to appear in the thread. 

_Noctis: R we ok?_

Prompto stared at the second message, annoyance at the first quickly evaporating. It was so disarmingly simple. _R we ok?_ Honestly, Prompto did not know. His claim that they were from last night sounded hollow in his head as his phone sagged in his hand. He knew there would be risks and possible consequences of talking to and potentially being friends with Noctis, but he thought the greatest of which was that Noctis would turn out to have an awful personality. That the true reason why he ate alone at lunch was not because he was an awkward, unapproachable boy, but that he was a major dick that no one wanted to be around. Prompto had been pleasantly surprised thus far that the former was more true than the latter. He guessed he should consider himself lucky that the worst that happened thus far was that one of Noctis’s sworn guards found out his mom, and likely both of his parents, traveled for work. Perhaps his luck could stretch a bit farther. 

Prompto let out a shaky breath and began to tap at his phone.

_ > Yeah, we’re okay. I’m just...lonely. _

Prompto hesitated. It was truthful, but desperate, something he had tried to avoid being around Noctis. He supposed, in some odd way, that it was a test. If he could not be truthful around Noctis now, then he likely could not be in the future. What would be the sense in putting all this effort into a friendship if it was just going to be hollow at the end?

Noctis’s reply came a few seconds later.

_Noctis: Do your parents travel for work a lot? What do they do?_

Prompto bit his bottom lip, the questions so straightforward and alluring. Once he started, there would be no stopping. He took a deep breath and started typing. 

_ > Lately it seems like. They were just gone for almost a month and already left again. They classify animals and plants for the university. _

There was a palpable beat of silence when the typing indicator appeared after Prompto sent his message, and he held his breath.

_Noctis: Dude. That sucks._

Prompto felt a shudder course through him, one that culminated in his chest tightening and his eyes prickling with coming tears. He felt himself sag down into his wooden desk chair as he attempted to type a reply, the screen blurring as he went. 

_ > Thanks...it does. Sounds like a dream to most kids but its so freaking lonely. Its honestly why I talked to you in the first place, dude. _

Prompto hit send before he could stop himself, his right forearm immediately coming up to scrub at the moisture on his face before he continued. 

_ > I know thats lame as hell but its the truth _

Prompto looked away from his phone then, not daring to see if Noct was typing a response. _This is it,_ he thought. _Good bye, new friend. Hello again, lonely days, nights, and weekends._ He was honestly shocked when he saw Noctis had replied and was still typing, the messages coming through in fragments. 

_Noct: Hey stop its not lame ok?_

_N: Im being srs i am lonely too - being prince sucks_

_N: Im glad you talked to me - i havent had this much fun on a weekend since school started_

_N: I also havent gotten this much homework done before 10 PM on a sunday EVER. ;) I have u to thank 4 that_

_N: Im here if u want to talk - like actually talk not just txt tho txting is fine too cause talking on the phone is awkward lol_

Prompto felt his breath hitch and a new surge of heat broke over him, doused by tears as he read through the messages once, twice, three times. He clutched his phone to his chest, his forehead slowly coming into contact with his algebra book at the edge of his desk as he heaved a shaky breath in. He held his phone in his hands between his knees, the screen blurred through tears, when he saw another message pop up in the thread with Noctis.

_Noctis: Prom u ok? I dont wanna but I will call u if u dont respond soon...fair warning_

Prompto choked out a laugh. It was a pitiful sound, though it made him feel hopeful. Here was someone he barely knew, caring about his well being, while his parents were on a trip across the world to a barren tundrascape. He quickly tapped out a reply to avoid the awkward phone call.

_ > I’m okay...or i guess i’ll b okay. Thanks for looking out 4 me. _

The reply came immediately. 

_Noctis: That’s what friends r 4 :)_

Prompto wiped at his eyes as he read the last message. These tears felt different, lighter. Perhaps they were happy tears. Prompto hoped he’d be shedding those more often than the others as long as Noctis was his friend. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am proud to report that this fic has reached 100 kudos! I am humbled and so thankful for your support. I'm of course happy that even one (1) other person finds joy in this work outside of myself and the lovely KikiStorm. To know that number is likely greater than one is truly amazing!
> 
> In honor of the milestone, I have opened my asks (labeled Inquiries) on my tumblr, jadevalentine-writes.tumblr.com. I also BELIEVE I have fixed my message settings, so people should be able to drop me a line if they are interested in chatting. I love interacting with fans and have already met some great people. :)
> 
> My biggest thank you and deepest appreciation to KikiStorm, as always, for being a wonderful beta reader, editor, and conspirator. This is our "word baby" and I love watching it grow up! Here's to many more we shall craft together. 
> 
> Without further ado, I present for your reading pleasure, Chapter 6! Enjoy!

Time had a funny way of slipping by unnoticed when you fell into a routine. Wake-up, shower, go to school, come home, do homework, eat dinner, go to bed. Wake-up and do it all over again. As October started to wane and enter its final week, the only identification that the hellish loop of the school week was ending was the now weekly ritual of going to the arcade on Fridays. This would be followed by a Crow’s Nest dinner, now tradition, and then Noctis and Prompto would go their separate ways, meeting up on Saturday afternoons to do homework at The Insomniac. Now that Ignis knew when and where they were meeting, he had no qualms about Noctis meeting Prompto there unescorted. He agreed that it helped Noctis keep a lower profile, which was a huge victory for Noctis personally. He started to feel more normal at the coffee shop than the arcade because of this, even though the one barista kept sneaking glances at him every time he was in line or when she came to refill their drinks. 

Noctis was thinking about The Insomniac as he walked to the courtyard for lunch on a Friday in late October. He had been considering changing his drink order up, maybe trying one of the seasonal specialities, as he sat down at their usual table. He was surprised that he beat Prompto, considering his classroom right before lunch was on the opposite end of the building. Noctis sat down, pulling his lunch out of his satchel with his left hand as he fished his phone out of his pants pocket with his right. Sure enough, he had one unread message from Prompto. Noctis smiled as he opened it. 

_ Prompto: Gonna b late - gotta swing by my locker! :D _

Noctis snorted as he read the text, easily envisioning Prompto’s grin to match the emoticon. He booted up King’s Knight as he waited, tapping with his right hand as he shoveled chips into his mouth with his left. 

“Woo, sorry I’m late!” Prompto called a few minutes later as he entered the courtyard. 

Noctis still had his eyes glued to his phone, where he was handily winning a battle, as Prompto approached the table. “No biggie. Did you forget a textbook for an afternoon class?”

“Naw, I had to rescue these babies!” Prompto plopped a flimsy plastic container on the table as he sat down. “They would have gotten utterly destroyed if I carried them around all day.”

_ VICTORY  _ flashed across the top of Noctis’s screen as his eyes slid to the container Prompto set on the table. In it were the saddest half-dozen cupcakes Noctis had ever seen. 

They were small, with drooping hot pink frosting and white star sprinkles, most of which were scattered loose across the container. The cake looked to be white, though the majority of it was obscured by the silver-metallic wrapping on the bottom of the cupcakes. 

“What’s the special occasion?” Noctis asked, raising a brow. 

Prompto was already pulling the label apart at the container’s seam, the plastic crinkling in protest. “I picked these up this morning on my way to school. There’s a convenience store I pass on my walk here.”

The first thought that came to Noct’s mind is that Ignis would be beyond offended if he had a convenience store cupcake. It seemed to be only marginally above a vending machine cupcake. Naturally, Noctis wanted to try one immediately.

“Cool, dude,” Noctis chuckled, “but why?”

“Aha! Victory!” Prompto said gleefully as he finally pulled the rest of the label away from the seam. He popped the container open with his thumbs, and rubbed his hands together as the top flopped open. He was about to pick one of the sad cupcakes up when he finally noticed Noctis’s stare. Prompto looked up, eyes widening slowly, his face starting to take on a tinge of red. 

“Umm, I wanted to share them. They are...for...my birthday.” Prompto’s voice shrunk as he spoke, the last part coming out at a volume barely above a whisper as he proceeded to gingerly pick up a cupcake, trying to avoid getting frosting all over his fingers. 

Noctis stared. “When is your birthday?”

Prompto looked up, as though he was honestly thinking about it, as he cradled the cupcake in his left palm, his right hand already working to peel back the wrapper. “Uhh...tomorrow, actually. The twenty-fifth.”

Noctis blinked slowly, his phone and food forgotten as he continued to stare. “Oh...I didn’t know. I’m sorry.”

“Oh, dude! It’s no problem! Don’t worry about it. I’m surprised Ignis didn’t tell you.” Prompto gave Noctis a wink as he bit into the cupcake. They could joke about the whole “research incident” now, as though it happened years ago and not just a few weeks ago. 

Noctis snorted. “Joke’s on me for not asking him, honestly. So what are your plans for your birthday weekend?”

“Whaddya mean?” Prompto asked around a mouthful of cupcake, pink frosting smeared in the one corner of his mouth. 

“Exactly what I asked,” Noct said slowly, spreading his hands out for emphasis. “How are you gonna spend your birthday?”

“Oh, uh...I just thought we could, umm, hang out...as usual, ya know? Meet at The Insomniac, do homework. Maybe have an awkward dinner.” Prompto was looking intently at his half-eaten cupcake as he spoke, picking at the wrapper. He met Noctis’s eyes and smirked at the last sentence, but then immediately returned to staring at his sad cupcake. 

Noctis let out a breath, a little relieved that Prompto was still planning on spending the day with him, but spending his birthday at The Insomniac doing homework? Unacceptable. 

Before he could stop himself, Noctis asked, “Don’t you have plans with your parents?”

Prompto, halfway to shoving the rest of the cupcake in his mouth like a boa constrictor about to consume an entire rat, paused. His hand sagged slowly, taking the cupcake with it. 

“They’re not back from their last trip yet.”

Oh. 

_ IDIOT!  _ Noctis screamed internally.

“I’m sorry, Prom,” Noctis said with a wince. 

Prom shrugged and popped the rest of the cupcake in his mouth. “No biggie.”

“Doing your homework on your birthday, though, is unacceptable. Especially because your birthday falls on a weekend. You have to do something fun.”

Prompto shrugged again and swallowed, with some effort. Whether it was from the size of the bite or the quality of the cupcake, Noctis was not sure. 

“Eh, I’m fine just doing our usual thing. It’s not a big deal.” His tone was flat, and superficially nonchalant. 

Noctis had only been talking to Prompto for a few weeks, but he did pick up on some of his tells quickly. The one he was seeing right now, with Prompto avoiding his gaze and speaking in a soft controlled way, was his tell for when something was a big deal, but he was trying to pretend it was not. 

“Absolutely not.”

Prom looked up at Noctis and tilted his head to one side in confusion. “What?”

“We’re not doing our ‘usual thing’. It’s your day, dude, and you should spend it how you want. And doing homework should not be on that list.”

“But...what if I want to do homework?”

“Vetoed. New royal decree: no working on homework on birthdays.”

A grin unfurled like a sunflower on Prompto’s face. “Hey, you can’t call ‘royal decree’ when it suits you.”

Noctis crossed his arms over his chest and stuck up his chin defiantly. “Yes I can. I’m the Prince of Lucis.”

Prompto snorted, then downright laughed. “I see. You only admit to be the crown prince when it suits you, too, huh?”

“Duh, dude. If I can’t use the perks and flex the rules, what’s the point?”

Prompto chuckled, then proceeded to pull the rest of his lunch, including the dreaded baby carrots, out of his messenger bag. “Alright,  _ Your Highness _ . What should we do then?”

“‘We’? It’s your birthday. What do  _ you _ want to do?”

“As long as I get to hang out with you tonight and tomorrow some, I don’t really care.”

The sentence was out of Prompto’s mouth before he could even think. He said it without hesitation as he popped open the bag containing his usual peanut-butter and jelly sandwich. He paused, half-way to fishing the sandwich out of the bag, his eyes immediately snapping to Noct’s face as he felt his own face burn in embarrassment. 

Noct’s face was blank, at first, but then the corners of his mouth drew up into a slow, soft smile. He looked down at his phone, the screen now blank and locked, as he said, “I definitely want to hang out.”

Prompto let out a shaky breath. “G-good. Me too, buddy.”

Noctis grinned, his blue-grey eyes crinkling at the edges slightly. His face then shifted, his mouth turning into an ‘o’ as he snapped his left fingers and said, “Oh, I have an idea!” He immediately unlocked his phone, made a few taps with his right thumb, and then started furiously tapping with both thumbs. 

Prompto leaned forward, attempting to look at Noctis’s screen. “An idea for what?”

Noctis jerked back, bringing his phone close to his face as he shot Prompto a small glare. “An idea for tonight. I’m still leaving what to do tomorrow up to you, but there is no reason we can’t start the celebration tonight.”

“No arcade?” Prompto asked, slight disappointment in his voice. “What about our ZSO high score?”

Noctis shook his head. “I’m not worried. I have a better plan in mind.”

Prompto felt warmth rush through his chest. The fact that Noctis cared more about celebrating Prompto’s birthday than protecting their high score on Zombie Shoot-Out meant more to him than anything in that moment. 

“Mind telling me what the plan is?”

Noctis shrugged. “Depends. Do you like surprises or not?”

Prompto hummed as he thought, taking a bit of his sandwich. “I dunno,” he said, mouth full. 

Noctis brandished his trademark shit-eating grin. “Surprise it is then.”

Noctis spent the rest of the lunch hour grilling Prompto on his favorite type of cake and food. Prompto answered all of his questions, but raised a brow as Noctis was not secretive about transcribing his response directly into his phone, no doubt bombarding Ignis with things to cook tonight. Although it ruined the surprise a bit, Prompto was still excited. As he sat in his last class, Lucian History, he fidgeted more than normal as he watched the clock, counting down the minutes until he could meet Noctis by the west gate. He was bouncing his left leg so much, the classmate to his left was giving him serious side-eye, and even his teacher glanced his direction once or twice despite him sitting in the back.

After what seemed like a decade, the merciful sound of the final bell chimed, and Prompto shoved his notebook unceremoniously into his messenger bag, pages crumpling immediately as he did not even bother flipping to the cover. He all but ran to his locker to retrieve the last of the cupcakes from lunch as well as a few textbooks, and then he was off to the west gate to meet Noctis. 

It was weird to see Noctis standing alone against the brick wall without Gladio towering next to him. Prompto felt a little sad that he would not get to see him this evening as usual. Although Gladio never played with him and Noct at the arcade, Prompto had started to get to know him at their after-arcade dinners at The Crow’s Nest. Gladio was particularly fond of ruffling Noct’s feathers, taking every opportunity he could to remind Noctis that he was short, that he should stop slouching, and also that he was always going to be nicknamed “princess” no matter what Noctis did to convince him otherwise. Gladio and Noct’s banter was entertaining, to say the least, and had caused Prompto to nearly choke on stolen fries on more than one occasion. 

“Alright, where to if we’re not going to the arcade?” Prompto asked as he approached, flimsy cupcake container in hand. 

Noctis pushed off from the wall and slung his satchel over his right shoulder. “To your place.”

Prompto paused. “Uh, what? Why?”

“Unless you have an extra pair of clothes in that bag of yours,” Noctis said, suspiciously eyeing his messenger bag, which was currently overflowing with textbooks and paper and biting deeply into Prom’s right shoulder as a result, “I’m assuming you’ll want to grab stuff for this weekend.” 

“Weekend?” 

“Yeah, you’re spending the night at my place,” Noctis said as he slipped his hands into his left hand into his pants pockets. “And then tomorrow we can do whatever you want.” 

Prompto stared at Noctis, the gears turning in his head slowly. “Really?” he asked after a few minutes, tilting his head to one side like a dog trying to figure out what its human was saying.

“Really what?” Noctis asked, tilting his head to mirror Prompto. 

“Am I spending the night at your apartment?”

Noctis chuckled. “Yeah, where else? Come on, lead the way,” he said, taking a step. 

The gears in Prompto’s head finally aligned and he stumbled forward, taking point as they walked to his apartment. They chatted idly, the crowd of high schoolers thinning as they got closer to their destination. When they rounded the final corner, Prompto felt a wave of panic wash over him. He was about to take Noctis,  _ Prince Noctis _ , into his home. It was nowhere near as lavish as The Citadel or even Noct’s current apartment, and Prompto felt his face heat up in building embarrassment. It was small and homey, and on any other day Prompto was glad to approach the red door as it meant he was finally home. But now he hesitated with the key in his right hand and the cupcake container in his left as he approached the door. 

Noctis waited patiently behind him for a few moments, rocking on his heels. “Uh, ya gonna open the door, Prom? Or are we at the wrong place?” His voice was light, joking, with a smirk on his lips. 

Prompto let out a breath he did not know he was holding. “Don’t judge me, okay.”

Noct stopped rocking on his heels. “What?”

“Our house...my home is really small, okay? Don’t...judge me for it.” Prompto swallowed, slowly slipping the key into the lock.

Noctis tilted his head to one side and worried at his bottom lip briefly. “Um, okay? I won’t judge…” he said softly. 

“Thanks,” Prompto mumbled, throwing the lock and opening the door. He stepped inside, fiddling to get the key out of the lock. He let out a shaky breath and then opened the door wide, plastering a forced smile on his face. “Welcome to Casa de Argentum.”

Noctis obliged and stepped around Prom as he shut the door. He unslung his heavy messenger bag and leaned it against the wall as he toed out of his dress shoes, pushing them onto the mat with his right foot once he was out of them, still holding onto the cupcake container. Noctis followed suit and followed Prompto as he walked down the hall, making for the kitchen. 

“The grande tour,” Prompto said. He tried to sound nonchalant, but he had a feeling it was coming out forced and more irritated than anything. “First stop, the kitchen.” He went through the first doorway on his left, depositing the cupcake container on the bar. He turned, about to give Noctis the three-second rundown of the small kitchen, when he noticed Noct was not in fact behind him. How could he possibly lose him between the ten feet from the foyer to the kitchen, Prompto has no idea. He quickly ducked his head out into the hall and looked towards the door. 

Noctis was standing in the hall, his eyes glued to the wall. Ah yes, how could Prompto forget? One of the first things that assaulted guests when they walked into his home was what his mother affectionately called “The Prompto Gallery”. There were easily two dozen framed photos on the entry hall wall to the left of the door, displaying Prompto and his parents during various stages of his life. They were arranged in a collage of all shapes and sizes. Prompto had learned to ignore it after several years, steadfastly avoiding eye contact with younger, chubbier versions of himself. His mother, Astrals bless her, had placed it stratetically near the door so that his face would be the first she would see when she came home from long trips. 

Noctis was transfixed, his hands in his blazer pockets, studying each picture carefully. Prompto felt fear at first seeing Noctis in front of the gallery, thinking it would only be a matter of time before he would snicker and make a crass comment, either about his appearance when he was younger, or just how creepy the gallery must seem. Instead, Noctis said something completely different. 

“Your mom really loves you.”

Prompto had joined Noctis’s side without realizing it. He scanned the gallery. In every photo, his mother was smiling, whether it was holding him when he was a toddler after he had realized the tough truth about gravity and monkey bars or the most recent edition of her standing next to him, beaming, her arm in his, as he stood in his school uniform for the first day of high school. She was home that day and had made him Tenebraen toast before he left for school. His father was in a few photos, as well, but mostly it was Prompto and his mother, with camera duty being relegated to his father. 

“Yeah,” Prompto finally said. “I guess she does.”

“I’m sorry she’s not here for your birthday,” Noctis said, his voice suddenly rough. 

“Ah, it’s okay, dude,” Prompto said, throwing his left arm around Noct’s shoulders. “I get to spend it with you, so that makes it better.”

He saw Noct smile out of the corner of his eye. “Go on and get packed,” he said, giving him a playful shove. 

Prompto grinned and retreated down the hall to his bedroom. He dug out a duffel bag from under his bed and started to haphazardly pack. Would he need a pillow? Would it be lame to ask Noct? He stopped by the bathroom on the way out, tossing his toothbrush and other toiletries into a side pocket of the bag. Would he need a towel?

“Dude, not fair,” Noctis whined as Prompto came back down the hallway.

“What?” Prompto asked, full of faux innocence as he rolled down the sleeves on his button-up green plaid shirt. “I wasn’t ‘bout to stay in that uniform another minute.”

Noctis rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, let's get going.”

“Alright,” Prom said, readjusting his duffle bag as he reached for his messenger bag. Noct shook his head.

“Royal decree, remember?”

“You’re unstoppable,” Prompto chuckled as he sat on the floor to shove on his red Converse.”Who do I report you to?”

Noctis smirked. “My dad.”

“Uhh, no thanks, then. I’ll pass.” 

A few minutes later they were out the door and en route to Noct’s apartment, Promto leaving the porch light on as a precaution. They were discussing what to do that evening, when they heard the first peal of thunder. They both slowed and looked skyward between the towering buildings. The sky was infinitely darker and more cloudy than it was when they got to Prompto’s apartment. A cold wind blew from the north, and Prompto immediately wrapped his arms around his torso.

“Sweet Shiva,” he mumbled. 

“Come on,” Noct coaxed, picking up the pace. “I think it’s going to rain.”

“What makes you so sure?” Prom asked as he jogged to close the distance between himself and Noct. 

As if to answer, lightning tore across the Insomnian skyline, a jagged white scar that turned the grey afternoon momentarily bright, as if Ramuh himself had thrown a bolt across the sky. Prompto could feel the resulting thunder in his chest as it reverberated between the buildings. 

Noct grinned over his shoulder as he started to jog. “Call it royal intuition,” he called. 

Prompto started to jog as well, his duffle bag smacking behind him. “Uh-huh, whatever it is, it’s creepy.” 

Noctis chuckled. “You have no idea,” he mumbled to himself. 

Another flash of lightning lit up the sky before the heavens opened, the rain pelting the sidewalks and streets as evening commuters on foot brandished prepared umbrellas and raincoats. If only Noctis and Prompto had such forethought. With a holler, they tore off down the sidewalk, dodging men in fine suits, comfortably dry under their large umbrellas. It was still a long way to Noctis’s apartment, afterall, and running was definitely faster than walking. 

***

By the time Noctis and Prompto made it to the lobby of Noctis’s apartment, they were soaked to the skin. Prompto shivered involuntarily once they made it past the sliding glass doors, the air vent at the entrance still blasting frosty air from the summer months. Their shoes squeaked as they slowly crossed the lobby, dripping rivers in their wake across the marble as they made their way to the elevator bank. Noct punched the call button and then crossed his arms over his chest, his blazer squelching in protest and wringing more water onto the floor. Prompto giggled at the sound, his teeth chattering as he crossed his arms over his chest for what little extra warmth it provided.

Prompto was never so thankful in his life to see Ignis when Noct and he finally made it down the long hallway, leaving a dark trail of damp grey carpet behind. Upon opening the door, Ignis greeted them as though he were waiting for them all along. 

“I could have picked you up, you know,” he sighed, handing over a large, fluffy grey bath towel to each of them as they dripped in the enty hall. 

Prompto made a noise of delight as he took the towel and buried his face in it while Noctis smirked and immediately toweled off his hair with his. 

“It was more fun to do it our way.”

Ignis frowned. “Hmm, well this weekend won’t be fun if you catch a cold. Please go change and dry off as soon as you can.”

“Okay,  _ mom _ ,” Noct grumbled, emerging from his towel. 

Ignis smirked as he headed to the kitchen while Noctis and Prompto sat on the bench in the entry hall and pried off their soaked shoes. Noctis peeled off his dress socks as well, wiggling his toes. “Oh, it’s definitely pajama time, dude. I’m pretty sure I’m a prune.”

Prompto giggled, pulling his socks off as well, so he would not track as much water across the floors. “Agreed.”

Prompto headed to the bathroom while Noct went to his bedroom to change. He hefted his soaked duffle bag onto the spacious counter and unzipped it, thankful for its water resistant lining that protected his clothes from the deluge. He was rifling through the bag when he sighed. Of course in his haste to pack he would forget pajamas. He grumbled, cracking the bathroom door to ensure Ignis was not looking before he tiptoed down the hall, hoping not to drip too much water on the dark grey carpet as he made his way to Noct’s room. The door was ajar, and he rapped on it briefly before pushing it open.

“Hey Noct, can I borrow some pajamas? I forgot mine.” 

Prompto froze in the doorway. Noctis’s bare back was to him as he was about to pull a black t-shirt over his head. What made Prompto pause was not the fact that his back looked to be mostly acne-free, a side-thought which did make Prompto a little jealous, but that there was a thick, ropey, white scar along almost the entirety of his spine. It looked to be at least two inches thick in some places. It was gone in an instant, Noct pulling the shirt over his head, damp spiky hair emerging as he pulled the shirt down. He turned, his eyes widening slightly as Prompto immediately looked to the ground. 

“Oh, yeah, of course,” Noctis said with forced nonchalance after a moment, a hand immediately running through his dark hair as he crouched at a lower drawer of his dresser. “I hope you don’t mind black or grey. It’s pretty much all I have.”

Prompto chuckled, still avoiding looking in Noct’s direction. “So I’ve noticed.”

Noctis stood, a pair of grey sweatpants and a dark blue t-shirt in his hand. “Here you go. Actually had your favorite color,” Noctis said, grinning. 

“Thanks,” Prompto said. He glanced up and gave Noctis a weak smile as he accepted the clothes, and then scurried back down the hall, likely leaving a sizable puddle in Noctis’s doorway. 

After Prompto was back in the bathroom, he leaned against the door and let out a shaky breath, the image of the scar on Noctis’s back burning into his mind. What could have possibly caused that? A surgery? Though Prompto was never one to follow the speculated stories in Insomnia’s tabloids, he was fairly certain he had never caught wind of anything even remotely related to Noctis and a spine injury. Then again, if something did happen, he did not doubt the power of The Citadel or the king on blacking out the media or at the very least keeping Noctis secluded so even the most daring of paparazzi would not have a chance to snap a picture. His own speculations about what could have happened crowded his thoughts as he changed, so much so that he did not hear the knock at the door until it repeated. 

“Hey Prom. Ya done? I can throw your clothes in the dryer.”

Prom jerked out of his reverie and opened the door. “Sorry,” he mumbled as he handed over his clothes. “Uhh, where would you like me to put my stuff?”

“Here’s fine for now,” Noct replied. “We can determine where you want to make camp later.”

“Okie dokie.”

“How ‘boutcha go help Specs with dinner? It’s a special treat tonight.” Noctis wore a devilish grin as he ducked into the laundry room next door. 

Prompto turned dutifully towards the kitchen, not smelling anything in particular as to give away what it could be. When he exited the hall and looked at the counter, he was puzzled with what he saw. There were a variety of ingredients in small bowls along the back of the counter including sliced pepperoni, green and red peppers, mushrooms, bags of various shredded cheeses, and a bag of spinach. Ignis was currently occupied with some sort of dough over a baking sheet. Two other baking sheets were on the back counter next to the refrigerator, spheres of dough sitting on them. 

“What’s all this?” Prompto asked, rounding the counter to enter the kitchen proper. 

“Something I have not done in a while,” Ignis said, turning slightly. He had the dough over his fists and he was pulling and stretching it while rotating it. “Homemade pizzas.”

Prompto felt his face burn suddenly, recalling the conversation Noct and him had during lunch. When discussing his favorite foods, he knew some of them were likely to be incorporated into their meals this weekend, especially if Ignis was involved. But he was not expecting Noctis or Ignis to latch onto him listing homemade pizza as one of those meals, especially since he told Noctis it was something him and his parents did from time to time together. Just the thought made Prompto tear up a bit. 

“Thank you, Ignis,” he said softly as Noctis emerged from the hall. “I appreciate you going to the trouble on such short notice.”

“It was not an inconvenience in the slightest. It is my pleasure,” Ignis replied, giving Prompto a small smile. 

Prompto grinned back. Despite the less than ideal start to their relationship, Prompto was quickly warming up to Ignis. Although he was a bit hesitant at first, Prompto agreed to join Noctis for dinner two weekends ago, after they spent the better part of the day doing homework at The Insomniac. Upon arriving, Ignis had apologized profusely to Prompto, reiterating much of what Noctis had already told him during lunch the Monday after The Awkward Dinner. Prompto accepted his apology, having already come to terms that he would have done the same thing in Ignis’s position. Ignis seemed like a different person after that. He seemed more relaxed as they ate his effortlessly cooked lasagna, which was stuffed with both meat and vegetables, and even laughed genuinely at Prompto’s terrible puns, much to Noctis’s exasperation.

“Alright!” Noctis said, clapping his hands and rubbing them together as he entered the kitchen. “Let’s get to making a meat-pile pizza!”

Ignis rolled his eyes dramatically. “You have to put at least one vegetable on it, please.”

“No way. It’s Prom’s birthday weekend. Royal decree: no veggies for me.”

“Royal decree?” Ignis asked, raising a brow.

“He’s been doling them out all day,” Prompto sighed. 

“I see. What others have you enacted?”

“Don’t worry about, Specs. It doesn’t concern you.”

“Well, now I am concerned and also intrigued, but I shall respect your rights, Your Highness.” Ignis smiled as he turned back to the baking sheet and carefully laid out his dough. “Alright, gentlemen. The first step is to make your crusts. Then, we can assemble the toppings, add sauce, if desired, as well as add spices. You’ll each have your own pizza. I thought that would be easier than squabbling over toppings.” He gave Noctis a look at this, one that was ignored in favor of Noctis swiping a piece of pepperoni out of the bowl and popping it in his mouth, to Ignis’s exhausted sigh. “Shall we get started?”

Making pizzas with Noctis and Ignis turned out to be more fun than any pizza Prompto ever made with his parents. Crust-making was a struggle, neither of them able to effectively toss the dough like Ignis did, with Noctis almost dropping his in the process. When they selected their toppings, Prompto was grateful that Ignis had planned ahead for them to each have their own. Prompto was planning on a mostly vegetable pizza anyway, which gave Noctis full reign over the pepperoni distribution, something he took advantage of as he lined the entirety of its surface in a thick layer of pepperoni. Ignis just sighed in defeat.

After dinner, Noctis beckoned Prompto to the living room while Ignis put away the leftover pizza and started to clean up the kitchen. Prompto hesitated, looking guiltily at Ignis. 

“Go on,” Ignis coaxed, “You are a guest. Leave the clean-up to me.”

Prompto gave a small nod and slowly walked to the living room. To say he was not used to having someone clean up after him was an understatement, and he felt more than a little guilty at Ignis doing so. Prompto supposed it was one of the many perks of having someone around to take care of you at all times.

“So, whatcha feeling?” Noctis asked from where he was crouched on the floor in front of the entertainment center setting up one of the gaming systems. 

Prompto shrugged as he knelt next to him. “I dunno. First person shooter?” 

Noctis grinned. “I had a feeling you’d say that.” He opened one of the cabinet doors, revealing a vast collection of first person shooters.

Prompto felt his jaw go slack in awe. He tentatively reached out a hand to run his index finger along the spines of the game cases. 

“Sweet Six,” Prompto breathed. “I didn’t even know there were this many Halo games.”

Noctis chuckled. “They have great co-op campaigns. Wanna give it a go? I think the shortest one is about six hours, start to finish.”

It was Prompto’s turn to laugh. “Six hours? What, you want to try to finish it all tonight?”

“Why not?” Noctis asked innocently. “We got energy drinks and nothing but time. Plus it’s your birthday weekend. Gotta celebrate.”

“Those energy drinks will ruin your sleep schedules,” Ignis called from the kitchen.

“I know for a fact you down two cans of Ebony every morning, Specs,” Noct called back as Prompto giggled. 

“Not the same thing,” Ignis replied. “Ebony does not have artificial sugar in it.”

Noctis rolled his eyes and mumbled, “No, but it tastes like  _ motor oil _ .”

“Energy drinks sound good to me,” Prompto chimed in. 

“Aha!” Noctis shouted. “Ya’ hear that, Iggy? The birthday boy wants an energy drink!!”

“Royal decree!” Prompto shouted.

“Royal decree!” Noctis echoed. 

Ignis sighed. “Fine, but only one each.”

Two energy drinks a piece later, Noctis and Prompto were tearing through the second to the last level in Halo 3. It was like playing Zombie Shout Out 5 that first time at the arcade. They were wordlessly in sync, covering each other down corridors and around corners. They only paused for hurried bathroom breaks and to refuel on leftover pizza. The hours flew by, with Ignis leaving silently somewhere between energy drink one and two, and next thing Prompto knew, it was well after midnight. 

“So, what do you want to do tomorrow?” Noctis asked, stretched out on the lounge seat of the couch to Prompto’s left, nonchalantly mowing down a swarm of aliens with a shotgun, effectively opening a path for Prompto to push forward. 

“You mean today?” Prompto corrected. He barely caught Noctis rolling his eyes out of the corner of his vision as he kept his eyes glued on the TV. “I dunno. I haven’t really thought about it.” Prompto narrowed his eyes as he advanced down the corridor, his elbows on his knees as he sat cross-legged on the couch, hunched over in concentration. He let out a startled curse when he rounded the corner and ran headlong into another alien swarm. 

“That’s fair,” Noctis said, still in his relaxed pose but quickly coming to Prompto’s aid in the game. “Whatever you decide will be fine by me.”

“Thanks, buddy,” Prompto grinned as Noctis lobbed a grenade into the crowd of aliens. 

“No problem, Prom.” 

Prompto let out a loud yawn as they finished the level, pressing the back of his left hand to his gaping mouth. “I don’t think I can go on. The energy drink crash is coming on hard. Maybe Iggy was right about only having one.” 

“Don’t ever tell him he was right,” Noctis said before he let out a loud yawn. He sat up, pulling his legs crossed underneath him. “Come on, dude, one more level! We’ve got this.”

Prompto sat up a little straighter and smacked each side of his face lightly with his right hand. “Okay, okay, okay. We can do this!”

For all the explosions and sound of rapid gunfire, Prompto could not keep his eyes open for long when the final level loaded. He would take a slow blink, just a moment to rest his eyes, which burned in protest at wearing contacts for nearly twenty hours. Next thing he knew he was jerking awake, his character stationary, facing a corner or a desolate hallway, alone, though unharmed, as Noct kept charging forward. Prompto would attempt to catch up, but would only make it down a few corridors before his eyes slid shut again. 

As Prompto jerked awake after feeling his head list to one side, the controller slowly sliding out of his hands, he mumbled, “I’m sleepy, Noct.”

The cadence of an assault rifle echoed in his head, seemingly a million miles away, before Noct’s voice cut in, crystal clear. “It’s okay, buddy. I’ll finish up. You rest your eyes.” 

Prompto groaned in response, but kept his eyes shut as he rested his head along the back of the couch. Surely a five minute power nap was enough to rejuvenate him to help Noct take down the final boss. 

Prompto’s eyes fluttered open to find the world dark, silent, and horizontal. He had a moment of extreme disorientation, not remembering where he was or why, and the panic was starting to crest just as the shadows around him sharpened into the familiar lines of Noctis’s living room. He was laying on his side on the couch, a fuzzy blanket around him, and a pillow under his head. He let out a shaky breath and sat up slowly, immediately trying to locate his phone. When he found it on the floor next to the couch, he groaned and squinted as he unlocked it, trying to avoid being blinded by the glare. It was past four in the morning, yet Prompto had unread messages from Noctis. He opened them out of habit as he rubbed the heel of his left hand into his left eye, his contacts feeling like sandpaper against his corneas. 

_ Noctis: Hey hope ur ok crashing on the couch u literally passed out before the final boss. Dont worry - i saved right before so we can beat it together later ;) _

_ N: Iggy will b over in the morning to make breakfast but i told him not 2 wake us. Hopefully he is quiet.  _

_ N: Ur bag is still in the bathroom btw. _

_ N: Hope u had a great night. C u in the morning, buddy!  _

_ N: Oh...also...HAPPY BIRTHDAY! (officially) wanted 2 b the first to wish u it :) _

Prompto could not help the smile that spread across his face as he read Noct’s messages. As he reread them, though, his smile slowly faded, particularly when he reached the last message. Closing out of Noct’s message thread, Prompto found himself opening the thread between him and his mom. He had sent her a text every day since she and his dad left on their trip and had yet to receive a single response. All of the messages seemed to be delivered, at least on his end, but his calls have been going to her voicemail after ringing for a long time. Something was not right. Prompto never went this long without hearing at least  _ something _ from his parents. 

Worse case scenarios started to flood into Prompto’s head, and he screwed his burning eyes shut against them. Thoughts like that would only result in a sleepless night, and he really wanted to be rested for whatever Noct and him got up to tomorrow. Resigned to temper his thoughts to a low level worry, Prompto got up and crept across the living room towards the hall. Although he was sure Noctis was sound asleep, likely in the throes of his own sugar crash coma, Prompto tried to be extra quiet as he crept to the bathroom. He at least had to pull his already dried contacts out before bed, or else he’d pay for it in the morning. 

After successfully removing his contacts and washing up, he fished his phone charger out of his duffle bag and headed back to the living room. As he snuggled back into the couch, he read Noct’s messages one more time. He wanted something positive on his mind as he drifted back to sleep. Despite his worries, Prompto had a feeling his birthday was going to be great. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your continued support with kudos, bookmarks, comments, and even just stopping by. :) I hope you enjoy the continuation of the birthday celebration started in Chapter 6. 
> 
> Thank you, as always, to KikiStorm, who dedicates almost as much time as I do to this story with collaborating, beta-reading, and editing. <3 I love you!

Warmth and light coaxed Prompto awake, along with the sweet smell of something he could not place. Was it pancakes? Was his mom finally home? He kept his eyes closed and stretched his arms above his head as he turned on his right side. Or rather, he would have turned onto his right side if he weren’t on a couch. Instead, he realized too late that turning completely to his right meant he would end up on the floor, sandwiched between the couch and the coffee table. He caught himself, eyes snapping open as he extended his right arm towards the floor and scrambled for purchase with his left to keep himself from falling. The veneer of dissociation completely shattered as the living room of Noct’s apartment came into soft focus, white walls bright in the blazing sun coming through the floor-to-ceiling windows behind the couch. Prompto sat up and blinked groggily. Looking out the windows, he was able to discern the sky was a pale, cloudless blue even without his glasses. 

“Good morning. I was wondering when the sun was going to wake you up,” an accented voice carried from the kitchen. 

Prompto turned towards the direction of the kitchen and squinted. He could just discern the outline of Ignis moving about the blobs of grey cabinets and appliances in the kitchen, a bobbing mass of light brown hair with a light blue mass underneath. Prompto looked towards the coffee table and plucked his glasses off of it before responding. 

“I’m usually up early, so I’m surprised I slept in,” Prompto yawned, stretching his arms straight above his head, his right hand grabbing his left wrist for leverage. 

“Ah, but I would guess you two did not go to sleep until late?”

Prompto chuckled. “Why’dya say that?”

Now bespectacled, Prompto could see in high definition as Ignis gestured to the coffee table in front of him with a spatula before turning back to the stovetop. “The evidence of your disobedience is in plain sight.”

Prompto felt his face warm in embarrassment. Four empty cans of Red Behemoth were scattered across the table along with the game controllers. One can was tipped precariously against an empty plastic container that had been used to house leftover pizza from the night before.

“Oops.”

“It’s quite alright,” Ignis said with a smile. “It is your birthday, after all.”

Prompto stood up and walked to the kitchen, lured by the smell of what he suspected were pancakes. He was happy to see a growing pile of them on a plate next to the stove. Ignis flipped one in the skillet with the spatula as he approached. 

“Chocolate chips?” Prompto mused, wrinkling his brow at the dark spots in the pancakes.

“Blueberries, actually. One of your favorites, correct?”

“Yeah,” Prompto smiled, leaning his forearms on the counter. “Noct wasn’t too sly about texting you yesterday when we talked during lunch. Anything I can help with?”

A small smile spread across Ignis’s lips. Their relationship was still in the recovery stage, but Ignis truly enjoyed Prompto’s company. In particular, he enjoyed that Prompto always offered to help, something he hoped would rub off on Noctis. Not that Noctis was ungrateful in any way, but growing up as the crown prince granted him the luxury of not having to do much on his own, specifically in terms of food preparation. Noctis was not incapable of helping, and Ignis had persuaded him into helping him prepare breakfasts and dinners on numerous occasions, but rather, he did not think of it readily, being so used to having someone on hand to set the table, serve the food, and clean up. Ignis hoped that Prompto’s presence would grant Noctis more awareness in the future. 

“I’m quite fine with everything here,” Ignis replied, removing the cooked pancake from the skillet and adding it delicately to the pile on the plate, “but Noctis will need to be awoken shortly.”

Prompto stood up and gave a mock salute. “I’m on it.”

“Do be careful,” Ignis added as Prompto started towards the hallway. “His Highness is quite cranky, no matter what time he is pulled awake. If you use force, be wary. He may retaliate.”

Prompto’s eyes had gone wide, and seemed comically larger behind the lenses of his glasses. “Umm...okay. I’ll, uh, try not to use force, I guess.”

Ignis gave him a smile that only added to Prompto’s uneasiness. “Good luck,” he said, turning back to the stove as he added more batter to the skillet. 

Prompto took a deep breath and made his way to Noctis’s room. The door was ajar, and as he gently pushed it open with his fingertips, he half expected it to squeak and groan menacingly like something out of a horror film. The interior of Noct’s room was pitch black, the distilled light from the hallway barely penetrating past the doorway. Prompto recalled the layout from what little he saw the previous evening, and he knew that the foot of the large bed was only a few feet in from the doorway. He approached the edge of it cautiously, his steps muffled in the plush carpet. 

“Noct?” he whispered, “You up, buddy?”

The sound of shuffling bed sheets and a small groan came from somewhere within the bed. As Prompto’s eyes adjusted to the gloom, he could discern slight movement on the right side of the bed. Steeling himself, Prompto started to circle to that side of the bed. 

“Hey, Iggy’s made blueberry pancakes. They smell amazing, dude.”

More shuffling and a louder groan was the response. Prompto thought he saw a mass of spiky black hair emerge from the cocoon of blankets, but he could not be certain in the dim light. Prompto stood next to the bedside, considering his next move. He eyed the blackout curtains over the one window to the right of the bed. It would be a jerk move, but he knew from his own experience that it was an extremely bright and sunny day. 

“I’m so sorry, Noct,” Prompto said softly as he stepped towards the window, “but this has to be done.”

“...mmwhat has to be done?” came a muffled, sleepy inquiry from the bed moments before Prompto yanked back the curtain. 

The resulting sounds from the bed could be accurately compared to the sound a vampire makes when it comes into contact with direct sunlight. There was growling, groaning, and honest to gods hissing. 

“What the  _ hell _ ?!” Noctis screeched as Prompto doubled over in a fit of laughter. 

If Noctis’s dramatic response was not enough to send Prompto into a tizzy, his appearance was. He was halfway to sitting, leaning back on his right elbow while his left hand held in front of his face in a poor attempt to shield himself from the oppressive light pouring through the window. His eyes were still focused into slits of hatred and his hair was sticking up in a million directions, a crown of black spikes fanning around his head. 

Prompto started to wheeze as Noctis’s eyes slowly fluttered open and adjusted to the cruel light. The look on his face was murderous as he slowly sat up completely. Without a word, Noctis grabbed one of the pillows off of his bed and whipped it at Prompto, far quicker than a recently woken person should be able to. At least, that’s what Prompto thought as the pillow smashed into his face and he almost careened into the wall from the force. The incident only made him laugh harder. 

“Oh,  _ piss off _ ,” growled Noctis, running his hands over his face and through his mess of hair.

Prompto gasped in between giggles from where he now sat on the floor against the wall, thrown pillow on top of his pulled in knees. “Iggy was right! Waking you up is  _ hilarious. _ ”

Noctis groaned as he untangled himself from the blankets. “Ignis put you up to this?” he grumbled, his voice still thick with sleep. 

Prompto shrugged as his giggles subsided. “I kinda volunteered.”

Noctis made a sound in his throat that Prompto could not quite interpret as his legs finally swung over the side of the bed. He still looked madder than a wet coeurl when he stood up and stretched his arms over his head, his back popping in the process. 

Prompto grimaced as he stood, remembering the white scar along Noctis’s back from the previous evening. Maybe he was cranky in the morning because of the pain and not purely from being woken up? Did Ignis know about the scar? Prompto assumed he must, considering what little he knew of their history. 

“Well, you’re brave,” Noct said as he bent forward at the waist, his fingertips grazing the carpet. “Usually only Ignis has the guts to wake me up in the morning.”

“He warned me not to use force. Said you might retaliate,” Prompto said as he tossed the thrown pillow back on the bed. 

Noct grinned as he righted himself, pulling down the hem of his shirt from where it had ridden up. “Oh yeah, I’ve almost punched him out a few times.”

“Seriously?” Prompto asked slowly, his eyes wide. 

Noct chuckled. “Yeah, but he wasn’t given a warning.” Noct paused, then a smile spread across his face. Noctis stood in front of Prompto and placed both of his hands on Prompto’s shoulders. “Happy birthday, dude.”

Prompto suddenly felt warm, his face burning in what he could only assume was the light from the window. He downcast his eyes as Noctis released him. “...t-thanks, buddy.”

Noctis smiled. “Of course. Now let’s eat. I’m starving.”

Ignis already had the table set with the plate of pancakes in the center when Noctis and Prompto finally emerged from the bedroom. There was also maple syrup, butter, and honey, as well as a bowl of fresh blueberries for toppings. Noct immediately went to the coffee pot, mumbling something about “nectar of the gods” while Prompto opted for orange juice and hot black tea. Prompto was fairly certain he was still recovering from the energy crash from last night and he doubted a large mug of coffee would help his jitteriness. 

Once they settled at the table and dug into their pancakes, there was relative silence, aside from the occasional compliment directed at Ignis amid mouthfuls. 

“So, whatcha wanna do today, Prom?” Noct asked, breaking the silence as he reached for his fourth pancake. 

Prompto was thankful he just shoved a huge forkful into his mouth, as it gave him time to think. It also gave him time for his face to feel hot under Noctis’s expectant gaze. After much chewing and little deliberation, he swallowed painfully, washing down the bite with orange juice.

“Uhh...I dunno.”

“Come awn, you hafn’t efen fought about it?” Noctis said around a mouthful of pancake. 

“Chew,” Ignis commanded with a sigh. 

Prompto shrugged as he sliced more of his pancakes with the side of his fork. “I mean, I have, but I’m drawing a blank. I’ve never had the opportunity to choose what to do for a whole day.”

The silence that followed the unintentional confession was near deafening. When Prompto looked up from his plate, he caught Ignis politely averting his gaze. Noct, on the other hand, had never stopped staring. 

“Well, then that makes today extra special,” Noct said with a smile as he took a sip of his coffee, which he'd sweetened with an obscene amount of sugar cubes and enough cream to make it blonder than Prom's hair. Prompto doubted it could even be considered coffee at this point.

Prompto smiled as he speared a bite of pancake with his fork. “Thanks,” he replied softly. Then it hit him. The perfect way to spend his birthday, since the most important part was to spend it with Noctis. “How about the mall?”

Noct blinked as he put his coffee mug down. “The mall?”

“Yeah, the Insomnia Mall. They have some neat stores, and I think a pet store or two where you can pet animals. Plus, food court food!” Prompto paused, wincing as he looked to Ignis. “Sorry...not to offend your cooking, Iggy.”

“No offense taken,” Ignis said with a small smile. “I doubt I could hold a candle to a food court pretzel.”

Prompto chuckled as he turned to Noct. “So, whaddya think?”

Noctis averted his gaze to his syrup smeared plate, his night sky eyes going somewhere Prompto could not follow. “I’ve never been to the mall before,” he said softly. 

Prompto felt his breath catch in his throat. Of course not. He was the crown prince. He could not just  _ go to the mall.  _ Unlike the arcade or The Insomniac, the mall was a prime environment for potential threats, with the amount of patrons and the multiple entrances. The security detail required to mitigate that risk would suck all of the fun right out of the experience. Quickly, Prompto started to backtrack. 

“Oh, um, we can do something else…”

“No,” Noctis assured gently, “I mean, I want to go, having never been. I think it’d be fun.”

Prompto wished he had his camera or at least his phone near him, because he wanted to capture the look that Noctis gave him in that moment. A genuine smile with hints of perfect white teeth, his slate blue eyes almost sparkling with excitement, all framed by unruly pitch-black hair, contrasting feather-soft with his pale skin. Prompto did not need a birthday present if he could elicit a look of true happiness from Noctis. 

It lasted only a few seconds before Noct turned to Ignis. “I can go, right?”

“Of course, provided Gladio accompanies you and you dress undercover.”

“Done. I already let him know to keep today open in case we went anywhere. I’ll go text him,” Noct added, placing his hands on the table to get up.

“No crawling back into bed, Noct,” Ignis called as Noctis retreated to his bedroom.

“No promises!” 

Ignis sighed, his left hand automatically coming up to his face to squeeze the bridge of his nose under his glasses. Then, realizing Prompto was still at the table, he straightened. 

“I’m glad you liked the pancakes, Prompto.”

Prompto grinned. “I loved them! A great way to start the day. Thank you so much for making them.”

Ignis smiled and gave a small nod, but his attention quickly shifted to looking back down the hallway, waiting for Noctis to emerge. 

“I’ll go get him,” Prompto whispered as he silently slid back his chair to stand. 

“Thank you,” Ignis whispered in return. 

A moment later Ignis heard Noct yell, “You traitor! I was just laying down  _ for a minute! _ ” Ignis smiled as he stood to clear the table. Yes, he could quite enjoy having Prompto around to assist him in dealing with Noctis in the future. 

***

An hour and a half later found Noctis and Prompto in the back seat of a royal vehicle while Ignis drove, en route to pick up Gladio before heading to the mall. They chatted idly, conversation ranging from their excursions on Halo last night to what they could do at the mall, while Ignis expertly navigated them through the congested streets of Insomnia. 

Ignis slowed the car as they approached a security gate. Prompto leaned towards Noctis to see why they had slowed, and his eyes went wide. “Uh...where are we?”

“At the outermost security gate of The Citadel,” Ignis answered, hitting a button on his car door to automatically lower the windows as he inched towards the gate. 

“Why?” Panic had crept into Prompto’s voice as he self-consciously looked at his clothes. All in all, he considered black jeans fancy, especially when he paired them with a sweater and a jacket, but he doubted the outfit would be passable at The Citadel. 

“Relax,” Noct said, poking Prompto, who was still leaning over, in the cheek. “We’re here to pick up Gladio. His family lives on Citadel property since they’re sworn Shields to the King.”

“Oh.” Prom felt his face heat up in embarrassment as he sat upright again in his seat. “I was about to say, at least warn a guy before you take him to potentially see the king.”

“What? I thought you liked surprises.” Noct brandished a large grin as Prompto threw a soft punch into Noct’s shoulder with his left hand. 

“Do not worry, Prompto,” Ignis said as he glanced in the rearview mirror as they passed the security gate, “We’ve arranged for Gladio to meet us not far from here so we do not have to go through so much security. Particularly because you have not been granted clearance yet.”

“Yet?” Prompto gulped, giving Noctis a puzzled look. 

“Yeah, I’d figure you’d want to come over to see my complete video game collection one day or play one of my vintage gaming systems. Maybe over winter break?” 

Prompto smiled, warmed by the sheer possibility that Noctis thought enough of him to invite him to The Citadel, his home. “I’d like that. As long as I’m given enough warning, that is.”

Noctis chuckled. “Fair enough.” 

Ignis slowed to a stop again, pulling alongside a sidewalk on the passenger side. A click indicated that the doors were unlocked, and then the front passenger side door opened and Gladio poked his head in. 

“What, does the princess think you’re a chauffeur, riding solo up front?” he asked Ignis as he climbed in. He was dressed in his usual undercover outfit, dark wash jeans and a dark grey hoodie with the Crownsguard crest on the front. The only thing missing today was the baseball cap. 

“So it seems,” Ignis replied. 

“Hey! I didn’t want Prom riding by himself in the back.”

“He wouldn’t have been by himself if he was riding shotgun with Iggy. It is his birthday after all.” Gladio twisted in his seat as Ignis pulled away from the curb. “Happy birthday, Prom,” he said with a smile. “I hope the princess hasn’t ruined your day yet.”

Prompto giggled. He missed Gladio’s banter at Noct’s expense last night. “Not yet. He’s been on his best behavior.”

Gladio chuckled as he turned back in his seat and buckled his seatbelt while Noctis groaned. 

“You haven’t even been in the car a minute and you can’t give me a break, can you?” Noctis growled, crossing his arms over his chest as he sunk into his seat, glowering from under his black baseball cap. This one proclaimed “I LIKE BIG BASS & I CANNOT LIE” in bold red threading. 

“I wouldn’t be a very good Shield if I went easy on you, would I?”

Noctis grumbled as Ignis approached the security gate again. Once through the gate, Prompto and Noctis regaled Gladio with their adventures from last night. Gladio’s amber eyes went wide when they recounted both drinking two energy drinks.

“How are you not dead?”

“Two energy drinks won’t kill you...will they?” Prompto’s violet-blue eyes went wide in growing fear.

“No,” Gladio answered with a chuckle, “but Ignis would.”

“Come now,” Ignis chimed in, “they did not sleep in that late today. Besides, Prompto volunteered to wake up Noctis this morning, so he has more than atoned for his sins.”

“Aw man, Iggy. You let Prom wake up Noctis? On his birthday?”

Prompto chuckled while Noctis grumbled, sinking lower into his seat, his face partially obscured by the collar of the puffy white vest he wore overtop of his black zip-up hoodie. Prompto could tell by the crinkles at the corner of his eyes that he was smiling, but Noct was doing his best to hide it. 

“Regardless, it sounds like you all had a good time. I’m kinda bummed I missed it.”

“What were you up to last night?” Prompto asked, leaning forward towards the center of the front seats. 

“Well, it’s not often that Noctis doesn’t go to the arcade on Fridays, and I rarely have a night to myself anyway. So, I spent it at the gym and then at home reading.”

Prompto paused. He could easily picture Gladio at a gym. Although Prompto had never seen Gladio in anything other than his undercover outfit, he had a feeling by his height alone that he was nothing but muscle under the hoodie. That, and Noctis complained about being put on his ass during training sessions with Gladio, so Prompto could easily imagine he was strong. 

“Do you like to read?” Prompto asked. 

Gladio nodded. “Yep. I read whenever I can. It’s what I do whenever you guys are at the arcade, though I’d rather read a physical book than on my phone.” 

Prompto smiled. The thought of the strongest person he likely knew, the future Shield to the King of Lucis, enjoying a leather-bound tomb in the comfort of a large chair, possibly with a cup of tea, made him feel warm and content. 

“The perfect example of ‘not all brawn’, eh?” Prompto teased. 

Gladio turned and gave him an honey-amber wink. “I like to be balanced.”

They soon arrived at the mall, Ignis pulling the royal vehicle up to a side entrance to drop them off. 

“I have a few errands to run, but I may join you later this afternoon,” Ignis said as they exited the car. “Noct, please text or call me when you’re ready to come home.”

“Sure thing, Specs.”

“Gladio, please take care of Noctis. And Prompto.”

“Always do, Iggy,” Gladio smiled, his hand on the top of the open passenger door. “Have a good day.” 

Ignis gave a small wave as Gladio shut the door and then pulled away from the curb. 

“So, what do people  _ do _ at the mall?” Noctis inquired as they walked down the concrete path to the entrance. Noctis had his arms up with his hands laced on his hat, trying to appear nonchalant. In reality, he was scoping out the other groups of people milling about. Despite it being a side entrance, there were a few pairs and small groups that they passed by. Noct kept side-eyeing them, waiting for the moment when one of them would look his way and blow his cover. 

“Uh...walk around...I guess? And buy things? Or not buy things. That part’s called ‘window shopping’.” Prompto was a few paces ahead of him, oblivious to the surveillance. He turned back halfway as he kept walking forward. “Is that okay? I guess sitting and people watching is also an option.”

Noctis rolled his shoulders as he shoved his hands in his vest pockets. “Sure. I like to watch people.”

“Well, we can check the map first and see if anything catches your fancy,” Prompto said as he pushed open the first door in the entrance. 

“Wait, there’s a  _ map _ ?” Noct asked. He tried but failed to keep the excitement out of his voice.

Prompto genuinely laughed as he pushed open the next door and held it open for Noctis and Gladio. “Yeah, man! This place is like a dungeon in terms of size and complexity. Consider this a quest from an RPG.” 

Noctis has spent most of his life in The Citadel, which was considered a huge structure in terms of height by Insomnia’s standards. However, it failed miserably in the category of sprawling width. That was where the Insomnia Mall excelled. 

Noct felt his mouth open slowly in unrestrained awe. Even from this side entrance, the mall seemed to go on and on and on. Shops lined the main corridor they were on, both top  _ and  _ bottom levels. Bridges criss-crossed between the two sides at even intervals until they reached a hub. There, other wide corridors poured out in other directions Noctis could not see. Topping it all was a smoky domed glass ceiling that filtered the sunlight and made the inside of the mall seem artificially darker than it was outside. This was offset by the bright storefronts, which sported neon signs and lit displays to entice potential customers. 

“Hey, uh,  _ Noct, _ ” Gladio whispered. “Don’t just stand in the entrance. People are trying to get by.”

Noct clicked his mouth closed and shook himself as he stepped forward to join Prompto and Gladio in front of a towering rectangular display. 

“Ta dah!” Prompto said with a flourish. “This is the map! Annnnnnd, it’s interactive!” To emphasize his point, he tapped at the screen. The aerial layout of the mall, which Noct was just beginning to scrutinize, disappeared and was replaced by two columns of boxes, each of which had a different shop category in it. 

“Neat,” Noct commented, but he frowned. “I like the map better, though.”

Prompto grinned and tapped at the screen again, the labyrinthine map of the mall reappearing. 

Noctis stared at the screen, trying to commit the layout to memory.

“Anything jump out at you?” Prompto asked, rocking back and forth on his feet expectantly. 

Noctis had been looking at the layout of the mall more than the key for the store names. 

“Is it okay if we just wander?” Noct asked, pulling his eyes away from the map. 

Prompto nodded. “Yeah. I know where some of my favorite stores are, so I’ll be sure to take you to them. I also know where the food court is, which is important.”

“Alright. Lead the way.”

As though he were waiting for permission all along, Prompto started off down the corridor. 

“I’m going to tail you,” Gladio said as Noctis took a step. “Don’t wanna spoil your fun.” 

“Thanks,” Noct said. He gave a mock salute as he walked after Prompto. “I’ll yell if I’m in danger.” 

Gladio smirked, tucking his hands into his front hoodie pocket as he watched Noctis walk away. “Yeah, I can hear your girly scream anywhere.”

Noctis made an un-princely gesture at Gladio before turning his full attention back to Prompto, who had waited for him to catch up. They walked side-by-side, Prompto pointing out stores of interest as they slowly circumnavigated the bottom floor of the mall. Most of the stores were for clothes, the range of styles so varied they began to blur together. Noctis did not know why there had to be so many when to him they all looked the same. Yet, he noticed that more than one person was carrying a bag from not one, but multiple, clothes stores. He just did not get it. The stores that did catch his eye were the unique ones, like a high tech gadget store that was outlined in white LEDs, giving the inside an ethereal glow, or the entire store dedicated to interlocking brick toy sets. They had almost completely circled the bottom floor, yet no stores had piqued their interest enough to draw them in. They were having fun though, or at least Noctis thought. They were talking, and people watching, and Prompto had a permanent smile on his face, so Noctis figured something was going right. 

At the end of the corridor they were walking down was a double set of escalators. Their next stop was the second floor and the food court. They had just approached the escalator when something caught Noctis’s eye. He quickly grabbed Prom’s right arm, half-pulling, half-dragging him away from the escalator. 

“Wh...is-is everything okay?” Prom asked, dropping his voice low as Noct continued to drag him away from the escalators to a corner. Prom looked around frantically for Gladio. Did something happen? Was Noct’s cover blown?

“What is  _ this?! _ ” Noct asked incredulously as he pulled Prompto into a dark corner under the bridge of the second floor. The storefront was shielded from both the skylight and overhead lights and the neon signs in the window glowed eerily. The siren song of curved red and blue tubes spelled out a beautiful and familiar word: ARCADE. 

Noct looked pleading at Prompto, his slate eyes wide with excitement as he clasped his hands together under his chin. “Dude, it’s your call but... can we  _ please _ check it out?”

“Not gonna royal decree me on this one?” Prompto chuckled. 

Noctis quickly shook his head. “Nope. You get full birthday veto power.” 

“Hmm,” Prompto mused, rubbing his chin in faux consideration as he rolled his eyes upward. “It’s a tough call.”

“Prom,  _ please! _ ” Noct begged, bouncing in place. 

Prom could not help but laugh. It was not everyday that he had the Prince of Lucis begging him while undercover in a ridiculous puffer vest to enter an arcade at the mall. To think that just a few weeks ago, his Saturdays, let alone his birthday, would have been much more uneventful. And lonely.

“Mmm, okay. I  _ guess _ we can check it out.”

Prompto was fairly certain it took all of Noct’s self control not to yell with joy, partly because it would draw attention to them, even if they were in a low traffic corner of the mall. Instead, he settled for clasping his hands on Prom’s upper arms and squeezing while saying, “Thank you so much!” in a whisper. 

The arcade was nothing like Zack’s arcade. Upon entering, it seemed as dark as the outside of the store. As their eyes adjusted, Prompto and Noctis realized that most of the arcade was lit with black lights, the neon designs on the carpet and on the game cases providing an eerie glow throughout the space. It was smaller than their usual arcade and did not seem to have as many options, most of the games looking to be either shooting games (with a distinct lack of Zombie Shoot-Out 5), racing games (complete with steering wheels and working gas, break, and clutch pedals), or random vintage games. To the left of the entrance was a counter with a glass display case underneath. Upon closer inspection, the boys realized that the case was filed with small items. Noctis nudged Prompto in the arm and pointed discreetly behind the counter, which had shelves lined with items. Small tags and signs displayed costs for the items in quantities of tickets. 

Noct turned to Prom as they stood just within the doorway and tilted his head.  _ Still wanna check it out? _

Prompto nodded quickly.  _ Sure! _

Noctis walked towards the counter where the most bored person on Eos was leaning, lazily flipping through a magazine. The woman, who looked only a few years older than them, had her chin propped in the palm of her left hand and had not spared them a glance since they walked in.

As they approached the counter, Prompto noticed that it was not just a trick of the lighting, but that the woman’’s hair was legitimately purple or dark blue, like the color of spilled ink. When they were both within a foot of the counter, she finally glanced up from her magazine. It was only for a second, but Prompto swore her eyes were a brilliant green that seemed to catch the colors of the neon lights in the window to their left.

“May I help you?” she drawled, her pink stained lips slowly forming each word. 

Prompto felt his face warm and immediately drew his eyes to the floor as Noct edged forward. 

“Uh, yeah, we’d like to play some games. Do we need to exchange money for tokens or something?”

There was a  _ swish _ of a magazine page being flipped. “Nope,” the woman said, making a popping sound on the ‘p’. “There is a change machine in the middle of the arcade,” she added, vaguely gesturing with her right hand. 

“Thanks.” Noct turned to Prom, whose attention was still trained on the intricate designs in the carpet. “Shall we?”

They headed into the arcade proper, locating the change machine easily. Noct fed it a few bills from his wallet, and it spat out coins, the clinking sound echoing around the empty arcade as they rolled into the output bowl. Pocketing the coins, Noctis cast a glance about. 

"Well, what looks good?" he asked.

Prompto shrugged. "Nothing really caught my eye, honestly."

"Alright, let's keep looking then." Noct headed deeper into the arcade, bypassing numerous racing games and a few shooters. They were nearing the back wall without anything piquing their interest when Noctis froze abruptly, Prompto almost running into him.

"Oh my Six," Noctis breathed.

All of the games in the arcade had their sound on low, and as they made their way to the back, title screen themes and the sounds of demos provided a constant white noise in the background. What made Noctis pause now was the sound of a deep bass line followed by an energetic voice saying  _ "Dance Dance Revolution".  _ The double stainless steel dance platform and screen took up the entire back wall of the arcade, the music from the demos almost deafening in comparison to the low volume of the other games.

"I’ve always wanted to play this," Noctis said, reverently, as he stepped forward.

"Is there not one at our normal arcade?" Prompto asked.

Noctis shook his head. "Zack doesn’t want to deal with the upkeep on them. They get utterly destroyed by use, usually. But this baby is in mint condition." He ran a hand along the safety rail at the back of the dance platform and let out a whistle. "Not even a scratch on the paint."

Prompto chuckled, resting his elbows on the railing. "Couldn't you like, buy your own personal one, dude?"

"Not the same as organically experiencing one in the wild. Whadya say, buddy?" Noctis asked, hopping up onto the left platform and offering Prompto his right hand. "Would you be my DDR partner?"

Prompto smiled, circling around to the right side of the platform and stretching to take Noct's hand before stepping up. "It would be my honor. But fair warning. I am uncoordinated and may die in the process." 

Noctis chuckled and patted his front right pants pocket. "I think we have enough for at least two rounds. Think of the first one as a practice round." He knelt down in the middle of the dance platform and started inserting coins. After he inserted enough coins for both of them, he shrugged out of his vest, hanging it on the safety rail behind him. "You can choose the first song." 

Prompto scrolled through the lower difficulty songs, choosing one that sounded upbeat. As it loaded, he followed Noct’s example and hung his jacket on the safety rail behind him and rolled up his sweater sleeves as Noctis bounced on his feet in the center of his dance platform.

_ “Ready...Set...GO!” _

Easy difficulty was a downright  _ lie _ . Prompto felt confident nailing the first few moves, but as the song progressed and the subsequent moves started to fly across the screen, he struggled to keep up, whereas Noct, out of the corner of his eye, seemed to effortlessly shift and hit every. Single. Step.

_ “Not bad, but you’re going to have to do better!”  _ the energetic voice mocked when the song ended. 

“You did good, Prom,” Noct said as he stretched his arms above his head. “You’ll have two more songs to really hone in your skills.”

“ _ Two more songs,”  _ Prompto groaned. “I don’t think I can make it!”

Noctis grinned. “Aw, c’mon, birthday boy! You got this!”

Prompto did not, in fact,  _ have this _ . By the end of the third song, he was panting with his hands on his knees, no thanks in part to Noctis increasing the difficulty by one level at each song. Somehow, by the virtue of the Six, they had cleared the three songs, probably because Noctis carried them to victory. 

The machine whirred as the game credits rolled and tickets unfurled from a slot beneath the coin slots. 

“Sweet!” Noctis crouched and scooped up the small bundle of tickets with one hand. “Wanna see what we can get with these?”

Prompto straightened, his heart still racing. “S-sure, unless you wanna play another round of this. You have the change for it, right?”

Noctis gave him a villainous look and Prompto felt the color drain from his already flushed face. 

Three songs later, as they weaved their way back to the front of the arcade with a sizable bundle of tickets in hand, Prompto’s legs felt like they were boneless. It was a miracle he was not slumped on the dance pad, reduced to a puddle from his uncoordinated stomping. 

“I can see why Zack doesn’t bother with one,” he mumbled, “I thought I was going to smash through the platform buttons, I was hitting them so hard.”

“Most of the time the sensors go out, which makes the stomping even worse,” Noct added as they approached the counter. 

“My knees hurt,” Prompto whined while Noct chuckled. Even running on the concrete sidewalks of Insomnia felt more forgiving on his joints than surviving through six songs on the dance platform. 

The young woman behind the counter did not even bother to look up from her magazine as they stopped in front of the counter. “Done already?”

“What can we get with these?” Noct asked, dropping the ticket bundles on the counter.

The woman paused in perusing her magazine and moved the ticket bundles to a bowl on a platform at the end of the counter. She stared at the platform for a minute and then said, “You can get two of anything in here or one of something from here,” while tapping the glass display case and then gesturing to the lower shelf behind her respectively. 

Noct slipped on his vest and then brought his right hand to his chin thoughtfully. “Whaddya think, Prom? See anything worth a DDR victory?” he muttered. 

Prompto was browsing the items slowly. Most of the stuff in the glass display case looked cheap and kinda junky, and not in an endearing or cool way. The stuff on the shelf looked higher quality, but they could only get one. Even though a snake-shaped Rubik’s cube was cool, there was not really a feasible way to share that. Prompto was about to suggest perhaps they should just save their tickets for another time when something yellow caught his attention on the topmost shelf. Wedged in between the shelf and the drop ceiling tile was the fuzziest, fattest, golden chocobo plushie he had ever seen. It had a bright orange beak and huge black button eyes and looked incredibly soft. Prompto’s eyes went wide and his mouth parted slightly in amazement. He had to have it. 

“How about that?” Prompto asked, stepping forward next to Noct and pointing. “The big chocobo plush.”

The woman actually looked at them for the first time since they entered the arcade. She glanced quickly at Noctis but then gave Prompto a slow and obvious once over before she looked back to the chocobo plush and cocked a brow. “You don’t have enough tickets.”

“I know,” Prompto said sheepishly, “But how many do we need?”

The woman seemed to give it some serious thought and then said. “About a thousand more.”

“A  _ thousand?! _ ” Prompto squawked. “How many do we have now?”

“About fifteen-hundred.”

Prompto groaned. That would mean playing DDR  _ at least _ one more time.

“Well, better get back at it,” Noct said with a glint in his eye. “Those tickets aren’t gonna win themselves.”

Prompto shook his head. “Absolutely not. Birthday veto power, dude. We’ll play a shooting game or something.”

Noct started to frown when the woman interjected. “Oh! It’s your birthday?” She asked, smiling slowly as she leaned her palms against the counter. 

Prompto nodded and ran a hand through his already disheveled hair subconsciously.  “Umm, yeah.”

The woman turned and with the aid of a small step ladder plucked the chocobo plushie off of the top shelf. She turned back to them with a soft smile, holding the plushie in both hands. 

“Here,” she said, offering it gently across the counter. “You can have it.”

Prompto’s eyes went wide. “Really?” he asked as he gingerly reached forward. 

“Sure,” she said, bubble-gum pink lips still stretched in a smile, “my treat. I haven’t had a customer in weeks, and since it’s your birthday it’s a special occasion.”

“Uh...thank you,” Prom said uncertainly as he hugged the stuffed chocobo slowly to his chest. 

“What do we owe you?” Noctis asked as he leaned against the counter, already starting to fish out his wallet. 

“Nothing at all,” the woman said, her eyes still trained on Prompto. Noct’s brows drew together in thought as she gave a small wave. “Have a great birthday. You’re welcome to come back anytime.”

Prompto felt his pulse in his ears under her glowing green gaze. “Th-hanks,” Prompto mumbled as he buried his face into the plushie and turned towards the exit. He was thankful that the stuffed toy was so soft so he could hide from his growing embarrassment. 

Once they were outside the arcade, Noctis let out a low wolf whistle. “Wow, she was all  _ over _ you, dude.”

Prompto paused, his brain struggling to process what Noct has said. “What?” he asked, lowering the plushie from his face. 

Noct chuckled. “She was flirting with you, hence the free gift.”

Prompto’s eyebrows shot up as he eyed the plushie suspiciously. “Really? Oh...I just thought free stuff was one of the perks of it being your birthday.”

“Dude,” Noctis laughed. “She was giving you  _ a look _ . She didn’t even know I existed!”

“Well that doesn’t make sense,” Prompto said with a frown. He dropped his voice to a whisper, “You’re the  _ Prince of Lucis _ . Why would anyone flirt with me if you’re right next to me?”

“Because, I’m undercover,” Noct whispered back conspiratorially. Then he scowled, “That’s not...the point. The last thing I want is for strangers to notice me, let alone flirt with me,” he added with a sigh.

That made sense, Prompto supposed. But it’s not like he wanted strangers to flirt with him either. He was jolted out of his thoughts by Gladio emitting a low whistle as they met him at the bottom of the escalator. 

“Damn, how did you win that?” he asked, jerking a thumb towards the chocobo plushie as they stepped onto the escalator.

“By flirting with the arcade lady,” Noct said with a smirk. His voice was light, any trace of his previous comment had vanished. 

“I was not!” Prompto hissed, slapping Noct’s upper arm in retaliation as his face flamed in embarrassment. “She took pity that I’d have to play DDR with you again is all.”

“Riiiight. And you dropping the fact that it is your birthday had nothing to do with it?”

“It  _ is  _ my birthday, dude!”

“Was she hot?” Gladio asked, clearly uninterested in their squabble. 

“Gross,” Noct groaned while Prompto shrugged, eyes downcast, and said, “I don’t know.”

Gladio rolled his eyes. “You guys are useless.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, I thought we were here to celebrate Prompto’s birthday, not be your wingmen,” Noct said haughtily as he leaned against one side of the escalator.

“I don’t  _ need  _ you to be my wingmen,” Gladio scoffed. 

“Uh-huh. That’s why you spent last night at home alone and not out,” Noctis said sarcastically with a grin. 

“You’re such a punkass,” Gladio growled while Prompto giggled into the chocobo plushie. 

When they reached the second floor, they headed to the food court, having worked up an appetite with DDR. While Gladio secured a table, they circled the area and tried all the free samples before finally settling on soft salted pretzels, with Noct opting for cheese dip. Noct was scooping a large dollop of said dip into his mouth with his finger when Ignis met up with them, a can of Ebony in hand. Ignis froze, his eyebrows disappearing under his hair as he gaped at Noctis. 

“Heavens, is this how you behave in public?” Ignis asked as Gladio removed the chocobo plushie from its seat of honor so he could sit at their table.

“What? You wanted me to be under cover, right?” Noctis asked with a toothy grin as he scooped up more cheese dip with his right index finger. Ignis sighed, defeated. “I’m as invisible as a Kingsglaive, baby.”

After lunch, Prompto led Noctis to the two pet stores while Ignis and Gladio tailed them at a distance. One of the stores sometimes had chocobo chicks, but since they were both rare and difficult to accommodate in the city, the chances of some being there were slim. When they struck out at that store, they went to the other, which was famous for its coeurl kittens. They were not actual coeurl kittens, but domesticated cats that were bred to  _ look _ like coeurl kittens, minus the electrifying whiskers, and people paid a high price for them. It was playtime for the kittens when Prompto and Noctis entered the store, and they were entranced watching them dart about their pen. After watching the kittens romp and tackle each other for almost thirty minutes, they came to the consensus that they had seen all the wonders the mall had to offer and were ready to head back to Noct’s apartment for the evening. They were rounding the last unexplored corner of the second floor when Prompto grabbed Noct’s arm and shook it vigorously. 

“Oh my gods,  _ dude! _ It’s a photo booth!” Prompto gestured awkwardly to a purple and white booth against the wall nearby, the chocobo plushie in the crook of his arm. “I haven’t seen one of these in  _ years! _ ”

Noctis was already being dragged towards it when he asked, “What does it do?”

“It takes pictures, man! See!” Prompto pointed to the side of the booth which showed a double strip of four photos, mirrored on each side. “It prints them out and then you can split it and share it.”

“Is this like a selfie?” 

Prompto nodded. “Sorta. Just, come here, let me show you.” He pulled back the curtain on the booth and stepped in to sit on the small bench. He patted the seat next to him with his right hand. “Come on!”

Noct obliged and squeezed into the bench, hip-to-hip with Prompto. The next thing he knew, the chocobo plushie was being shoved in his face as Prompto mumbled “hold this” and reached across him to close the curtain. He then pulled out his wallet from his left back pocket. He fished out a couple bills and fed them into a slot in front of them. A chime dinged and suddenly, the inside of the booth was very bright as lights turned on. A video screen also illuminated, reflecting a bubbly Prompto and a squinting Noctis.

“Alright!” Prompto grinned as he slipped his wallet back in his pocket. “Okay, so the camera is right here,” Prompto tapped a black glass circle directly in front of them, his fingertip obscuring the video screen above that as he did so, “but how we’ll look in the picture is on the screen here.”

“Simple enough,” Noctis nodded. 

“Yep! We get four poses, and there will be a timer displayed on the screen prior to each picture being taken. When we’re ready to go, we just hit this button.” The only button in front of them was an illuminated green circular button with SMILE printed on it in black. “Ready?”

“Uhh, I think so…” Noctis squinted back at the screen. His eyes were obscured in shadow by the bill of his hat. “Guess I should ditch the hat, huh?” 

“Yes, I’d rather not be reminded of your terrible tastes when I look back at these photos,” Prompto teased as Noctis reluctantly pulled it off and ran his left hand through his hair. 

Noctis looked back at the screen. His hair was a spikey mess, but there was no stopping it now. 

“Alright, let’s go! Three, two, one...Boom!” Prompto smacked at the SMILE button and a countdown started on the screen. Prompto grinned, all teeth, and Noctis gave what he thought was his normal smile. As he stared at the screen, he realized it looked more like a smirk and was just about to change it when the timer hit zero and the lights in the booth flashed. 

“Second one coming up!” Prompto chanted, wiggling his right arm over Noct’s shoulders in the booth. Two fingers sprouted behind Noct’s head on the screen.

“Hey,” Noct pouted. 

“Gotta be fast, dude,” Prom said with a smile, turning to glance at him at the last second before the lights flashed. “Oh, man! That one is going to be bad.”

Noctis chuckled, finally getting into the spirit of it. “Give me that,” he commanded as he pulled the chocobo out of Prompto’s hands. He held it close to the camera so that it’s face took up most of the screen in the foreground. He leaned back and pulled a face of terror in the background. 

Prompto snorted. “Excellent use of props!” he said as he quickly pulled the same face before the lights flashed. 

“One more!”

Noct did not have a plan for the fourth picture, but Prompto quickly lifted the chocobo plush up and put it above their heads. He was genuinely laughing and Noctis knew he was wearing a smile as well when the lights flashed for a final time before the booth went dark. 

They extracted themselves from the booth, still giggling, to the raised brows of Ignis and Gladio. 

“Ya’ having fun?” Gladio asked Noctis with a smile. 

Noctis just nodded as Prompto went to the side of the booth and rubbed the palms of his hands together. “Come on pictures! Let’s see how bad you are.”

It took a few minutes and a lot of odd sounds on the machine’s part, but finally, there was a satisfying click and the pictures were deposited in a slot on the side of the machine. Prompto clapped his hands together as he opened the slot and carefully removed the pictures. He then started giggling. 

“These are so bad, dude.”

“Lemme see,” Noctis said, coming to his side. 

They were, indeed, as bad as the video screen predicted they would be, but Noctis found himself liking them anyway, particularly the second one, where neither him nor Prompto were looking at the camera. They had the same kind of objective as Prompto’s selfies to Noctis: they were fun and kind of captured things as they really were. 

“Happy birthday, Prom,” Noct said, throwing his arm around his shoulders. 

Prompto beamed. “Thanks, buddy.”

“Are you gentlemen ready to go home?” Ignis asked. 

Noctis and Prompto nodded. “Heck yeah,” Noct said, “We still gotta beat Halo 3!”

“Oh, you’re right! I promise not to fall asleep this time.”

“Oh don’t worry, we’ll just drink a six pack of Red Behemoths and then we’ll be up all night.”

“I would prefer if you did not do that,” Ignis interjected.

“You won’t know if we do once you leave,” Noctis countered. 

“I will if you leave evidence of it all over the living room.”

“Fair enough. Prom, we’ll have to do a better job of disposing of the evidence.”

“Aye, aye, cap’n,” Prompto said seriously with a mock salute. 

Noct snorted as they continued to walk out of the mall. Prompto kept glancing down at the photo strips in his right hand and the chocobo plushie tucked under his left arm as they made their way back to the royal vehicle in one of the parking lots. On the way back to the apartment, as Noct and Gladio bickered over when Noct would make up the missed training session from this morning, Prompto still kept staring at the photos, one thought playing on loop in his head as he did so: This was one of the best birthdays he ever had.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnnnnnd we're back, but still not on a schedule. :P Oh well, ya'll. I hope you all enjoy this chapter that I internally call "Parental Interlude". 
> 
> Thank you, as always, to KikiStorm, who is the best beta reader, editor, and collaborator. I love you and could not have created this without you!!!

The Monday after his birthday, Prompto was still reeling from the weekend he had with Noctis. After spending most of the day at the mall, they all returned to Noct’s apartment to feast on green curry soup (one of Prompto’s favorite meals) and Ignis’s recreation of the convenience store cupcakes, complete with pink icing and white star-shaped sprinkles. Prompto was beyond embarrassed that Noctis had shared the description of the cupcakes with Ignis but had to admit that his cupcakes were delectable in comparison to the original. 

After the feast, Ignis and Gladio took their leave, not bothering to mention the preferred limit on energy drinks, while Noctis and Prompto embarked on beating Halo 3. With all the caffeine and snacking on cupcakes, Prompto was surprised that they did not waste most of their Sunday in a food coma. Surprisingly, they were both up at a decent hour, and after another gourmet breakfast, Ignis dropped them off at Prom’s apartment to indulge in a day of academia. Prompto even had the opportunity to flex his ramen making skills for dinner, and Noctis, despite consuming meals expertly prepared by Ignis on a daily basis, lavished Prompto with praise and all but licked his bowl clean. Noctis and he were even able to finish all of their homework that was due on Monday by some divine miracle. When Noct left later that evening, Prompto felt content, and even though he was alone at home once more, he did not feel quite so forlorn.

Now it was Monday evening, and Prompto was studiously working on homework, trying to get ahead in algebra for the coming week. He was sitting in the middle of the couch in his living room, his feet propped up on the coffee table, a notebook on his lap with his textbook, and various papers on the cushions to either side of him. He had the television on some random science show, the volume on low to minimize distraction but still create the illusion that he was not alone. The soft timbre of the narrator’s voice created a peaceful white noise in the background. He was puzzling over a multi-part problem, chewing on the end of his pencil lightly, when his cell phone rang. Thinking it was Noct also working on his algebra homework, he pawed around for the phone absently, not taking his eyes off of the page. He barely glanced at the caller ID as he unearthed it, already bringing the phone to his face when he paused. 

_ Calling: Mom. _

Prompto almost dropped his phone as he fumbled to answer it. As he swiped it open and shoved it to his ear, he pushed his textbook off of his lap, swung his feet to the floor, and stood up.

“ _ Mom!? _ ” he practically yelled, “Mom?! Is that you?!”

There was a crackle over the line, and Prompto’s heart sank. Finally, a familiar voice cut through. 

_ “Prompto! My dear birthday boy! It’s so good to hear your voice!” _

Prompto had automatically started pacing in front of the couch in the living room. At the sound of his mother’s voice, he felt tears prickle in the corners of his eyes. 

“Mom,” he sobbed. 

_ “Oh, honey, don’t cry!” _ Prompto could see the soft smile on her face. She would be reaching out delicately to move his hair out of his face.  _ “I’m so sorry we haven’t been able to call or text you. The weather has been horrible and it knocked out the power and communication lines for a couple weeks. Not to mention we were also delayed getting here.” _

“A-are you okay?” Prompto asked, raking his hands through his hair. He was only comprehending every other word, but the cadence of her voice started to calm him down, albeit slowly. 

_ “Yes, we are fine. It’s cold, but we’ve kept warm fortunately. Luckily, the expedition team was prepared for the worst, so we’re in good hands.” _

“Oh...g-good. I-I was really worried. I’d never not heard from you guys for this long...I was...I didn’t know...I-”

_ “I know, my dear. Trust me, we’ve been trying to call. I even sent a letter, but I’m not sure if it made it out of this region.” _

A...letter? Prom had taken his pacing throughout the apartment and looked guiltily at the growing pile of mail on the dining table in the kitchen. He swallowed as he started to pick through it. He never got mail, so he never bothered to look through it. 

“Oh...I’m not sure…” he said absently.

_ “No matter!” _ his mom continued, her tone chipper.  _ “I’m just so glad I could finally call you, though I’m disappointed I missed calling you on your birthday. How was it, darling? What have you been up to these past few weeks? How’s school? Tell me everything! I miss you so much.” _

It took Prompto a moment to stop ruffling through the mail and replay his mother’s questions in his head before he could answer. “Umm, it was...great. Like, really great. Uhh, let’s see…” Prompto carefully recounted his birthday weekend and the last few weeks, from tests he aced in school to the Friday night tradition of going to the arcade. He mentioned Noctis frequently, but was always careful to omit his name, instead opting for “his friend”. His parents were not super involved with the politics of the country, but the name “Noctis”, though popularized by the birth of the crown prince, was sure to give his mother pause. He respected Noct’s privacy too much to take the chance. 

His mother listened patiently, and when he was done regaling her, he could almost hear her smile through the phone. 

_ “Oh, Prom!” _ she cooed,  _ “I’m so happy for you! That sounds like a lovely birthday. Your new friend sounds very sweet, caring, and good for you. Perhaps we can meet them for dinner when we get back?” _

The thought made Prompto panic. Would Noctis agree to meet his parents, despite being the crown prince? A large part of him said Noctis would, but there was always that small flame of doubt flickering in the back of his mind when it came to Noctis’s status, like one day he would realize Prom was just a regular crown citizen with no associations to royalty. 

“Uhh, sure. I can ask at least.”

_ “Speaking of,” _ his mother continued,  _ “Unfortunately, we’ll be back later than anticipated.” _

Ah, there it was. Prompto was just starting to get lulled into the false sense that everything was going to be okay. He huffed, mirthlessly. 

“Yeah, I kinda figured that, considering you just got power and stuff. Ya probably haven’t even started your work have you?”

_ “No, not yet.” _ The disappointment was evident in his mother’s voice, and Prompto sighed, kicking himself for even giving her an ounce of attitude about something that was clearly not her fault. 

“I’m sorry, mom.”

_ “It’s alright, honey. I know how hard it must be on you, taking care of yourself and being alone. It’s why I’m so thankful you made what sounds like a good friend at school. I worry a bit less knowing you have someone to keep you company. I trust you, don’t get me wrong, but I know it...well, sucks.” _

Prompto laughed at that. It was not too long ago that she would yell at him for saying “sucks” in her presence, claiming it was a borderline swear word. Or was that a year ago? He sobered, suddenly unsure. How many times were his parents even home in the last year?

“So, when do you think you and dad will be home?”

_ “It’ll be a miracle if it’s before the holidays, honestly.” _

Prompto wished he would have felt shocked, but this was not the first time his mom had made this type of call. 

“Ah, I see.”

_ “I’m sorry, my love.” _

Prompto shrugged, though she could not see it. “It’s okay. Like you said, I have N-um, my friend, so it won’t be too bad, I guess.”

_ “I promise we’ll be able to call more often now that the storms have died down. It was an unseasonable early winter storm. Power and communication lines were coated in so much ice that they snapped under the weight. It was as though Shiva herself were blowing through the Rift.” _

“I understand mom,” Prompto nodded. He had ceased his pacing, leaning against one side of the living room doorway, blankly staring at the television screen. “I just hope you’ll be able to do your work and get good...data?”

His mother chuckled.  _ “Yes, hopefully we’ll be able to even find a few specimens in all this ice and snow. At least it’s beautiful here, in an eerie way.” _

Prompto perked up at that. “Oh! Take some pictures for me. You know I love all the pictures you take.”

_ “Oh, I will dear. I promise.” _

Prompto smiled. He felt warm, though unease about being alone for potentially another two months started to creep into his stomach. As though on cue, he heard his mother sigh. It was the signal that she had to go, and he braced himself for it. 

_ “Well, honey, it seems I have to get going. Your father was helping the team prep dinner, and I basically had to beg to call you.” _

“I understand mom. Umm, before you go, did you get my texts?”

_ “Oh, yes, dear. As soon as we got the communication tower operational in the camp and it picked up signal, they all came through. I’m sorry I haven’t had the time to look through them or respond.” _

“Oh, it’s okay,” Prompto said, switching the phone to his other ear, “I just wanted to know that they’re going through. Do you mind if I text you, sometimes? You don’t have to respond, but it...helps.”

_ “Of course, my love,” _ his mother said without hesitation.  _ “I’ll read every one. I promise.” _

“Thanks,” Prompto said softly. 

Another sigh.  _ “Well dear, I’m sorry, but I have to go. I love you, so very, very much.” _

“I know, mom. I love you. Tell dad I love him too.”

_ “I will. Have a good night, Prompto. I’ll call you when I can.” _

“Okay, mom. Goodnight.”

Prompto waited, never wanting to be the first one to hang up. When he heard the soft dial tone, he finally removed the phone from his ear and ended the call. He returned to his spot on the couch, leaning his head back against the cushion. He took a deep breath and wiped at his face. The narrator’s voice from the television no longer felt like enough. 

Prompto raised his phone above his face and unlocked it, pulling up his contacts. He hit one and pressed the phone to his right ear as the dial tone droned. He let out a shaky breath when he heard the line connect. 

_ “Hey Prom! What’s up?”  _ The background noise on the other end of the line indicated a first-person shooter video game was being played. 

Prompto felt the corners of his mouth perk up as he swallowed. “Hey, Noct.”

A pause, the sound of simulated gunfire stopping abruptly.  _ “What’s wrong, dude?” _

“My mom called,” Prompto said shakily. “S-she’s fine, her and my dad are fine,” he added quickly.

Noct expelled a sigh on the other end of the line.  _ “Phew! I was worried. What happened? You sound upset.” _

Prompto summarized what had happened to cause the literal radio silence from his parents. Although he had not told Noctis explicitly over the past weeks, he had mentioned off-hand more than once that he had not heard from his parents since they left. Noctis did not ask often, and Prompto was not sure at first if it was because he did not care, or if he did not want to cause Prompto even more pain. Based on his current reaction, Prompto was beginning to think it was the latter. 

_ “Well, I’m glad they’re alright,”  _ Noct reiterated when Prom was done. 

“Yeah,” Prompto agreed, half-heartedly. “But they won’t be home until after the new year, probably.”

_ “Oh. Man…” _

“Yeah.” Prompto swallowed, tears welling in his eyes as he stared at the ceiling. 

A short pause.  _ “Do you want to spend the holidays with me?” _

It was Prompto’s turn to pause. “What?”

_ “Do you want to spend the holidays, hell, all of winter break, with me? I’ll likely go back to The Citadel, but you are more than welcome.” _

“But...my clearance…” Prompto mumbled. All he could think about was what Ignis had said that weekend: he did not have the proper clearance. 

_ “Psh, don’t worry ‘bout it. I can get Iggy to take care of it.” _

“...okay.”

_ “Okay Iggy can take care of it? Or okay you’ll stay?”  _ Noct sighed, his tone softening.  _ “Listen, you don’t have to give me an answer tonight. It’s still like a month and a half away. Whatever you decide, you can change your mind anytime.” _

Prompto’s throat felt tight, his face hot against the tears freely spilling down his face. “T-thanks, Noct,” he whispered. 

_ “Don’t mention it, buddy. I got your back.” _

_ He does, doesn’t he?  _ Prompto thought. His mother was right, he was lucky to have Noctis in his life. 

“You’re the best,” Prompto said, with a small smile, and he meant it. 

_ “Oh, I know.”  _ Prompto could envision the toothy grin Noctis was likely wearing.  _ “I’m modest too.” _

“You? Modest?” Prompto chuckled. 

Noctis chuckled too.  _ “I knew that’d make you laugh.” _

Prompto grinned. “You know me well.”

_ “Yeah…”  _ A pause.  _ “I’m glad you’re okay. And that your parents are okay.” _

“Me too,” Prompto said, thinking only of his parents. “Well...I don’t wanna keep you...”

_ “Eh, you ain’t keeping me from anything important. Just trying to beat our high score on Halo 3.” _

“Already?! Dude, we just beat it this past weekend.”

_ “I know! I just...like a challenge.” _

“Are you saying our combined score was better than what you had achieved on your own?”

_ “Uhh...yeah?” _

“Dang, I’m impressed,” Prompto said with a grin, switching to his left ear as he stretched his right arm out along the back of the couch. “I was even asleep for half the time.”

_ “Well, if ZSO 5 was any indication, I’d say you’re a natural shot.” _

Prompto made a gun with his right hand and closed his left eye as he aimed at a bookcase in the corner of the living room. “Ya think?”

Noctis snorted.  _ “Yeah, we’ll see how you are this Friday when we head back to the arcade. I think it’s time we tried to beat our ZSO 5 score.” _

“Oh, it’s on, buddy!”

_ “Sweet. Well, I think I should go. Specs is giving me a death glare to get to bed.” _

“Aww, does he tuck you in?” Prom teased, glancing at the clock above the television. It was almost nine in the evening. If he was going to run before school tomorrow, he should probably head to bed himself. 

_ “Sometimes, if I ask reaaaal nice,”  _ Noct replied, sarcasm dripping off of the elongated vowel. 

Prompto chuckled. “Alright, goodnight dude.”

_ “G’night.”  _

Prompto sighed, laying his phone on the cushion next to him. He felt considerably better after talking with Noct. He already made up his mind that he would accept Noct’s offer of staying with him during the holiday, but he was still surprised Noct offered. They had only been talking for a little under a month, and Noctis continued to surprise him. Even though he was the crown prince, he always made Prompto feel...well, warm, welcome, and never inadequate. Prom only hoped that the feeling would last. 

***

A few weeks after Prompto’s birthday, while Noctis was working on homework one Wednesday evening after training with Gladio, he received a phone call. It was not the death march he had set for Ignis’s ringtone, but his generic one. Secretly hoping it was Prompto (as he was stuck in the middle of a literature analysis question), he scrambled to pick it up off of the far side of the dining room table. As he raised the phone, his brows shot up, the caller ID indicating someone he least expected. 

_ Calling: Dad. _

Swallowing, Noctis took a deep breath and slid his thumb across the screen to answer. 

“H-hello?”

_ “Ah, Noctis. You’re alive! I had not heard from you in a while and feared that you had suffered some ill fate alone in your apartment.”  _ His father’s voice was full of gentle mirth and just a dash of sarcasm. Noct could not help but smirk. 

“I’m fine, dad.”

_ “Well, my son, how am I to know if you do not call or even text your poor father?” _

“ _ Do  _ you even text, dad?”

Regis chuckled.  _ “Admittedly, not well. My son is partially to blame for that, since he does not give me a chance to practice.” _

“You could always text me, ya know,” Noctis chided.

Regis made a sound of displeasure.  _ “I would...if I knew how.” _

“ _ Daaaad, _ ” Noctis whined, feeling a mixture of disappointment and second-hand embarrassment. “Seriously?”

_ “Hmm, perhaps you can teach me over dinner sometime? How does this Friday sound?” _

Ah, so that’s why he called. Noct admittedly had been less than forthcoming with reaching out to his father since he moved out of The Citadel. It was not that he did not love his father, but he respected his father’s time. Noctis knew he was busy, to say the least. It was not that many years ago when Noctis was begging for just a few more minutes of bedtime stories from his father. Regis always obliged, no matter how tired he was. 

Noctis was also no stranger to the stress that running the country put on his father and felt that any spare moment he did have should be spent relaxing, not worrying about Noctis. What Noctis did not know, however, was that Regis would always worry about him, even when he did not have the time. Regardless, it still pained Noctis when he had to decline.

“Sorry dad, I have plans on Friday.”

_ “Oh, really? Well, how about Saturday?” _

“Uh, I’m booked on Saturday, too, actually,” Noctis winced. He looked forward to the arcade with Prompto every Friday and was actually enjoying their academic Saturdays as well. He did not want to miss a day, even if it meant seeing his dad for the first time in months. 

_ “I see...well, how about Thursday?” _

“As in tomorrow?”

_ “Yes.” _

Noctis shrugged, leaning against the back of the dining room chair. “Sure.”

_ “Excellent.”  _ Noctis heard some shuffling as his father lowered the phone, his voice dimming  _ “Clarus, can you block off my calendar for tomorrow evening? I’ll be dining with Noctis. Yes, thank you.”  _ More shuffling, and then his father’s voice was back at normal volume.  _ “My schedule is secured. Should I send a car to pick you up after school tomorrow?” _

“Iggy usually picks me up anyway on Thursdays, so I can just have him take me to The Citadel.”

_ “Perfect. I’m excited to see you, Noct.” _

“Uhhh, me too, dad. To see you. It’s been a while.”

A pause on his father’s side and a mumbled conversation that Noctis did not catch.  _ “Well, unfortunately I must go. Late for a meeting I didn’t even know I had, apparently.” _

Noctis tsk’d. “Clarus is slipping if you’re late.”

Regis chuckled.  _ “Mmm, well I guess I can forgive him, just this once.”  _ Noctis heard a voice cut in,  _ “Regis, please.”  _ Regis sighed. _ “I’ll see you tomorrow, son. Have a good evening.” _

“Bye, dad.”

***

That Thursday afternoon found Noctis and Ignis en route to The Citadel in a royal vehicle. Between the usual congestion that occurred outside Insomnia High School and the mounting rush hour traffic throughout the city, it took the better part of an hour to make it across town and through the multiple checkpoints required to enter the inner sanctum of The Citadel. Ignis pulled the royal vehicle down a ramp into the royal garage and after parking in the designated spot, turned off the car. 

“Do you remember how to get to the royal chambers?” he asked with a small smile. 

Noctis scoffed as he opened his own door. “This is my home, Ignis. I’m offended you would even suggest that I did not in fact know almost every secret passage in this building.”

Ignis smirked as he followed Noctis out of the car. “Forgive me,  _ Your Highness _ ,” he said with a small bow.

Noctis threw a soft punch at Ignis’s upper arm. 

“Do let me know when you are ready to head home. I’ll likely just pick up something to eat at the café and read reports in the library until then.”

“Alright,” Noct said, slipping his hands into his pants pockets as he took off towards the secluded elevator at the end of the garage.

“Do try to work on some homework before dinner, Noct,” Ignis called.

“No promises! Don’t have too much fun making notes for me to not read later.”

Ignis sighed. He knew Noct was joking. At least, he hoped he was.

Noctis made it to his old bedroom without so much as being glanced at by a member of The Citadel staff. It was reassuring to know he could still get around without being detected, a feat he thought would get more difficult with time. If he could keep it up when he was king, he would be impressed. 

Noctis’s old bedroom consisted of a living room, a bedroom, and a private bath. The living room was historically a sitting room but had been converted into an almost private theater, complete with a luxurious reclining couch, a huge television that hung on the wall, a surround sound system, and an entertainment system. There were a few empty spaces where the gaming systems that were currently at his apartment used to go. He was surprised that the spaces were not neatly outlined in dust. The staff must be keeping his room clean, awaiting his inevitable return. Noct tossed his satchel on the coffee table and crossed over to the bathroom to see if his hunch was right. 

It was immaculate, the black marble shower free of soap scum and the black marble vanity spotless, with not so much as a water spot marring its surface. Noct knew for a fact that when he moved out, he had left the bathroom a veritable mess. Not on purpose, but Noct did not see the point in cleaning it if it was his bedroom, and besides, no one else should be using it while he was gone anyway. 

When he checked the bedroom, he found the four poster canopy bed was made and undisturbed, the black curtains pristine and the black and gold comforter tucked precisely under the pillows. Noct snorted, distinctively remembering ripping down the curtains with Ignis during a particularly rowdy game of pirate explorers. His dad had thought it was hilarious when he was summoned into the bedroom by a concerned aide, one who had been checking on the supposedly sleeping children. His dad had even joined in on the fun, using some of the curtains to mimic the waves of the sea as they sailed the globe hunting for treasure. 

It felt like so long ago. 

Noct sat on the bed and toed off his shoes, convincing himself there was no way he could focus on homework. A quick nap would do him more good than some government homework that was sure to bore him. He pulled out his phone and set an emergency alarm so he would have enough time to wake up before dinner with his father. He set the phone on the bedside table and then laid back, not bothering to pull back the comforter. It would just be a short nap. Noctis closed his eyes-

-and woke up to his alarm two hours later. 

The room was dark, the sun having set as winter closed in on Insomnia. Noctis slowly sat up, rubbing at his eyes as his vision adjusted. He had not even dreamt, for which he was thankful. After his father had texted him the previous night, he had a restless night of sleep. It was as if talking to his father had unstopped his memories of his life at The Citadel, and his dreams were littered with mutations of those memories all night. 

Some of them he could do without reliving. 

Noctis groggily slipped his dress shoes back on and shuffled into the bathroom, preemptively squinting against the vanity light before he flipped it on. He tried to make himself not look disheveled, the blazer of his school uniform obviously wrinkled from his nap. He sighed. Yet another thing Ignis would have to iron. Good thing he had a spare at his apartment. After running his hands through the back of his hair a few times to get rid of the flat spots, he decided it was good enough, grabbed his satchel so he would not forget it after dinner, and left his old room without so much as a backward glance. 

The king’s private dining room was not far from Noct’s bed chambers, as all the private royal rooms were on the same floor of The Citadel. It was the one his father and he had used almost nightly when he was younger. Originally a study, his father had converted it into a private dining room when he grew tired of having Noctis and him dine in a typical dining room. Even the smallest dining room in The Citadel seated twenty people, and the eighteen empty chairs quickly grew oppressive. His father preferred the intimacy of the smaller dining room; the rectangular table only sat four but could be made to seat eight if the occasion called for it. 

Another appeal of the private dining room was the view. Since it used to be a study, it had one of the most beautiful views of The Citadel gardens. The top of the floor-to-ceiling arched windows could pivot open, allowing cool spring breezes, laden with the scents of budding flowers, to drift in during meal times. 

Noctis approached the main door and after a quick nod to Clarus, entered the dining room. The door clicked closed behind Noctis, and he slowly set his satchel in front of it, ensuring he’d have to trip over it before he left so he would not forget it. He straightened his blazer and glanced around the room. Now that the sun had set, the room was dim, the only light coming from the fire in the hearth, the chandelier above the table, and the warm lights that illuminated the gardens below, lighting the way for evening strolls. 

Noctis found his father staring intently out the windows, his left arm behind his back. He had shed the exterior of his kingly raiment, opting for just the suit for the evening. Hopefully he would be done with meetings for the evening.

Noctis cleared his throat. “Dad,” he said softly.

Regis turned slowly. The second his eyes pulled away from the garden and alighted on Noctis, his face bloomed into a large smile. Noctis was already crossing the room. He tried to take a measured pace, but he was almost power walking by the time he rounded the table. His father held out his left arm and Noctis threw both of his arms around his neck. Noct felt his father’s left arm close around him as he buried his face into his neck.

“Noctis,” Regis said softly, but Noctis felt it rumble through his chest. “It’s so good to see you.”

Noctis smiled, pulling back. Then he frowned, noticing that his father had only hugged him with one arm. His eyes were immediately drawn to his right hand that was gripping a cane, and he shot his father a look of worry, his brows creasing quickly. 

“Just a bit stiff,” his dad commented, shifting slightly on his feet. “It’s been particularly difficult getting out of bed in the morning.”

Noct snorted. “Well, I can relate to that. No more soccer for a while, I take it?” Noctis frowned again. It was only a few years ago when, on rare summer evenings, his dad and he would kick around a soccer ball in the gardens, to the heavy chagrin of the gardeners. Noct had beheaded at least one Astral statue as a result of a fierce kick, and numerous flower beds had met their untimely end under the trampling of his feet. 

Regis chuckled. “Not for now, at least.” He shifted again, focusing his weight on his left leg. “Shall we?” He asked, gesturing towards the table.

The table had already been set up buffet style, with covered dishes set in the middle of the table. 

“I thought we could use the privacy,” Regis commented as he lifted a glass cover of one of the dishes, revealing a large pile of macaroni and cheese. “Plus, I thought you could use some comfort food. I know Ignis cooks delicious meals for you, but I seem to recall you were a very picky eater when you were younger.” The smile Regis gave Noctis was full of fondness and warmth.

Once they had piled their plates full of food, Noctis choosing another scoop of macaroni and cheese over even a small scoop of green beans to go with his chicken marsala while his father opted for the more distinguished option of mashed potatoes, they started up a back and forth game of twenty questions. 

“How is school?” Regis asked, cutting into his chicken delicately with a knife.

Noctis grunted as he opted to saw through his chicken breast with the dull edge of his fork. “Not horrible, but that advanced government class I’m in  _ blows _ .” 

Regis chuckled at that. “Ah, yes, but it’ll come in handy one day.”

Noct tried not to sigh. “How is running the country?” 

“Oh, you know, horribly stressful and taxing on my health, but I’m managing.” Regis’s tone was forced nonchalance with a dash of sarcasm, but Noctis could see how true his words were. He swore his dad had mostly black hair when he moved into his apartment. The amount of grey hairs that shot through his dark locks now were glaringly noticeable. “How is training? Is Gladio pushing you to your full potential?” 

Noct snorted. “Oh he’s pushing me, alright. Makes me want to push him off a cliff.” Regis chuckled as Noctis continued. “It’s  _ exhausting _ . But I’ve finally got the hang of warping so that counts for something,” Noctis finished with a shrug. 

“I’m very proud of you, son,” Regis said with a smile. “I wish I could have seen your first warp strike.”

Noctis grimaced. “Better that you didn’t. It wasn’t pretty. I kinda let go of my weapon and...hit a wall.”

Regis stared blankly at Noctis for a moment, fork laden with a bite of chicken poised halfway to his mouth. Then he laughed. Hard. So much so that he had to put down his utensils and raise his napkin to dab the corners of his eyes. 

Noctis scowled. “It wasn’t funny…” he whined, quietly. 

“No, I’m sure it was not at the time,” Regis sighed after regaining his composure, “but the mental image it creates in retrospect is quite hilarious.” 

Noctis rolled his eyes. “Well, how are council meetings? Do they still suck?”

Regis immediately stiffened. “Suck is putting it lightly.” His father immediately launched into a tirade, calling out the stupidity of some of the council members’ suggestions on recently discussed issues. Regis never used a council member’s name when ranting to Noctis, but instead distilled their character down into a physical trait or grating feature of their personality. It was something he had been doing for years during dinners with Noctis, and he always found it thoroughly entertaining. 

“I can’t believe Beardy is still on the council,” Noct commented. 

“Unfortunately for me, his term is not set to end for another  _ three years _ ,” Regis growled, shoving a hefty forkful of mashed potatoes into his mouth. 

Noctis snorted. “Hasn’t he been on the council for like,  _ ever _ ?”

Regis swallowed, chasing it down with a large swig of red wine. “Ah, it only  _ seems _ that way, my son. He’s actually only been on the council for two years, but was an aide to the council before that.”

“Ah,” Noctis said, with the feigned confidence that he knew what an aide to the council even did. 

“There is one bright spot in the council meetings, though. Ignis attends all of them in your stead, as you know, and I’m proud that you’ve been reading the reports and weighing in on decisions the council is making. It instills confidence among the council that you are already involved in the process of running the country, even at your young age, Noctis.” 

Noctis grew quiet. There it was. The not-so-subtle reminder of what lay in store for him in the future. Irritating council meetings. At least his father did not know that he begrudgingly read the reports and Ignis actually provided him an  _ abridged _ copy of the council meeting minutes, or at least highlighted the important parts of the full report.

“Thanks, dad,” he said softly, pushing around stray macaroni noodles on his plate. 

Regis grimaced, watching his son withdraw. The last thing he wanted was for their time together to be strained. Time to change tactics. 

“I was a bit surprised when you told me you had plans on Friday and Saturday evening.” Regis tried to sound casual as he sat back in his chair and swirled his goblet of wine. “What is up with that?” He gave Noctis what he hoped was a teasing smile, though he had yet to look up from the macaroni he was herding to and fro across his plate. When asked the question, however, he froze, and Regis felt he made a mistake. He saw Noctis’s grip tighten on the fork, and then slowly, his fingers uncurled and he gently laid it against the plate, sitting back in his chair with a sigh. 

“I’ve been going to the arcade on Fridays,” Noctis said softly. 

“Oh?” Regis raised a brow and brought his goblet to his lips. “Gladio is with you, I assume?” he asked before taking a sip.

Noctis nodded stiffly. “And on Saturdays I’ve been doing homework. With...someone I’ve met.”

“A new friend from school?” Regis smiled.

Noctis nodded, his eyes still trained on his plate. 

“A  _ girl _ friend?” Regis asked playfully, waggling his eyebrows.

Noctis’s face scrunched up as he shot Regis a glare. “Eww, dad.”

“Alright, a boyfriend then,” Regis countered with a shrug. 

“ _ Daaad, _ ” Noct whined. 

“What? The Lucis Caelum charm knows no bounds.” Regis smirked over the edge of his goblet. 

Noct rolled his eyes dramatically. “Just a  _ friend _ -friend dad.”

“Alright, alright,” Regis said quickly, setting down his goblet. “That sounds exciting. Care to tell me about them?”

It was a slow process, but Noctis eventually started to open up. He recounted almost their entire relationship chronologically, from when Prompto approached him at school, to the birthday escapades the previous weekend, and some of the events in between. It took Noctis a minute to actually use Prom’s name (“He’s name’s Prompto but I usually call him Prom”), but soon he was talking animatedly and using his hands to emphasize certain stories. Regis sat, elbows on the armrests of his chair with his hands steepled together, and listened attentively as Noctis retold the tale of their teamwork while playing a game at the arcade. When he finally took a breath, Regis was finally able to get a comment in. 

“Sounds like you are getting along wonderfully and having a lot of fun.” 

“Yeah, we are. He’s like...my best friend.”

“I thought Ignis was your best friend?” Regis asked, raising a brow.

“Well, my  _ new _ best friend,” Noctis corrected. “Uh, I was actually wondering if...if Prompto could spend most of winter break with us. If that was okay.”

The question caught Regis by surprise. “What of his family?”

Noctis stiffened. “Umm, they...won’t be home for the holidays.”

Regis could tell the subject was somewhat sensitive, based on how cagey Noctis was acting - he had averted his gaze almost immediately and began to fidget in his seat. He did not want to press further and have Noctis either shut down or rescind his request. Regis was certain if he needed additional information, he could always reach out to Ignis later. 

“Of course he can stay with us, provided it’s okay with his parents,” Regis finally said. 

Noct let out a big breath, his eyes wide as a smile spread across his face. “Really?”

Regis nodded slowly. “Of course. I’d like to meet this new best friend of yours.” 

Internally, Regis was thrilled that Noctis had made a friend outside of his sworn retinue, though he did not want to make a big deal of it lest he embarrass Noctis. Regis would admit to no one that that had been one of the secondary goals when he decided to send Noctis to the public school in Insomnia instead of continuing with his private tutoring and education. Having a friend outside of The Citadel would hopefully keep the perspective of the crown’s constituency on Noctis’s radar, provided the relationship lasted that long. Regis knew it was a perspective he was personally lacking, what with the loss of communication with some of his closest friends from his youth, and he did not want the same fate to befall Noctis. 

Regis was drawn from his thoughts by a boisterous yawn by Noctis.

“I suppose it’s getting close to some prince’s bedtime, hm?”

Noctis shot him a glare. “I  _ do not _ have a bedtime anymore, dad.”

“Oh? Is that so?” Regis mused, tapping his fingers against his chin. “I thought for certain I instructed Ignis to ensure that you do not become completely nocturnal now that you are living on your own.”

Noctis mock gasped. “That  _ traitor! _ ”

Regis chuckled. “You are more than welcome to stay here for the evening if you want. You know you are always welcome here. This is your home.”

The smile on Noctis’s face was soft, the corners of his lips turned up slightly. “Thanks, dad.”

“Of course, my son. Well, I should not keep you from your rest.” Regis pushed back slowly from the table, the heavy high backed chair scraping along the black marble floor. 

Noctis followed suit and hugged his father after pushing in his chair. 

“Don’t be a stranger, son,” Regis said quietly, releasing the hug. 

Noctis drew his eyes to the floor, the guilt he felt from his lack of communication coming back full force. “I’m sorry, dad.”

Regis placed his fingers gently under Noctis’s chin and tilted his head up to meet his gaze. “Don’t apologize. You are enjoying your youth, which is exactly what I want you to do. Astrals know our family does not have the luxury of normalcy, and I want you to experience that as much as possible before you reign.” Noctis’s eyes slid from Regis’s, and he squeezed Noctis’s chin gently to regain his attention. “Text me or call me as much or as little as you want. I know that you love me and that I can reach you whenever I need to. What is important to me is that you know I love you too, no matter what.” Regis smiled then. “Deal?”

Noctis nodded. “Deal.”

Regis leaned forward slightly, pressing a light kiss to Noctis’s forehead. “Goodnight, my son.”

“Goodnight, dad.”

After retrieving his satchel, Noctis left, and Regis retreated back to the windows overlooking the gardens, the latter of which were warmly illuminated with glowing lanterns. Not that long ago, Noctis and he had played soccer during warm summer evenings in this garden. A few years before that, an even younger Noctis had played hide and seek within it, hiding behind statues and scaring the daylights out of many a frazzled caretaker. And what seemed like many years before that, two lovers had sat on the worn stone benches in the moonlight after walking the paths. They were young, though not unwise, and were expectantly awaiting the arrival of their first child. They had tried for years and just when all hope had been lost, they were blessed with a miracle. But all miracles have a cost. Regis just hoped Noctis would never need to find out. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actual Author's Note: In this fic/my perspective of Eos, the Insomnian school year, especially in high school, is a lot like college in the United States of America with semesters that end in December and May, respectively.
> 
> A day early, but in honor of Noctis's birthday, here is the long awaited ninth chapter. It took a decent amount of revisions and unfortunately ended up being longer than I intended, but the good news is that means that Chapter 10 is almost done. :)
> 
> Thank you, as always, to KikiStorm for being a wonderful beta reader, collaborator, and editor! <3 This would not exist without her love and support.

Any stress Prompto felt as a result of final exams paled in comparison to the stress he was under as Ignis drove Noctis and him to The Citadel. Prompto began to fidget when they reached the first checkpoint and sweat by the time they reached the second. When they reached the third, he was clutching at the armrest on the door with one hand and at his stuffed duffle bag which sat in between Noctis and him in the back seat with the other. He had passed Iggy his fancy clearance card when they first got in the car, and thus far there had been no questions, which was exactly how Ignis said it would be. 

“There is no reason to be nervous,” Ignis affirmed again as they pulled away from the third checkpoint. “I oversaw the processing of your paperwork personally, so there won’t be any acceptance issues with your credentials.”

“I’ll admit, I’m a little nervous about that,” Prompto mumbled, twisting around to watch the checkpoint recede through the rear windshield of the car. “But I think as we get closer, I’m more nervous about meeting the King.”

“Why?” Noct asked, staring out his window, his chin in his palm.

“Because he’s  _ the King _ !” Prom squeaked. 

Noct shrugged. “He’s just dad to me.”

“You must address him as His Majesty during official events as well, Noctis,” Ignis said, glancing at them in the rearview mirror. “Else it would be a breach of conduct.”

“Uhh, how should I address him?” Prompto asked quietly, fidgeting with a zippered pocket of his duffle bag. 

“Your Majesty, unless he says otherwise,” Ignis responded as he smoothly switched lanes, queueing up for yet another checkpoint. “Though I will say His Majesty is quite ‘down to Eos’ and will not hold a faux pas against you, especially since you are meeting him for the first time.”

Prompto let out a shakily breath and leaned his head back against the headrest. He looked at Noct pleadingly. 

“Do I have to have dinner with him? I’m going to like, use the wrong fork, or curse in front of your da-His Majesty.”

Noct turned away from the window and gave Prompto a grin which Prompto categorized as his “shit-eating” one. “Well  _ you _ don’t have to eat with him, but have fun dining alone most nights.”

Prompto groaned and dragged his hands over his face while Ignis chuckled and rolled down his window for the checkpoint. After members of the Kingsglaive and Crownsguard contemplated their paperwork for a few minutes and circled the car, they were on their way again.

“Almost there.”

Prompto leaned towards the middle of the back seat to get a better view through the front windshield. The central tower of The Citadel loomed before them, closer than Prompto had ever seen in person. It was mammoth, and Prompto sucked in a breath as they inched ever closer to the tallest building in Insomnia. Even with the overcast mid-afternoon sky, the white stone was bright in between all of the black windows. Approaching it dead on, Prompto noticed that what he thought was a singular tower was actually four towers joined together at the base. In the space between them, a violet beam of light shot upwards into the sky.

“What’s that?” Prompto asked as Ignis turned down a road, putting The Citadel on their left. 

“What’s what?” Noct asked, glancing over as Prompto followed the building with his gaze. 

“The light.” It could have been the cloud cover or how close they were to the building, but despite pushing his face against the window, Prompto could not see where it ended. 

“It’s the Wall,” Ignis answered when Noctis remained silent. “Or rather, it’s the concentrated energy of the Crystal that generates the Wall.”

“But...there is a wall of stone around Insomnia...right?” Prompto himself had never been outside of the city, let alone close enough to the Wall to inspect it. Surely this “crystal” did not generate a hundred foot, ten-foot thick stone wall. 

“That’s the Old Wall,” Noctis mumbled dismissively as he turned back to his window. 

Ignis shot him a glare in the rearview mirror that went unnoticed as he cleared his throat. “You are correct, Prompto. The Wall the Crystal generates is more like a forcefield, one that repels daemons. It works similar to the havens scattered around Lucis that are blessed with runes from the Oracles of the past.”

“Oh.” Prompto had no idea what half those things were and was tempted to ask Ignis, but Noct’s brooding silence stunted his curiosity. He had gotten progressively quieter as the ride wore on, which struck Prompto as odd considering he had seemed so excited to have Prompto over ever since he had offered over a month ago. 

Prompto reached over his duffle bag and lightly tapped Noctis in the upper arm. Once Noctis looked his way, he mouthed  _ “Are you okay?” _

Noctis stared at him for a few seconds and started to raise a brow in question when Prompto held up his finger and began fishing his phone out of the front pocket of his jeans. He quickly pulled up Noct’s message thread and typed his question instead. 

Noct, who picked up on what Prompto was trying to do, already had his phone out and responded immediately. 

_ Noctis: yeah its just...weird being home after being gone for so long u know? _

_ Prompto: r there a lot of rules here? Cause I know you don’t vibe well with that ;P _

Noctis snorted. 

_ Noctis: well there are more rules than living on my own 4 sure, but other stuff too _

Prompto paused and worried his bottom lip between his teeth before typing again. 

_ Prompto: do u wanna talk about it _

Out of the corner of his eye, Prompto noticed Noctis take a measured pause before replying. 

_ Noctis: maybe later _

_ Prompto: okay, buddy _

Prompto debated typing more when suddenly the back seat was plunged into darkness. Prompto looked up to find that the car was descending down a ramp into some sort of underground garage. 

“Cool,” he breathed as Ignis guided the car to an open spot and expertly backed it in without even turning in the driver seat. 

“Welcome to The Citadel,” he said as he turned off the car. “Or rather, The Citadel garage. Noct can take you the back way to the royal quarters or through the front entrance if you want the grand tour.”

“Uh, back way is fine. Is it like a bunch of secret passages?”

Noct nodded as he pulled on the handle to his door. “Basically. The royal family can use it to move around without being bothered by the staff.”

“Something Noctis takes great joy in exploiting,” Ignis added as he pushed his own door open. 

“Sounds cool! Let’s do it!”

*** 

Prompto was not sure what his expectations were for the interior of The Citadel, but he definitely was not expecting it to be so  _ dark _ . There was ample lighting, of course, but the decor was dark, with black marble floors and columns accenting the dark grey and black walls. The ceilings were dark as well, either painted or some kind of dark wood, Prompto was not sure, but it made all the hallways they walked down seem oppressive. Prompto had a feeling that perhaps Noct having an apartment with floor to ceiling windows with light walls and lots of natural light was intentional by the time they reached his bedroom . Or rather,  _ bedrooms.  _

The suite of rooms was like a darker version of Noct’s apartment. The floors were covered in a black carpet with ornate gold designs. The walls in the living room were made of dark wood paneling, whereas the bedroom was painted a dark grey, but almost every inch was covered in a poster of some type, ranging from comics to video games tomovies. The living room was furnished similarly to his apartment as well, with a TV even bigger than the one he had at his apartment, more video game consoles, and mounted shelves lined with comics and figurines that matched the posters on the walls.

Prompto was granted use of a bedroom and bathroom suite that was located on the opposite end of the living room from Noct’s bedroom.

“These used to be Iggy’s rooms when he lived here,” Noct said quietly as he opened the bedroom door. 

Prompto sucked in a breath. The rooms were just as lavish as Noct’s, though a bit smaller and devoid of any personal effects.

“Thank you for letting me use them,” Prompto said after a moment. “I feel honored. Seriously.”

Noctis gave him a weak smile. “You’re welcome, dude.”

Noctis left Prom to explore the room and unpack before dinner. Unpacking involved Prom upending his duffel bag into one of the large dresser drawers. He spent most of the rest of the time oogling the bathroom, wondering at how the black tiled room was almost as big as his bedroom at home. Finally, he decided to check out just how comfortable the canopied bed was. He was settled in on top of the covers, drifting asleep, when there was a knock on the bedroom door, which Prompto had left ajar. Prompto raised his head sluggishly off of the pillow as Noct peeked his head around the door.

"Prom? You ready?"

"Mmm?"

"It's showtime," Noct said, stepping into the room and clapping his hands together. "Or rather, dinnertime."

Prompto bolted into a sitting position. 

"Dude! You gotta warn a guy! I am way underdressed." Prompto plucked at the front of his grey sweater to emphasize.

"Oh, and I'm not?" Noct said, crossing his arms over his chest. He was wearing the same black, zip-up hoodie, dark blue t-shirt, and dark wash jeans from earlier.

Prompto shrugged. "You're the prince. The King won't punish you."

Noct rolled his eyes. "It's just dinner, dude. Not a ball or a political meeting. Come on." He pulled Prompto grumbling off the bed by his arms.

Noctis led Prompto down a series of seemingly labyrinthine hallways, arriving at another black and gold inlaid double door. The only difference between this one and the numerous ones they had passed previously was that this one was guarded by an imposing man with shaved grey hair and a closely cropped beard. The man bowed as they approached. 

“Good evening, Your Highness.”

“Good evening, Lord Amicitia,” Noctis said, returning the bow with a nod. 

Prompto’s eyes went wide. “Are you Gladio’s dad?” Lord Amicitia cocked a brow as he looked in Prompto’s direction and Prompto realized too late he may have breached social decorum by asking the question, let alone speaking. Instead, Lord Amicitia just smiled; Prompto was not sure if it calmed his nerves or made them worse. 

“I am indeed Gladioulus’s father and am Shield to His Majesty, King Regis, as my son is Shield to His Highness here. You must be Prompto. Welcome to The Citadel. It is an honor to have a friend of His Highness here during the holidays.”

“Oh...uh, thank you,” Prompto said quietly, though sincerely, bowing his head. 

Noctis clapped a hand on his left shoulder. “Breathe, dude. May we enter?” he asked, turning back to Lord Amicitia. 

“Of course,” he said, stepping aside with a gesture of his right arm. “Enjoy.”

Noctis pushed open the door and Prompto followed. To Noct, it was the same small dining room where he had shared meals with his father for years. To Prompto, it was  _ huge _ . ‘Fancy’ did not seem like a big enough word to do it justice, but he was struggling to find a word that did. He kept looking everywhere all at once, trying to take it in. He barely noticed when Noct stepped away and headed towards the floor-to-ceiling windows that lined that left wall of the room and took large steps to catch up, pulling up short when he noticed a figure near the window. 

“Hey dad.”

“Ah, Noctis,” the man said, turning away from the windows. “You’re home.”

As they embraced - like, really hugged, not a superficial pat on the back - Prompto’s brain suddenly fired on all cylinders. 

_ The King. The King. This is THE KING.  _

“Dad, this is Prompto, my best friend. Prompto, this is my dad.”

Prompto was already dropping into a deep bow when Noctis started speaking, and almost missed how Noctis referred to him as his  _ best _ friend. It made his already rapid heartbeat increase. Did Noctis really think that? Or was it a mistake? Prompto then panicked, noticing the silence in the room and quickly said, “It’s an honor to meet you, Your Majesty.”

Regis chuckled. “No need for formalities tonight, Prompto. You may call me Regis if it’s agreeable.”

Prompto rose and meekly nodded as Regis gestured to the long table in the middle of the room. “Shall we?”

The table was set with three place settings at one end with covered dishes set between them. Regis took the seat facing the windows and gestured for Noctis to sit at the head of the table. 

“It would be rude to separate you from your guest, and this way we don’t have to turn awkwardly to talk to one another.” His smile was genuine and infectious, and Prompto felt himself grinning and minutely relaxing as they settled into their seats. 

Noctis and Regis fell into conversation as they began to serve themselves from the dishes. Prompto was a bit overwhelmed by the choices, but decided to try a little of everything, whereas he noted Noct avoided anything that looked remotely green or related to a vegetable. He was so focused on making sure the food was hitting his mouth and not his lap or his sweater that he was barely paying attention to the conversation until his ears were met with silence and he felt two pairs of eyes on him.

Prom looked between Noctis and Regis as he chewed. “Pardon?” he finally asked. 

Regis smiled as he cut into his steak, his dark green eyes crinkling at the corners. “I asked if you were excited to be here. I understand it may be a bit...overwhelming.” He made a vague gesture around the room with his fork to emphasize. 

Prompto wiped his mouth on his cloth, not paper, napkin before answering. “I’m very excited, Your Majesty. Uhh...sir. It’s better than...the alternative.” He winced, hating how “the alternative” sounded ominous and was probably not an impression he should be giving to the father of his best friend, let alone the King of Lucis. 

Regis nodded as he chewed, then reached for his goblet of wine. “Noctis mentioned your parents would be out of town for the holidays. Do they travel often?”

Prompto resisted the impulse to flat out ask Regis how much he already knew. He glanced at Noctis instead, hoping to get some sort of indication. Noctis mouthed  _ “It’s okay” _ slowly with a small nod before he shoveled a forkful of mashed potatoes into his mouth.

Prompto nodded back, he hoped discreetly, before looking back at the king. “Uh, it depends. They do research for the university, so sometimes it’s a few days or a few weeks.” He bit his tongue before he added  _ “or a few months” _ . 

“I see. You must have quite a handle on how to take care of yourself then, if both of your parents are gone for an extended amount of time. Perhaps you can teach Noctis a few pointers?”

“Daaad,” Noctis whined as Regis smiled, taking a sip of his wine. 

Prompto chuckled. “I already subjected him to my ramen making skills. I think he’d prefer Iggy’s cooking anyday.”

Noctis rolled his eyes as he swallowed down another forkful of mashed potatoes.

“If not cooking, perhaps something more along the lines of getting out of bed without having to have half the Crownsguard forcibly drag him out from it.”

“Dad!” Noctis hissed. “You promised no embarrassing stories.”

“That isn’t an embarrassing story,” Regis said innocently, his tone even. “It’s just a fact.”

Prompto snorted and Noctis glared at him, his utensils clutched tightly in his fists, which made Prompto outright laugh. 

“There, there, son,” Regis chided, patting the table next to Noctis. “I just wanted to make Prompto laugh. I promise.”

Noctis huffed. “A lot of good your promises are.”

“My, my. Such an attitude. To think I would agree to have your friend spend winter break here when you’re so belligerent.” Regis’s eyes sparkled with fatherly mirth as he brought his goblet to his lips. 

Noctis rolled his eyes again and looked at Prompto. “See why I don’t come home much?”

Prompto shrugged. “I dunno, man. I think you’re getting off pretty easy. I’m pretty sure my parents would have me hiding under the table out of embarrassment in about five minutes flat.”

Regis chuckled as he raised his wine goblet. “Ah, the joys of parenthood. Embarrassing our children.” He took a sip and then added, “All jesting aside, I am quite glad you are here, Prompto. It’s a pleasure to share the holidays with friends.”

_ Best friends _ , Prompto thought, glancing at Noctis before bowing his head slightly towards Regis. “Thank you again for having me.” 

Regis waved his right hand dismissively, and the conversation carried on. Regis and Noctis carried the bulk of it, and Prompto was content to just listen. Regis consciously tried to keep the conversation light and include Prompto, but inevitably, it devolved into something Prompto could never relate to: royal affairs.

“Do you have your speech ready for the solstice?” Regis asked, sitting back in his chair after dessert. 

Noctis froze, his spoon lodged in the side of his mini-sundae. He cast a quick glance at Prompto, who seemed preoccupied with his own mini-sundae, before answering in a low voice. “I, uh, haven’t had the time, with finals and all. Iggy and I will work on it tomorrow.”

Regis steepled his fingers together, his elbows planted on the arms of his chair. “Alright, son. You still have about a week, after all, but I would advise against leaving it until the last minute. I did that one too many times in my youth and the quality of the speech showed that. Quite embarrassing.” 

Noctis stared blankly at the remains of his mini-sundae, suddenly losing his appetite. “Okay, dad,” he mumbled. 

The tink of a spoon indicated that Prompto was finished with his dessert. He leaned back in his chair and gave a contented sigh, folding his hands over his stomach. “Great dinner, sir,” he said with a toothy grin at Regis, “Thank you! ”

Noctis smiled to himself as his dad took the bait, focusing on Prompto as he picked at the rest of his sundae. Whether it was done on purpose or not, Noct was not sure, but he was grateful to Prom for distracting his dad even for a little while. He would have to remember to thank Prompto later. 

After dinner, Noctis and Prompto retired to his rooms to mindlessly play Super Smash Brothers. Having spent all week engaged in finals, including that morning, they barely made it past the second round before Noct’s character stopped responding. He was reclined on one end of the couch, chin to chest, while his controller lay loose in his hands. Prompto nudged him awake cautiously, knowing all too well the ire of a sleepy Noctis.

“Come on, Noct. Bed time!”

Noct groaned and begrudgingly opened his eyes. “Thanks,” he mumbled. 

“You’re welcome,” Prompto sing-songed cheerfully. “Hate for you to have a sore neck in the morning.”

“No, not for waking me up. I would never thank you for that,” Noctis said with a smirk as he sat up and pushed in the bottom of the reclined seat. “Thank you for earlier during dinner.”

Prompto gave him a blank stare. “Uh...what did I do?”

“You got my dad off my back.”

“I...did?” Prom’s blonde brows furrowed together and he squeezed his left eye shut. “I don’t...remember that…”

Noctis sighed, rubbing his hands over his face. The thought of re-explaining the conversation with his dad about the solstice speech was exhausting and a little irritating. “Nevermind,” he snapped.

Prompto’s face pulled out of its grimace and fell neutral, his mouth parted slightly. “...okay,” he finally said, softly, leaning back, away from Noctis. “Well, time for bed,” he mumbled, standing up. 

Noctis felt the shift between them instantly. It did not happen often, but Prompto had been the target of Noctis’s misplaced irritation, anger, or exhaustion a handful of times over the past few months. Noct was typically quick to apologize the second he recognized Prom retreating from him, reassuring Prom that it was not his fault, but rather just “other stuff” bothering him. Prom had guessed correctly the first time that Noctis had used the vague phrase that “other stuff” equated to “princely duties”, but he never pressed Noct for details. He would usually just say he was sorry and then attempt to change the subject in an effort to cheer Noctis up. Now, however, that was not the case.

Half awake, exhausted from finals, and still a little pissed at his dad for bringing up the speech in the first place during dinner, Noct watched numbly as Prompto walked away towards his bedroom door, his shoulders sagging. He was paralyzed, caught in his head, as his thoughts spiraled. The last thing he wanted to work on while studying for finals was a dumb speech he was being forced to give at the solstice ceremony. It wasn’t even that long, just a reiteration of some Oracle prayer, but Noctis still viewed it as a huge inconvenience, even though his father framed it as good practice for the eventual public speaking he would have to do as he got older and eventually became king. The thought made the bottom of Noct’s stomach drop out and he could feel his heart rate increase as he watched Prom draw closer to his bedroom door. A small voice in the back of his head, the one that sounded suspiciously like Ignis and was usually associated with his conscience, said  _ You’re about to have a panic attack. _

“Hey wait!”

Prompto froze, turning slowly as Noct scrambled off the couch, weaving around the coffee table and the recliner. 

“What’s up?” Prom asked, concern nestled on his brow. 

Noct stopped short. He had not thought of what to say, exactly, he just knew he had to stop Prom from leaving him alone at that moment. 

“I just...umm, thank you for being here.” Noctis felt it was not the most convincing display of sincerity as he ran his right hand through the back of his hair and refused to look Prompto in the eye. 

“Yeah. Uh, no problem. Thank you for having me,” Prompto said in a rush after a pause. 

Silence stretched between them and Noctis could feel Prom’s eyes on him as he continued to stare at the floor. Noct opened his mouth to say something and break the now borderline awkward silence when Prompto beat him to it.

“Are you okay, dude?”

To Noctis, those words were the key that set all the lock pins tumbling into place. He was not sure what drove him to reach out and wrap his arms around Prompto’s shoulders, but he did. He semi-collapsed onto Prom, pressing his face into his shoulder as he circled his arms around his neck. Noct squeezed like a man drowning while Prom remained motionless in his grasp. Eventually he felt Prompto’s arms snake hesitantly around his waist, returning the hug. 

Out of the two of them, Prompto was definitely the more physically affectionate. He constantly threw his arm over Noctis’s shoulders when they walked to the arcade or between classes at school. He always pulled Noct close for selfies and gave him playful shoves when he was being bratty over a game or just in general. But Noctis could not think of a single time where he initiated any physical contact with Prompto over the months that they’d known each other. Not that he did not want to, but he never really thought about it. Aside from his dad, the only person he was ever physically affectionate with was Ignis, and that was usually during or after a panic attack, not just because he could.

Right now, though, it was different. Noct felt compelled to hug Prom, and a small part of him rationalized that if he did not in that moment, he may never get to again. It lasted only a few seconds before Noct pulled back, his heart rate normalizing as the cacophony in his head died down. His hands lingered on Prom’s shoulders before he slowly dropped them to his sides. 

Prompto looked confused, his blonde brows knitted together as he stared at Noctis. Noct averted his gaze but did not fault him. He was probably giving him emotional whiplash. 

“Are you...okay?” Prom asked hesitantly after a few seconds. Noct noticed Prom’s hands hesitantly reaching back towards him.

Noct finally looked at Prom and shook his head slowly.

The frown on Prompto’s face was immediate. “Wanna talk about it?”

Noctis hesitated and Prompto pressed onward gently, his fingers trailing from Noctis’s elbows down to his hands where he gave them a small squeeze with his own. 

“I’m here if you need me, dude. Like, I come to you with my stuff all the time. It’s what friends do.” 

“I know,” Noct whispered, feeling guilt wash over him as he stared at their hands. He knew he did not reciprocate that part of their relationship. When Noct panicked or stressed, he usually went to Ignis, whereas Prompto went to Noctis for any problem he had. Granted, ninety percent of Noct’s panic and stress were usually related to the fact that he was a fifteen year old prince, and a large part of him still wanted to shield Prompto from that part of his life. But here Prompto was, standing in his rooms at The Citadel at ten at night. He reckoned it was a little too late for that now. 

Noctis took a deep breath in, held it for a second, and then released it as he squeezed Prompto’s hands. 

“Thank you...for getting my dad off of my back...when he brought up the solstice speech during dinner.” Noct spoke slowly. At first, each word fought to be said, but then they came easier. All the while, he kept his eyes trained on their joined hands, his thumbs drawing small circles on the back of Prom’s hands. “That’s what I was trying to thank you for earlier,” he added for clarification.

Prompto nodded once, squeezing Noct’s hands. “You’re welcome. Though I admit it was kind of an accident. I just noticed you were getting...moody. So I took a stab at distracting your da-uh, the King.”

Noctis snorted and finally looked up at Prom, who was giving him a toothy grin. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Prom shrugged. “It’s what friends do.”

“ _ Best _ friends,” Noct corrected, tapping his thumbs on the back of Prom’s hands for emphasis. He could have swore he heard Prom’s breath catch. 

Noct opened his mouth to inquire, but a yawn escaped it instead, the exhaustion he felt after Prom had woken him from his impromptu nap starting to creep back in. As if on cue, Prom pulled his hands away from Noct’s and turned towards his bedroom door. 

“Goodnight, Noct.”

“Night, Prom,” Noct replied, stretching his arms over his head. He figured he had about five minutes before passing out on the closest horizontal surface. Needless to say, he was surprised when sleep evaded him long after Prompto and he had parted for the night. 

Noct lay awake staring at the canopy of his bed as he replayed their most recent conversation over and over in his head. He was relieved that he properly thanked Prompto for earlier, but other thoughts started to niggle at the back of his mind. Speeches for events was just the tip of the iceberg when it came to the royal duties and responsibilities that Noctis had. If Prompto was truly his best friend, as Noctis had claimed, he would eventually have to be brought up to speed on all of them. The thought made Noctis’s pulse quicken and he gritted his teeth against it as he desperately tried to fall asleep. 

There was no turning back now.


End file.
